As If the Aliens Werent Enough
by screeching-carmina
Summary: AU. Lots of OC. Jack meets a girl... And she gets snatched by the NID the next morning. Because she s Kyn, a shape-shifter. Thus begins a story of second chances, featuring shape-shifters, weird friends, loads of issues and two babies... Jack/OC.
1. A Coyote Ugly Morning

_This is a repost. Things are pretty much the same, except the ones that aren't._  
_Don't groan and roll your eyes now, mostly it's just the grammar and stuff.  
_

_Disclaimer: Stargate: SG-1 belongs to MGM, and I'm no Brad Wright. I'm just playing with what was already created by my betters. The Kyn however, are mine-mine-mine! :)_

* * *

ch.1 : **A Coyote Ugly Morning**

Someone had done something to her bed. It felt wrong. Zee opened her eyes. It was too soft, a bit lumpy, the sheets were silk, the pillow was too hard, and _goddesswept_, there was _someone in it with her_! Holding her. Both of them starkers. She attempted movement and quickly learned it was a bad idea as the intense pain nearly blinded her. Bloody hell, what happened?

Alright, time to assess this unfortunate predicament. She was in a hotel room with an unknown male person, with whom she had, judging by the oddly warm fatigue glowing in her limbs, spent a very interesting night with. Said person was also quite entangled with her. She was being held to his chest, could feel a chin touching the top of her head and the too-hard pillow turned out to be an arm. She couldn't wriggle out without waking him, as one of his hands was across her belly and on her ...chest, clutching her to him.

She inspected the hand around her midriff, her headache somewhat lessening. _No ring, tanned, wiry muscle, calluses unlike those from manual labor, probably in late thirties to forties._ She inhaled. _Human._ By the feel of it he was quite fit, and hmm... She shifted a little. _...Scarred_? She could feel some scar tissue against the skin of her back. An attack, a defense, or an honest accident? _Blast. _At least he didn't snore.

She ignored just how much of his ..._build _she could feel through their current position. And as if that wasn't enough, she was also aware that they were lying uncovered by any sort of sheet or blanket, which would explain why she was being clung to. She did _not_ appreciate being anyone's teddy bear.

Since she could not see much more of him, other than the hand gripping her, she tried to recall the events leading to this. Let's see...

_She retreated into her mind, concentrating, looking for the right box in her memory-scape…_

She was stopping her wanderings in Atlanta for some quick cash at cards and a quick kill of a Berserker Feral that was attracting way too much attention. With only four more months before the Shifterkyn went public, secrecy was critical. It was her last chance to roam before she was going to have to settle down with a regular job and present a harmless facade for the neighbors. She had picked a small town a good distance away from the DC Pack. She was going to do her duty, even if it meant working in a Wal-Mart or a shoe store, though she planned to be a mechanic. It was in the Kyn best interest that they all seem harmless, everyday citizens who just happened to live very long and turned into animals - and weren't dangerous at all, no sirre, just good honest folks here.

She had won a large sum of money at cards, and was trying to drink it all down to forget how the remains of the little girl she wasn't quick enough to save looked. The bartender was Kyn -Nick? Rick?-, and she told him her hotel address and asked him to pour her in a cab after she's passed out. She then drank her way through the entire menu of silver cocktails, _twice_. Strewth, she knew better than that. The heavy drinking would account for the now fading headache and dulled senses.

_Closing-time, 1 a. m., not thinking, senses fuzzy. A man exited with her after closing time, she offers that he could take her cab after it dropped her off._ Well, suppose it made sense at the time. They ended up _in front of her room. She kisses him, he kisses back, she grabs a fistful of fabric and pulls him inside,.. _and then things sort of ...progressed.

The soft breathing behind her hitched and she came to with a snap. The man snuggled, snuggled!, into her. Hands groped and an unshaved cheek rasped against her neck, a sleepy, inquisitive noise from the back of his throat –…aaand he froze. And three, two, one,... open eyes, check. See himself holding a rather young woman, check. Freak out? Double-check.

Hands let go as if burned before he froze, probably just trying to figure out how to _back off_ without waking her.

"Christ." His voice was hoarse, but quiet. She could feel his pulse quickening. He was doing some fast thinking, apparently thinking she was still asleep. Impressive, especially with the hangover. Too bad for him that she wasn't in the mood for being the only mortified person in the room.

"Good morning. Might I persuade you of disentangling yourself?" She asked in her most pleasant voice. He scrambled back, stammering. She rolled over and faced him. He was trying, and failing, not to stare at her while covering himself with his hands.

Middle aged but still `buff` as Josey would say, with a handsome face, brown eyes and gray hair. She was right about the scars. He was looking at her with wide eyes, so she took pity on him and threw him a pillow, which was quickly held in front of his privates.

"Your knickers seem to be on the nightstand," she said helpfully. He blushed scarlet, a funny sight on a man his age, and scrambled to get dressed. And then he was forced to slow down and groan, as the after-effects of too much alcohol made itself known. The back view wasn't bad either, she mused. He was trying not to look at her, embarrassed, so she found a sheet on the floor and wrapped herself in it.

"Fu-Ow. Um. I'm Jack O'Neill. Who are you, where am I, how did I get here, and please tell me we didn't do what I think we did." He was more than slightly green, and a lot horrified. She resisted the urge to laugh.

"Joanna Morrings, but friends call me Jo." Duchess Siobhan Anna Doowrer, originally. Siobhan R. Michaels, now.

"You in The Roulo Red Hotel, where we ended up last night after the pub closed down. We apparently did some, hah, _fornicating_ if that is what you think we did." He looked ready to fall over. And in pain. Also a lot green, now.

"The bathroom is that way, if you are nauseous." He gave her another pained look, but then his audibly rolling stomach decided it had enough and he bolted for the bathroom.

"There's some aspirin in the vanity," she called after him. The door slammed shut, and she winced in sympathy as she heard him retch.

Perhaps she should curb her `inner Brit-bitch`, as Michael called it. It was unfair to take her irritation out on the man she basically dragged to her room last night.

Speaking of, just _what was she thinking_? She was trying to get herself into an arrangement with someone Kyn for the sake of appearances, not shag some human - who will probably go to the press if he finds out she could turn fuzzy.

_Every pleasant thing comes with a price._ She sighted and gathered her clothes. Got dressed. Got the short red fluff that pretended to be her hair brushed, just on principles. By the time Jack got back she had ordered room service and was halfway through her second plate of eggs and ham.

He looked better, freshly showered and not so pale and bewildered anymore. He was still wincing at the light, but was otherwise fine. He gave her an unreadable look and sat down across the table. She was silent.

"How come you aren't hung over?" He complained halfheartedly, more to break the silence than anything else.

"Universal unfairness. Coffee?" He was cute when he was flabbergasted. He sat down and took the offered coffee. A sip, a squirm, some more of the stare, here it comes...

"Look, about last night. I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." How noble, yet annoying. Why, oh why did she have to look so young? It scared the good ones away. Wait, what? She squirmed now.

"I kissed you first." She said uncomfortably. She did more than that, too. In fact, there was a hickey on his neck, and another on his chest. And his back must be stinging like the blazes.

"You're just a kid. There's no way in hell you're 21." She stopped herself from rolling her eyes and lifted an eyebrow instead. Aww. And they said chivalry was dead. He sighted and rubbed his face. She pushed a plate of pancakes towards him. She was starting to like him. He seemed to be A Good Man.

She focused on smell for a moment, just to make sure he wasn't pretending. And when she caught a good whiff of him, she had to admit he smelled _very _nice. Even with the shower gel covering it. To a Kyn, every person had their own, unique scent. It took concentration to sense scent out of anima form, but she was rather good at it. And his was very pleasing. Like crisp wind and the taste of rain and- Stop it.

It definitely explained why she was all over him the previous night. Perhaps... No. Besides, he looked like he was expecting to see a shotgun wielding father with a priest in tow bursting through the door any minute now.

"That's nice, but don't worry about it. So, what do you do for a living, Jack?" He gave her a pained glare. She _did_ roll her eyes now.

" Look, it's not like I regret it. I went to that pub to forget. I guess so did you. I'm healthy, 22 years old, won't tell your wife if you have one, and won't get pregnant. Eat your damn pancakes."

Forget the little girl's head lying two feet from the body nearly split in two, healthy as a lynxkyn, and won't get pregnant for sure if she shifted in the next three months. And with the no-shift order until the public knew... Damn, that meant she was going to have to get permission as to why she needed to shift. Or risk a messy abortion further on.

He looked frustrated now, and she felt guilty. She was aware how contradicting she came across.

She looked... young. And average. Yes, her body was toned and lean which was fashionable these days, she had good teeth and she had clear, if freckled skin. But she knew her pointed chin was a bit too weak and her eyes were a dark murky color that was never especially remarkable. The frizzy red hair and a chiming voice did not promote an image of adulthood at all. She looked asexual and childlike - like a bleedin` fairy, she knew that much. An underage one.

…Hah, Old Mother Deidre used to tease her she should watch out at night; else the faerie king will mistake her for his own queenie-wife and snatch her off. Any type of cartoon fairies still gave her the creeps…

She acted, on the other hand, like a full-grown woman. With a sarcastic streak she couldn't always suppress, university education and too-bold attitude. And she spoke with a British accent, which was considered here.

Her looks may be useful sometimes, but right now very much _not_ so.

Meanwhile, her one-night stand seemed to have found his wits, and was reacting to stress with ire. The headache did keep him from raising his voice, not that it made his tone any less sharp.

"Ok, for one thing I'm divorced. For another, how can you be so frigging calm about this? You shouldn't bring total strangers home. What if I was an ax-murderer or something? I'm old enough to be your father, you're barely old enough to drink, and we..." He fumbled for a moment, losing his momentum. "...were doing things your mother probably don't want'cha know can be done."

He got that right. If her Lady Mother saw her now, she would faint. And then pitch a fit and Lock Her Away For Her Own Good.

He was rather attractive when he was angry- Damn! Get a hold of yourself, woman! Wind and blood, was she blushing? She straightened her spine. She was a Nemesis of the North America, blast it! Why did she care what he thought of her?

She narrowed her eyes at Jack, who looked contrite enough at his outburst and started to poke the pancakes with the spoon.

"I've been on my own a long time now. I can take care of myself. I'm calm because obviously _someone _has to be. Who I chose to take home is my businesses. And it is certainly my business who I have sex with." She softened her voice from frosty to teasing. "Besides, hotel rooms don't count."

He gave a surprised laugh at that. Something in her lightened at the sound. It was disconcerting.

"I'm going to hell. I'm way too old for you." But he took another sip of coffee, mulling things over.

She sniggered to herself. _If that's true, I'm Hell bound, too, and a fair bit deeper. I'm a century older at least. _Out loud she said:

"Eat your breakfast. I'm having a shower, then you can freak out some more and tell me where they hide a good cuppa in this town. I swear it's like they never heard of tea proper. Chai, indeed."

She felt his eyes on her back again on her way to the bathroom. She took the quickest shower of her life and brushed her teeth. A sense of relief flooded her when she walked back and saw he was still there. He was dropping some bills on the tray, presumably to pay for breakfast. He silently watched as she gathered her things together.

"Ready to go?" He said lightly. She nodded and picked up her duffel.

"What, that's all the stuff you have?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded as she locked the door and headed towards reception.

"I was planning on leaving here and moving in with a friend of mine for a time."

If Caroline could be called that. Why did she have to play roommate to that stuck-up bitch? At least Leyla and Carl were close by.

"Now, I want some tea, so if you would tell me where to acquire some before we part ways, I would be very grateful indeed." She felt him pause behind her.

"OK then, Miss Morrings- "

"I think you know me well enough to call me Jo," she cut in, just for the fun of it.

He gave her an annoyed look, recognizing the barb for what it was.

"Look, Jo, I know for a fact that I'm buying you your tea. It's the least I can do, after this mess. There's this diner not far from here."

He was trying to buy time. What for? Men were supposed to try to get away as quickly as possible under such circumstances. Did he really feel that guilty?

"So, you here on business, or for student exchange?"

Suddenly he went from awkward to small-talk. Huh. Where did that come from? Bemused, she followed him towards the diner.

On the way, she spun a lovely tale of how she was traveling for some time now, ever since her poor mother and father died, but now she was settling down here, working as a kindergarten teacher. How did she got that last bit out with a straight face was a true mystery.

He kept a steady stream of interested noises, but she sensed suspicion in him. Of what? Was he a policeman, or some governmental agent? Time to put on some pitifulness.

She explained last night's getting smashed with it being the anniversary of her parents passing. That, at least, was completely true. She would probably be celebrating, if it were not for the whole bloody mess of her failure.

She kept a steady chatter of the things she saw on her travels as they sat into a booth. Jack - Colonel O'Neill - seemed to be content to play along, obviously still feeling bad, but at least he seemed to have recovered from the shock. Or perhaps just the hang-over.

He even charmed the waitress into getting her some proper tea, freshly brewed, and ordered himself a coffee. They chatted some, about favored sports, and whether or not fishing and skate-boarding were sports, and to her surprise she found herself relaxing.

Their beverages arrived, along with some complimentary donuts from the waitress. Who then had the nerve to ask Jack - Colonel O'Neill, blast it - if they were out on a family trip, and if they were staying long. Thankfully Jack merely paid and made some comment about `kicking back and relaxing,` and paid for the donuts as well. "Sooo..." he drawled, as she drank her Earl Gray. "I don't suppose you're gonna tell me your real name?"

She barely kept herself from choking.

* * *

Jack was sitting in a booth of Dink`s Dine, nursing a headache and his second cup of coffee today.

How did _this_ happen?

He just wanted to unwind after the whole mess with Teal'c having a son he didn't tell them about. It reminded him of Charlie, and he didn't want to deal with it there. So he took the excuse of going to some conference on something to get away from it all. Trying to process things, get his head on straight.

Fine, so maybe getting drunk in that dive of a bar wasn't the best way. Yea, just look at how well that worked.

Now his head was hurting, and waking up holding a naked girl who was barely old enough to drink (_if _her driver's license was legit) didn't help. He kinda doubted she was, because despite the perfect logic and serene poise, the girl - Joanna - was freaked, and she was lying through her teeth.

The problem was, he didn't really know which part was the lie and what was true.

And she was being all reasonable about having a one night stand with someone more than twice her age. Which was weird, and he didn't know what to think of her.

She didn't seem to be in a too big of a hurry to run away, like a cheating woman or a runaway might. And she didn't ask enough (or was gorgeous enough) to be a spy. Plus, he had trouble believing she was NID or something, 'cuz he kinda doubted they would go try with someone so young to try and seduce him.

But even if the driver's license was real, things just didn't add up. A girl her age and obvious class was supposed to stay at home and build a career, or study, or marry a nice young man. They did _not_ get drunk until they were thrown out and then take home an equally drunk ...older guy they found themselves in an alley behind the bar in.

Was she running from something? He remembered some healed, but plenty bad fresh scars on her left hip and thigh, like an animal mauling. Or a very blunt knife. She was still limping, if only slightly. She said forget, which was maybe true, and the bit about settling down he was pretty sure of. The pretty story about her parents and the kindergarten teacher part was bull. And if her name was Joanna, he'll eat his shorts. She became completely unreadable after that, and he just couldn't know what was what. Not that she'd said anything informative anyway, she was just making small-talk.

The headache made it difficult to think. Hell, it made it difficult to stay upright. Christ, what a clusterfuck. Why the hell did he have to go to that shitty little bar? He had enough liquor to get drunk back at home. And how the hell did he ended up in bed with this girl? He never was one for cradle snatching, dammit! How drunk was he, to have looked at this girl and went, _Hey, let her have her wicked way with me!_

...whoa, he was really working himself up...

Silver lining, at least it was legal, even if he did feel like a perverted old bastard. Even if she did kiss him first, - and very skillfully, too. And that thing with- Ahem.

But she was still just a kid, he reminded himself. Sooo not his type. He preferred his women blond, curvy and mature enough that they were willing to take the lead, thankyouverymuch.

Though he had to admit, the girl acted mature. He looked her over, trying to ignore the pain sun caused his head.

She was an inch shorter than him, really thin, but wiry. Definitely a woman, but a waif of one. A natural redhead, with the kind of hair that was so fuzzy it looked like cotton candy, pale freckled skin and a cupid's bow mouth. Her pointy chin was a little weak, but she had a cute nose, and big, dark dark eyes, kinda like the lake by his cabin. Not green and not gray, but somewhere in between, and about as telling.

And now that he was really looking, he could see that she wasn't plain after all. Different from the popular looks, but just dressed down. She could pull pretty, striking even, with the pixie look and her coloring. But she didn't.

She didn't wear jewelry or make-up, her hair was brutally short, her clothes were stylish, but kinda boring in color. And she might sit ramrod straight, but she somehow had that whole wallflower thing going at the same time. He wouldn't look at her twice if he met her on the street.

But what kind of a woman `travels` just with a duffel? She was hiding from something. Was she running from an abuser? It would explain the scars, and the look in her eyes just now. She was thinking about something bad. And it would definitely explain the fake name.

She was still talking, mechanically, about something called paella and Spain.

He started chatting her up, talking about sports, trying to get her to open up some.

It worked in the sense she relaxed some more, but not that she let anything important slip.

He waved down a waitress, and somehow ended up on the receiving end of a flirt, complete with free donuts and fluttering eyelashes. Ew. No offense, but that one was what could be called `a hussy`. She got the message when he insisted to pay for the donuts, though.

So he waited until she paused to take another chug from her teacup. Wow, she was like Danny and his coffee with that stuff. That was one big mug, and wasn't that tea kinda scalding?

"Sooo...I don't suppose you're gonna tell me your real name?"

She didn't choke. She took another sip, to calm her throat, and he had to admit, the gal had nerve to glare at him like that after being caught lying.

She licked he lips, and looked up. She held his eyes for a long moment, and suddenly he had no problem believing that she was 22, or that she could and would take care of herself. Those eyes were old, and seen stuff they shouldn't.

"Zee. Siobhan."

She smiled, a brilliant flash of dimples and mischief. _Whoa._

"What gave me away? More importantly, are you tattling on me?"

She fluttered her eyelashes. The tone was teasing, light, she was pouting slightly, acting all flirty. He didn't buy it for a second. She was inching her hand towards her bag, tensing, getting ready to bolt.

"Only if you run off without answers."

That stopped her. She looked at him, scared but annoyed. Bipolar, much?

"I ask two questions, you answer. And don't lie."

She gave him a searching look on her own, but nodded. It was as good as he was gonna get.

"Did you ...plan to end up in that hotel room with me last night?"

The surprise on her face was answer enough. The unladylike snort and an indignant: "No! Just what kind of harlot do you think I am?" was even more reassuring.

"Sorry."

She huffed. And then, gave him a sharp, suspicious look.

"You aren't some sort of a spy, are you? Or a fugitive?" She asked.

Whoa. This was one smart cookie he woke up in bed with. Smooth, real smooth, Jack. Would it kill him to be a bit less direct? Blame the hang-over.

"Nah. I'm a Colonel of the Air Force. I work in Colorado," he added.

And then, before she could reach the conclusion that he thought she was a spy, he hastily asked,

"Are you on the run?"

At her deer-in-the-headlights look, he went on.

"Zee, if someone`s hurting you, or you're in some sort of trouble with the law, or someone's after you... I can help."

He kept his voice soft, and didn't make any sudden moves, because she looked spooked now. She blinked.

And then she threw her head back and laughed.

"No," she said, chortling. "I'm not in any trouble, save from sleeping with an Air Force Colonel. Seriously, do I look like a victim? Don't answer that," she added before he could say anything. She smirked.

"But I appreciate the thought, sir knight."

Oooooh, sarcasm.

Maybe she was really doing a travel-the-world-gypsy-thing after all.

Maybe he'll kiss a snake someday.

She stood up and grabbed her duffel. He stood up with her.

"Wait. One more question."

She arched an eyebrow, but nodded, scowling. Wait, he insulted her by offering help? Right. Not a victim.

"Sorry, again. I'm sure you can take care of yourself, and you're old enough to have a one night stand, and you're mature independent, blah blah. What were you really trying to forget?"

She looked at him, face shuttered, all the previous amusement gone.

"A dead child. Goodbye, Colonel Jack O'Neill of the Air Force. I hope you'll forget you ever met me."

And just like that, she was gone, out the door and lost from sight in seconds.

He sat back down and stared at the now cold coffee. Huh. Weird woman. A nice flair for dramatics, though. Why exactly did he feel like he should go after her and wring the truth out of her?

Oh well, what's done is done. If his team found out though, he'll never hear the end of it. He winced as he leaned against the back of the booth. Doc Fraiser, for one, is going to ask some pointed questions if she sees his back anytime in the near future.

* * *

In the van on the other side of the street, a man spoke into the radio.

"Target in sight. Do we have a go? Over."

"You have a go. Now remember, your orders are to wait until dark. When the target is alone, proceed with capture. Make sure to cause minimal damage. We need that little abnormality alive and well. Be advised, she is quicker and stronger than you, and has some fighting skills. Over."

The man looked in the back at his college, who was busying himself with making sure the silver inlaid shackles would hold.

"Acknowledged. Over and out."

* * *

Anima, Animae – The term refers firstly to the full animal form of Kyn. The size of which is usually same as a large specimen of the actual animal, as opposed to the fighter-form. Secondly, it refers to the mental and psychological differences, as well as additional instincts that are part of being a Kyn.

Change, Transformation, First Shift – The very first shape-shifting of a Kyn. It happens in late teens to the ones who were born, and approximately 20-30 hours after being made Kyn. It is the deciding point whether or not the Person will be Kyn or Feral.

God, Goddess – the Kyn follow the belief that there is one divine being, but they cannot comprehend it, and so worship the many aspects of it, the so called god-avatars, as the ones they vaguely can. Oddly enough, men refer to this entity as God, and women as Goddess.

Kyn, Shifterkyn, Shifters – People with the ability to change their physical form into that of an animal. They are either Kyn-born, i.e., born with the potential that manifests itself in late teens, or are made so by large quantities of another Shifterkyn`s saliva in their bloodstream. In either case, failure to control and embrace one's animae, also anima, results in a Feral.

Nemesis – An order of Kyn trained to hunt down the Ferals. One can become such by being taken as apprentice by a Nemesis. Their patron is Dancer, god-avatar of battle, defending and fire, one of the four Just Ones.

_F. Mckinney, The Kyn, the Essential Vocabulary. Oxford University Social Studies Yearly n. 87. vol. 1._

* * *

_So, this is one of my stories from my Kyn-verse. It's been chasing itself 'round my head for so long, I got tired of watching it and wrote it down. I must warn you, I'm a first time writer, so it might suck; and if you find that this has been done before, warn me, so I don't get accused of pinching ideas. Also, if someone would like to beta this, I'm all ears! Reviews are welcome, but if you criticize, elaborate, and include a suggestion for improving this._


	2. ten months later

**Ten months later...

* * *

**

General Hammond had a headache. He was sitting behind his desk, doing paperwork and strongly wishing for a shot of whiskey.

SG-1 somehow managed to thwart yet another of NID`s experiments, this time rescuing three Kyn females.

Kyn as in Shifterkyn. Shapeshifters, the kind that inspired werewolf stories, two of which were pregnant. There was also the matter of the Feral in the cage. The kind of shapeshifter that inspired the original Little Red Riding Hood.

Today's schedule contained meeting the Kyn leader and explaining the situation. _That_ will be pleasant – like a visit from his in-laws.

Since the Kyn went public half a year ago they came pretty far in making themselves appear harmless and cuddly. But he knew they weren't as harmless as they appeared.

Oh, the public accepted them readily enough. They were tolerated, if stared at. There were some incidents with religious zealots and concerned parents at school, and he knew folks at Washington still weren't sure what they wanted to do with the ones that were working for the government and in the military.

There might be some trouble, but they were protected by the law, had their own justice system, and they even opened one of the temples that housed their religion to the public.

_And_ their Head Alpha was rumored to be on good terms with the President. The Kyn didn't have any agenda other than existing peacefully as citizens of the USA, and something like that was rare in DC. They possessed both money and were on good terms with fellow-Kyn internationally, which made them ideal for diplomacy. Thus they had some major _Influence_.

Which meant, they were to be briefed about the Stargate Program, and handed over every last scrap of information on the lab. He was told to expect a delegation of three, the First Alpha In Charge of North America and two more. Two of the Nemesis, which from what he gathered was like a cop with the kill-permit. And he was told to expect them to be furious.

Apparently the rouge NID group was trying to figure out just how the Kyn got their animae decided.

He was knowledgeable enough on the matter, Private Collings was pretty clear in his explanation. So was Zara Solomon. But even the Kyn didn't know that. Apparently the animal they could turn into -the animae- wasn't inherited, but had to do something with the personality. And those poor women were forcibly impregnated as part of the experiment.

When they first brought them here it was only Dr. Gaette from linguistics that kept them from tearing into Teal'c and making a run for it. Thankfully, the three Kyn ladies calmed down as soon as they had contacted their respective Alphas. They had a conference call with the President, their Alphas, and the First Alpha, an experience he won't be forgetting any time soon. After that they were content to stay, as long as they were not separated, and he assured them that they would be taken home as soon as this mess was resolved.

The Feral was another thing entirely.

From what he gathered the head scientist wanted to try and be a shape-shifter. So he had himself injected with a large amount of the Kyn saliva. Trying for the near-eternal life and super strength. But he became Feral instead. It looked to be some sort of monster from the Dog Soldiers, but smarter and uglier. From the initial report it was apparent, that, if one of the Kyn females, a one Zara Solomon, hadn't intervened, a helluva lot more people would've died. Daniel and Jack were still in the infirmary, and Sam got out of it alive only because the damn thing seemed more interested in mating than eating.

He didn't feel bad at all that it will be executed as soon as the Shifterkyn delegation got here. He quietly hoped it would be slow and painful.

The facility itself was discovered accidentally. The SG-1 was on its way from Jack's cabin when they recognized a NID operative and decided to follow him. There was `kidnapping, threats, diversions and explosions` to quote Jack, and somehow the Feral got out and went on a killing spree.

Times like this made him want to retire. One thing on top of the other - first the alien snakes, then _Kyn_. What was next, vampires?

He could remember his own disbelief at the initial briefing, even after the President himself confirmed it. Hell, he didn't believe right until Sgt. Collings turned into his fighter-form. It should look funny, a gray cat on his hind legs in BDU. Except it was a 7`2 furry monster standing at attention.

Carter still didn't admit that she swooned and nearly collapsed. To be fair, Teal'c nearly did. Jack was so shocked it took nearly a minute before he cracked a catnip joke.

There was a knock on the door. He sighted and straightened his back.

``Come in,`` he called.

A small brunette entered, and politely sat down at his gesture.

Zara Solomon was small, curvy and middle-age looking, with long facial features, dark coloring and a friendly way about her. She looked more like an assistant librarian than a bearkyn. It was hard to believe this little thing saved lives by knocking the bastard off Sam and luring him into a hastily compiled trap. And then cussed the living hell out of `em for trying to fight a Feral instead of running like hell - In English, Yiddish, Aramaic and a bunch of other languages, including Klingon. She had Daniel at hello.

``How can I help you, ma'am? The Shifterkyn delegation doesn't arrive for another hour.`` He said it as kindly as he could.

He had eagerly accepted her request to be present. Ms. Solomon was the most level-headed of the three, and being present, she would verify his words and assurances of proper conduct towards them. There was also the fact that the shifter-woman was a font of information on the subject of Kyn, being the historian-slash-teacher for the Alabama Kyn House. And for some reason treated him as a honorary uncle of some sort.

She looked at him now, seriously. Her knuckles were white, and she looked anxious.

``I spoke to Marcus, I mean, Dr. Gaette, but he did not know. I was wondering if any other Kyn were found,`` she answered in her heavily accented, raspy voice.

Lord. Must not snap at her.

``Ms. Solomon,`` he started carefully, ``Are you trying to tell me there were other Shifterkyn in that facility?``

She looked at him, instantly alarmed.

``I thought you knew! I was imprisoned almost all year, but we were moved at some point. There was nine of us, in the beginning, I think, at the first facility. I smelled their scents in the hallway. There was a black-out there and some got out. We were moved right afterwords.``

He did know there was nine Kyn captured by the NID, but he didn't know if any bodies were recovered, or what happened to the other 6. The `first` facility was a fiery rubble now, The Nemesis took care of that. But the few surviving scientists at the one the SG-1 found, swore up and down that there was only the three `test subjects` in it.

He told her as much.

Her face crumbled, and he hurried to reassure her in some way.

``It's likely that the escaped `Kyn brought reinforcements and burned that building down after they got their people out of it.``

He had to chuckle at her look of surprise.

``Now miss Solomon, I'm an Air Force General, not the general public. I know about the structure and the ways of your justice system.``

That was worth envy, so simple, yet efficient. Alphas stationed in Kyn Houses looked after the Kyn in their territory, the five First Alphas overlooked Alphas and the Order of Nemesis took care of any perpetrators. Mostly that was just the Ferals.

She gave a tremulous smile, looking rattled, but her shoulders relaxed some.

Then she gasped and suddenly the tears started to fall. He made a were-bear cry. Damn. A crisis he could handle, a sobbing woman, not so much. Well, if it worked for him...

He took a bottle and a glass from his bottom drawer and filled the glass half-way with his emergency scotch. The woman before him took a deep breath. He wordlessly handed her a box of tissues. She blew her nose and gratefully accepted the glass. She gulped it down like water, and pulled herself back together into the steely woman he was almost friends with now.

``I suppose we can leave for the surface some time soon? I'm anxious to see the light of the day again. And Yumi and Charlotte are pregnant. They need some sun to get their vitamin D, Doctor Fraiser says.``

He lifted his eyebrows.

``They plan to keep their babies?``

Zara Solomon folded her arms. Angrily, which he was much more comfortable with.

``Of course. They were quite clear about that. And doctor Fraiser checked that there was no genetic manipulation going on.``

She caught sight of his face. Realization sparked in her eyes, and she started to explain in that lecturing way of hers.

``Them keeping their babies has nothing to do with our religion and everything to do with opportunity. It is incredibly rare for a Shifterkyn women to become pregnant, you see. Even then, often the pregnancy ends before the end of the first trimester. And the percentage of stillbirth is astonishing, as is the percentage of infant death. And to top _that _off, some of the Kynborn do not grasp the Teaching enough to prevent themselves from going Feral. I know that my own mother went without shifting for two years before she got pregnant with me and my four fraternal brother and sisters, two of which died in infancy. They might not get another chance at procreation.``

And doesn't that explain a mite, he thought. No wonder the Alphas were spitting mad.

They had found a container with a half dissected eight-month fetus in one of the labs. One that had the already slim chances of becoming a person taken away._ He_ might be merely sickened by it, but the Kyn... he well and truly _didn't_ want to be the one having this briefing. One bad word from the Kyn Alpha and his career would be finished.

On that thought...

He dug out a slim file and handed it to her. She lifted an eyebrow and read it while he cleared his table some. By the time she finished reading he had the papers arranged in some semblance of order. She handed the file back, confused.

``Can I ask why...?``

``What can you tell me about the Shifterkyn delegation?``

She blinked.

``Not much. I only met two of them before. I know their reputations, though.``

At his expectant look, she sighed.

``This is mostly rumors. Most of us only ever deal with our own Alpha. I see mine once a year, and only supposed to call him if something is seriously wrong. And most of us hope we never have to meet any of the Nemesis. You should ask Yumi, she has one in her family.``

She paused, and he kept quiet, waiting. Her eyes lingered on the empty glass in front of her, deep in thought.

``What I do know of the North America's First Alpha is that he is a good leader. He got us into the public without the pyres and pitchforks, so he has to be a good politician. But beyond that... I have only seen him once. Aaron Richard Everett is a commanding presence. Makes your anima feel sort of humbled but safe.`` She looked wistful for a moment.

``But an Alpha always has that sort of impression to a Kyn. He lives in DC, has his own Kyn House right next to a private park, deals in real estate. A Kyn needs help, he gives it.

Nemesis Michael Zhuchkow is supposed to be from Minsk. Old as dirt and twice as dirty in a fight, if rumors are true. Called the Death Eagle, a legend for the things he'd done during the World Wars. He lives in New Orleans, has a really famous bar. Three children and widowed, his last wife didn't make it through the Change. Siobhan Roy Michaels put her down as a favor to him.

`Faerie` Siobhan is said to be a vicious fighter, with a soft spot for motorcycles and not much else. I met her once - don't let her looks fool you, because she only looks like Peter Pan. She is very young for a Nemesis, made one only about a century old. Michael trained her himself. She is something of a rarity, she was infected by a Feral and survived without any knowledge of the Teaching. I found her to be sort of cold, but the circumstances warranted it at the time. Nemesis monitor a continent at once, so she travels a lot, too, but last I heard, she was working as a mechanic not too fa-``

... And that was when his secretary, breathing fast, stuck his head in.

``Sir, the Shifterkyn delegation is here early.``

``Have them brought to the briefing room.``

George stood and hastily dialed Carter's office, relaying the information. He turned towards the suddenly still woman in front of him.

``Any last advice?``

It was more of a rhetorical question, but just before they walked out the door, he heard her say behind his back, viciously.

``Make sure to tell the Nemesis of what the Feral did when he was still in his human skin.``

* * *

Zee walked through the underground tunnels of Cheyenne Mountain Complex, sorely tempted to tear someone apart.

She was almost glad that there was a Feral to be killed.

And not just any Feral, this one was a scientist at the same facility she broke out of nearly four months ago.

It stung, that this gaggle of army brutes was able to bring them down while they could not even track them.

Michael at her side was calmly walking in his oddly light-footed way, his hulk of a body excluding calm for all of their sakes.

Aaron was tense, walking in front of them, still stewing. She wasn't there when he was told of the experiments, but Beatrice told her later that `his wrath sent everyone in the DC House skedaddling out`. He yelled at the _President_, for the love of Holy, though he apologized when he calmed down.

She wore the formal attire in stead of her usual hunting clothes, as did Michael. The dark purple cloak on her shoulders was a familiar weight, almost as comforting as the two silver daggers hanging from her belt. Leather boots and black tunic and trousers completed the official garb of a Nemesis. She looked like a child playing dress-up next to Michael. With his height and breadth, light coloring and sharp features he looked like a Russian noble from days long gone. Aaron, on the other hand, in his expensive suit and a briefcase, looked like a lawyer.

She used the time it took to get to their destination to reflect on the events that brought this on.

She thought back, on the night of the not-so-great escape...

_+++flashback+++_

_From what Michael told her, the Spanish girl, Pilar, called him, while she was still high on drugs, after getting them out. It was all Pilar, she was the one that saved them, while the Nemesis was laying on her bloody arse, flying high with the fairies._

_It was Pilar`s idea to wait in the ditch behind the train tracks. The four of them had gotten away -after sneaking, not fighting, their way out- by jumping on a cargo train. They wouldn't be able to without that black-out, and that nice old bum that held the compartment door open for them, according to Pilar._

_And then they just waited a day until they were far enough and jumped off. Four, she, Pilar, and two others, a dark-haired Turkish woman and a bony black African girl. All pregnant and scared and not sharing a language. The African girl spoke something sounding French, but no-one but her did, and she was still high as a kite. She was pretty out of it, but she was coherent enough to give Michael`s name and address._

_Pilar somehow managed to find a phone booth and call an ambulance despite the fact that she spoke no English at all, rallying the others. And then from the hospital she called her Alpha and then Michael. And then of course Michael called Aaron, while driving through a snowstorm to pick them up._

_The Order of Nemesis had apparently been searching for her and the others for a while, and not three hours after the call, the first one, a lanky Indian apprentice reached them. By that time of course, the police made their arrival and Nayim had a tough time sneaking them away. He had to wait until the other Order members came. There were almost fifty of them, full Nemesis and apprentices alike, from all over the world. It nearly got them caught, when they faked a gang-fight to distract the policemen trying to interrogate them._

_But they had gotten them to the nearest Kynhouse, in Idaho. Diana took charge and it was agreed that Michael would take the four of them and she would take the best trackers and immediately start to hunt._

_She was sleeping still, when Lyle went after their scent back to that hellhole, tracking them to the rails and them running along them, until he found their scent again two days later. They found the facility empty, and she was not able to watch as it burned._

_The drugs wore off just in time to see Michael walk through the door. He looked at her, then enveloped her in a rare hug, and then looked again started cursing. The other three cowered, so he stopped and told them to get ready to leave. She never knew he could speak that many languages._

_They ended up in Indiana, where the others were whisked away by their ecstatic families and Alphas. And soon after, Michael told her the children or child she carried will likely be normal, that the others didn't have any scrambled genetics, so she shouldn't worry. It was then that she fell to pieces and cried on his shoulder for half an hour non-stop. She didn't ask for details, not wanting to know, and he seemed to understand. She thought about it during the drive back -to Colorado, because that was still where her things were._

_Once `home`, she unpacked her boxes and decided against abortion. Michael stayed with her to keep her safe, for a time. The first week was hell. Her clothes didn't fit her, and she was moody, and the nightmares of that dreadful place did not help matters._

_But then Leyla bought her some clothes, and Michael would start to wake her just before the nightmare got really bad, and she realized she would be a mother._

_It was still hard, especially when she was put on bed rest. But Michael, Leyla and Carl, even Caroline, did all they could to make it bearable. Even when she got snippy and mean, and big as a house._

_Michael and Carl would always compliment her then, with the excuse of Michael teaching Carl how to properly compliment a woman, because `A compliment makes every woman feel better and improves the marital relation`._

_``Hey you bloody useless prats, I feel like a whale here. A little respect, if it is not too much!``_

_``And yet you are as beautiful as a new moon and radiant as a star-`` Carl, fluffing up a pillow._

_``Nonono, you bestolosch! You must make a compliment that fits!`` Michael, with a tray loaded with tea and biscuits._

_``She is the sun, not the moon, radiating and colorful. Look at the woman's coloring before you open your foolish mouth! And it is also a good idea to compliment a more specific feature. Like so- `The radiance of your charm outshines the sun,` or ` When you fight, your movement is that of a dancer, a beautiful, dangerous enchantment.` See? Try again. And stop laughing, you beautiful fruit from the Tree of Eden.`` _

_Even now, it brought a smile to her lips._

_Leyla looked at the cards for her once, and prophesied that the children will have her eyes and the father's charm. And then Caroline, of all things Holy, calmed her down and yelled at a mortified Leyla for being so insensitive as to bring up the subject._

_Caroline. Who knew the bloody wench could be actually useful? She knew all about babies and childbirth and such. She told her about walking in the sun, and proper diet, and not even touching silver jewelry. She helped with shopping, and she made her a patchwork quilt. The prissy bitch was now her prissy bitch of a friend._

_And Carl, with his ruggedness, long hair, black leather, earrings and a secret love for books. The scrawny goth was the most giving, kind, and nurturing person she had ever known._

_Michael, staying for the first few weeks, and then visiting as often he could, keeping her informed, having her do logistics so she didn't go out of her mind with boredom._

_Leyla, with her card-reading job and dark, mysterious looks of a gypsy at odds with her sunny, energetic personality, love of bright colors and sometimes over-emotional reactions._

_The birth itself was a strangely exhilarating agony. In only two rounds, thankfully. But as soon as her two miracles were there, in her arms... She could almost forget the pain and humiliation that made it possible. She still hadn't named them, as it was custom to wait for half a year, so that the Lady would see they were content staying in this world. But even now, at only four moths of age, it was obvious that they would live. They were only two, after all, and both were equally strong at birth. Two thousand grams each, a boy and a girl._

_It made the frustration and rage at something like this happening to her somehow less prominent. And cold resolve to make someone pay for doing this -not only to her, but to them- took its place._

_+++end of flashback+++_

And now, finally, the hell was being paid.

The ones responsible for her suffering were paying. It didn't make it any better. What would make it better would be to tell her beautiful babies that their father was a good man. Or even who he was. And that is why she was here. She would find out just who the father was, and maybe kill him then.

They were led to a spacious briefing room and asked to wait.

There were chairs, but Aaron did not sit down. Instead he reined in his temper and started to exclude the calm, soothing power of an Alpha. Michael gave a breath of relief, which was responded by a apologetic tilt of the head. She leaned into it, basking in it for a moment, allowing it to calm her down. He must of smelled her anxiety.

No one said a word. Among the Kyn, non-verbal communication _was_ a language. Granted, the anima form, or even fighter-form was much better for it.

He looked at her now, asking if she was fine.

She told him she was, and that the question was getting old.

Michael let her know he would take over the three `Kyn, and she should stay and talk diplomacy, meaning 'look pretty and harmless'.

She agreed and looked at Aaron for confirmation.

He cautioned to wait firstly until it was obvious they would not have need of Michael for intimidation.

They nodded respectfully.

The door opened, and a round looking general walked in.

Aaron turned to greet him and they took their places guarding his back. The general was surprisingly not shocked at the odd picture they presented. He merely let in a dark haired Kyn woman, two other human women, and a non-human creature that was not something she encountered before. Aaron didn't flinch, so she did not, either. _This is a Jaffa, then._

She took a lungful of air, this time cataloging individual scents, breaking them down and memorizing them.

The General`s scent was a complicated male-human-age-lemon grass-gunpowder.

The blond woman smelled of ozone-sun-on-meadow-female, but there was also a trace of a similar unknown sub-scent like the _Jaffa_ had over wood-nothuman-male-ozone-unknown and nervousness.

The doctor smelled of female-peppers-comfort-clover under the temporary-scents of disinfect, coffee and exhaustion. She was also the only one not the least bit afraid or anxious, other than the General.

The Solomon woman smelled of Kyn-roses-frost-paper, and anxiety.

She broke the concentration and started paying attention on what was being told.

``Good evening, I am George Hammond, the General in charge of this facility. These are Teal'c, Zara Solomon, Dr. Janet Fraiser, and-``

``Samantha Carter,`` said Aaron with a smile. ``I read your fascinating paper on wormhole physics.``

The pretty blond glowed at the praise.

Zara Solomon she remembered from some sad affair back when she was still an apprentice. The Kyn bowed low before the Alpha, exposing her neck, as was proper. Aaron put his hand on her shoulder and for a brief moment let his presence saturate the air. The power and that strange sense of `protected` was strong enough to register even to the those not Kyn. Then he gave her a gentle push, and she gave a soft sigh of gratitude and sat down.

The General seemed to take this in stride. Aaron calmly offered a hand, which Hammond accepted.

``I am Aaron Richard Everett, The First Alpha in charge of North America. My companions are Nemesis Zhuchkow and Michaels. It is a pleasure to finally talk face-to-face, General. Now, if you don't object I would appreciate you lettin` Nemesis Zhuchkow to go and talk to Ms. Millter and Ms. Nareyi. We would like to get them home as soon as possible.``

Nicely done. The way he introduced them as one would the `nice police officers` in a school, the way he let a hint of his southern drawl slip into his speech to show he was a home-bred American. His attire was formal, to show respect. And the rakish good looks was sure to endear him to the ladies present.

The General, however, did not buy it, and her opinion of the man went further up. But he nodded all the same, and instructed the Jaffa Teal'c to accompany Michael to the mess hall, where the other Kyn were likely to be.

Aaron sat down, and Captain Carter started on the explanation that would probably be involving the Stargate, the Goa'uld, the alien who went with Michael, and how the NID was just a tad too protective of the planet.

Aaron told the General that the three of them were already made aware of all that by the President.

Hammond made a call to confirm that, and what followed was the standard diplomatic dance of polite words an double meanings, to convey things they could have said in one sentence instead of twenty.

It started with the speech that meant `Can you please not fry us for this?` from the side of the General, and `Of course not but please give us NID, we promise not to fry them literally,` from Aaron.

It was followed by a round of `We don`t know either, but we'd help frying given the chance,` and the responsive `rouge NID that did it acceptable for the time, why did they do it?` and on and on. She was bored out of her wits.

Michael returned, letting her and Aaron know that the Kyn women were indeed well. The others watched the exchange with puzzled looks, knowing that something was happening, but not quite comprehending what.

Michael and her took seats at each side of their Alpha.

Doctor Fraiser reported on the state of the Kyn they rescued, and Zara gave her account of things. The Solomon bearkyn also did her very best to endear these people to them. She seemed to have a slight case of hero worship towards the oblivious general. Quite understandable; in an unknown position, she must have latched on the first thing that felt like an Alpha.

She herself played her part of being sweet and friendly, and even found that she liked Doctor Fraiser. She politely offered to Carter to come watch the killing of the Feral. Her offer was, astonishingly, declined, but then General Hammond ordered her that she witnesses the execution in place of her CO.

Samantha Carter then started her account of things in clipped tones and a slight scent of horror remembered. And after the first few sentences, she felt grateful she was already seated.

Because she knew the military woman's CO.

Colonel Jack O`Neill. Trust her luck.

* * *

The Alpha was so damn … likable. He shouldn't be, thought Janet.

A man that was a Shifterkyn equivalent of a king should look more intimidating. Especially one that could get them all in world of trouble if he as much as complained to the President.

She had imagined someone more regal and animalistic, like the Nemesis Zhuchkow. All tall, huge and intimidating, sharp and hard, looking like a noble from another time in his purple robes. It was prejudiced, but it was true.

And the woman looked and acted nothing like a Nemesis should. Well, except for her offer to Sam. Seriously, this was a Nemesis? Blame the lack of sleep and not enough coffee for her thoughts, but she could just imagine her starring in a Peter Pan school play.

The Alpha was still the bigger surprise. He was middle-aged in appearance, had eyes average enough brown, and his hair was a mousy blond. His features were sort of rough, but when he'd initially smiled at her in turn, she very nearly swooned.

But then she felt the power he held. The power of his charisma, the strength and comfort he extended to Zara for a brief moment, that relaxed the tension out of the Kyn-woman she never noticed was there.

Teal'c had very nearly bolted at that. Or maybe attacked, she didn't know. Despite all her efforts, only his team knew why he was so twitchy around Shifterkyn. It didn't help that the two Nemesis seemed to catch on the fact that he was a Jaffa as soon as they stepped in, and were eying him for a while like a cat would a rat – like they knew it was tough, but it was _still_ just... prey.

Things progressed more or less smoothly, until Sam started to give her report.

She said maybe five words, when the Alpha`s power was suddenly flooding the room again, and not in a good way like before. Before, it was comforting. But this was cold, commanding, furious, with a promise of violence.

He halted the conversation with just a raised hand.

Both he and Zhuchkow were looking at the Michaels woman. Her eyes were wide. She looked back at him and they seemed to have an entire conversation without words.

They were communicating in Kyn, she realized with wonder. A language made almost entirely of body language. She read about it, but never saw it in person.

But why? Something Sam said? She was just telling them who was involved. Which name did she say last? _Jack_.

Michaels knew Jack?

She was looking sort of flustered. Her Alpha looked questioning. Michaels stared at the floor, and whispered something too low to hear.

Zhuchkow lifted an eyebrow. Everett chuckled, and the air rushed back into the room. Michaels was blushing and glaring balefully at her fellow Nemesis, who was now trying hard not to laugh. Everett turned to General Hammond.

``I apologize. A misunderstanding on my part. You were saying, Captain Carter?``

The General looked like he wanted to ask, but he merely told Sam to go on. Sam gave a curious glance at still flustered Michaels, but finished her report.

``Well,`` said Everett, after she'd finished, ``I am inclined to believe we are in your debt. You rescued my people when we were still a long way from finding them.``

_What?_

General Hammond voiced her bewilderment.

``You mean you knew?``

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, since he was suddenly the target to three pairs of insulted looks. Apparently insinuating they let this happen was a bad move. It was Zhuchkow who answered him, in a surprisingly smooth baritone.

``We certainly noticed when they went missing, General. Was looking up and down for them.``

Everett sighed.

``There was another facility, as you know. Four managed to escape. Siobhan here was one of them.``

Michaels nodded. Her face was completely blank when she relayed her story in a deadpan tone. She should talk to Michaels about getting some therapy later. She hid it well, but she could still detect some PTSD there.

General Hammond looked like he was going to start breaking things by the time she finished. She absently reminded herself to check his blood pressure when this was over. She completely understood his anger.

To do something like this ... How could they?_ Why_ would they? To do all this researching despite the fact that the Kyn had published any and all knowledge on the subject of their a series of _detailed_ medical journals. And she knew a few colleges that did studies with Kyn volunteers. The Kyn actually encouraged it. Probably in hopes that some bright doctor would approach them with ways to help. Oh, the irony.

General Hammond gave the Kyn a copy of the data they found, and asked if they would be dealing with the Feral. The two Nemesis exchanged looks, or maybe had a conversation, and then Everett spoke.

``It would be best if they went to take care of the Feral while I go and reassure the Alphas that their missing are truly well taken care of. And then it would be as good time as any to start making arrangements to send them home. They will sign the proper non-confidentiality forms and such.``

This last was said to General Hammond, who nodded politely enough.

``And the other two?``

``Will be found.``

The way Everett said it, it wasn't a mere hope or a vow, it was a fact. The General nodded.

``If you need any help we could provide, I expect you to ask us.``

Everett looked sharply at him at that. The two looked at each other for a long moment, faces impassive, eyes sharp. The Nemesis were standing again. She thought the anger and violence would fill the air again. But what filled the air was a sense of... gratitude.

The alpha smiled.

``Likewise.``

The two nodded at each other, reaching some sort of understanding. She really didn't get men sometimes. Or maybe it was just leaders.

God, did she need that coffee.

* * *

Michael was _still_ chuckling at her.

She _hated_ to be laughed at, and he knew it, and he was _still_ chuckling at her.

It wasn't as if she didn't tell him what she was doing the night before she was captured. Even if she did not give a name. Apparently he knew this man, and it was funny for some reason. He said something about `just desserts for stiff necked mules.` Slavic humor at its finest.

Apparently the humiliation of the red-headed doctor giving her a number of a therapist friend of hers wasn't enough.

``I shouldn't be surprised, but truly the Lady had tricks in weaving when she set him on your path. You are two birds of a feather, Little Torch.``

The nickname he used when he was pleased with her did not make her fell any less insulted. And now he insisted they go and say hello to his old `battle-brother`. _Battle-brother._

Michael was hers, and Pilar was her battle-sister, but one did not say such things lightly. It was both an oath, and an acknowledgment of things endured and accomplished. Just what did the man do to earn that title?

The good General provided them with an escort, a muscular Marine as tall as Michael, who was now leading them to the sub-basement, where the Feral was being contained.

And most shamelessly eavesdropping all the way. She glared at him, and he looked at her with a carefully blank face. Bastard. Of course, Michael noticed, and laughed again.

``Hah! I cannot believe you tried to sell him the `innocent kindergarten teacher` story. Did you know, when I first met him, he was persuading nine rebels with guns that he was a school teacher?``

This was addressed to both her, and the Marine walking in front of them.

Oh, they were buttering up the natives? Fine by her. Extra intel never hurts.

Meanwhile, Michael was cranking up the congeniality. It was so unfair, how he could just talk to someone for five minutes, before they practically adopted him, and _trusted_ him, all chummy-like. She was green with envy.

``And they believed him, too. Let him go and felt good they contributed to the education of the region, no doubt.``

The disturbing thing was, he wasn't making this up.

Their escort – Sgt. Parr – looked positively gleeful behind the stiff military posture at that bit of information. Josey did tell her once that `the barracks gossiped more than old spinster-biddies at a tea party.`

She giggled prettily.

Pause, so he had the time to look at her and register,` _whoa, she's sort of sweet,` _now, just ask something to start him going...

``You are not uncomfortable around Kyn, sir?``

She asked the question in her sweetest, politest, English-rose tone, the kind that made it sound like she was merely making polite conversation. It was a technique Michael taught her. Most men didn't know how to talk small-talk without something useful slipping. And if you didn't get them talking, they wouldn't tell you, because they would be silent, now wouldn't they?

``Sergeant Parr, or just Parr, Miss. Sir makes me look behind my back,`` said the Marine with a dazzling grin and a thick southern drawl that probably had more than one girl swooning.

Then he seemed to remember that Michael was present and continued in a more polite and formal tone.

``I've had a Kyn on my squad, before Shifterkyn went public. A fella named Parker, do you know him? Was the one to do the whole demonstration explaining thing. Got hisself on leave before he did, just in case. When he came back, our CO put him on guard duty for two months straight. Right after the dressing down for keeping secrets.``

She smiled sweetly at him. He gave her the dazed look that usually meant she was now in the `_hot, but out of my league_` category. Bless the Lady she saw fit to grant her dimples.

``I heard you had two Shifterkyn in the science department, and another on an off-world team,`` Michael said.

Both _knew_ there was four in the science department, and knew their names. The man who was on an off-world team had resigned little before giving demonstrations in the briefings. She wondered if Aaron planned to do something to get him back here.

Meanwhile, the Marine was answering Michael.

``Yea, there are Kyn, two in Linguistics, one in Microbiology and one in Engineering. But Sergeant Collings that was in SG-7 resigned, filled the paperwork weeks before and everything, and with a good reason too. His CO in the team didn't take it well. Pulled a gun and a _cross_ on him at the briefing. The fuc- The man's a prissy zealot. Let me tell you...``

And what followed was a series of anecdotes, his opinions and those of his teammates, that gave clear picture of the base's policy on the subject of Kyn. Michael was playing `the listener who understood`, and asked only enough questions to steer the conversation. She smiled and acted charming, all the time giving the impression that she was interested in his words because he was such a_ fine_ storyteller. Start like you're making small talk and then egg them on by acting like they really caught her interest with their amazing rethorical skills, that was the key.

She felt bad, manipulating the gullible young man in such way. From his words, and the impressions so far, she deduced that these people were honestly trying to help. Nothing indicated an ulterior motive. And Aaron liked the General.

Michael seemed to be reassured on the subject also, because he started to really chat with the Sergeant. Unfortunately he also let slip she met Colonel O'Neill in a bar. The old lout.

Fortunately they arrived to the room where the Feral was kept _before_ he could elaborate on what kind of a bar.

Capitan Carter was waiting for them, accompanied by Zara and a small crowd of heavily armed guards. Sergeant Parr stood at attention and then fell behind with the other guard-types.

``He is kept in a cage,`` the Capitan said, subdued, as she opened the door.

The woman, - well, all of them, really – stank of fear, in some cases bordering on panic.

The room had slightly singed gray walls and a fenced off pit about 200 meters deep. She sensed the Feral down there even before she looked down.

He was kept in a cage, but the metal was not silver, or even silver coated. It must have been something strong to have held him so long. Even now, he was throwing himself against the already bent bars, growling and snapping.

The feral was lupine. _He probably used Charlotte's saliva, then. _Those were not the hardest to kill. He looked sort of like the Wolfman, albeit a huge one. As tall as a warrior form of a wolf, but not with a wolfs head - no muzzle, whiskers or ears. Its face resembled a goblin from the Lord Of The Rings movies, with fur (though she would never admit to being a LOTR-fan).

He had long claws, sharp teeth and human-level intelligence, but no tail to swipe at her, venom to slow her down, or tough scales to break trough. Easy-peasy.

And as a bonus, this was the man who did all those ...tests on her. It could not have happened to a better person. Michael stood next to her, looking down at the Feral in the cage. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she barely noticed the other people in the room.

``You did say you wished him gutted,`` he said, chuckling. ``It would seem The Just hear you.``

There was a shocked silence from the humans.

She sighted. It _would_ be very satisfying. And she would regret it if she did it, blast her morals. She looked up at him, disappointed that he thought so lowly of her.

``The Teaching does not allow that and you know it. `I shall kill them as my Gods will. With silver and wit and warrior-form, for they would destroy what is my vow to protect.` Nemesis, scroll 7, section 43, line 98. I'm not an apprentice anymore for a reason.``

He gave her one of those proud, genuine smiles that meant she passed a test of some sort.

``_Da_. You are. Major Carter,`` he called. The blond came to stand beside them, face carefully blank.

``Bring the key to that cage. My colleague will need it.``

* * *

Lying in bed at the tender mercies of Janet was not on the list of Jack's top favorite things to do.

He only had a few scratches and a bump on the head, fercryingoutloud.

Ok, fine, so he was unconscious for a day or four, but he was awake _now_. And yeah, his collarbone was broken, but she could at least allow him TV.

Daniel was lying in bed next to him, but he was not a good distraction, because he was out cold on painkillers.

Jack sighed. It was nearing midnight, but he still couldn't sleep. He had some visitors earlier, and now his head was reeling.

First the three Kyn ladies came visit him as they have every day for the past few days, only to say goodbye. They were returning home. They all had him promise not to hesitate to visit at any time. Zara stayed behind. She had asked him if he knew someone by the name Siobhan Michaels.

And when he sputtered, he heard a familiar laugh, and the man he knew as Misha Kobaiev came in chuckling. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating.

Two months in a war zone will make people connect, but he and Mike... Battle-brothers, Mike said once, and Jack had to agree. He hated him on principle at first, because he was a mercenary, but got over it when the man saved his life and that of his team, blowing his own cover in the process. He felt guilty for a long time, for the oddly ethical mercenary who became his friend though a mutual exchange of life saving, who helped them all survive in that hell. Last he saw him, Mike was shot and thrown out of airplane, deemed worthless as a captive.

But the big Russian was really there and _alive_, and wearing what he recognized as the official dress uniform of the Nemesis. That fact made him pause from crying Goa'uld. Zara left silently, and the not-dead man sat down by his bed. And then Mike – Michael Zhuchkow - told him some things that made him wish he was still unconscious.

He had a friend who was a Shifterkyn, were-eagle, and a Nemesis. Mike explained how he survived that fall by shifting in full anima form, that he was there not as a mercenary, but as a Nemesis hunting down a Feral Pack.

And that he was the mentor and trainer of the Nemesis he recently got intimately acquainted with. Siobhan, the mystery woman from Atlanta. No wonder she had laughed at his offer of protection with Mike in her corner. The way his eyes shone, it looked like Mike thought of her as his own daughter. He had half expected the guy to do something rash and violent, but he merely pointed out that he trained her into a Nemesis, and she therefore knew how to properly beat the snot out of him if she ever felt the need. But he would do worse if he smeared her reputation.

And then he smirked at his embarrassed stammering. The guy's often sadistic sense of humor wasn't among the things he missed.

That out of the way, they talked a long while, clearing the air, talking about old times, joking and catching up. In the end, one of Janet's evil minions threw Mike out.

Strangely, right now, it wasn't the fact that Mike was keeping something so big from him that bothered him the most. Yea, he was a little bit pissed about letting him feel guilty, not telling him earlier, but he couldn't blame the guy. He spent almost the whole year searching for the missing Kyn the NID snatched.

_And Siobhan was one of them._

Mike left _that_ out, probably thinking it Siobhan's business to tell that story. But then Carter came down, looking rattled, and spilled the whole deal on Sifterkyn big-wigs visiting and The Killing of the Feral.

Janet came running with sedatives when she heard him shout and curse when he found out.

The woman he woke up in bed in Atlanta was kidnapped by the crazy NID scientists _right after_ leaving the diner, impregnated like, like, ..._cattle_, and then escaped and gave birth.

He took a deep breath before he started cursing again. And she had been here today, killing the Feral in her fighter-form with just a silver dagger.

And of course then Carter just had to know how they met, and why was she blushing at the mention of his name. He nearly let if slip in his ire, but Carter only caught the bit about the diner, and he had the sense to stuff it in time.

He had mixed feelings about the fact that she didn't come visit him. He wanted... He didn't really know what. To apologize that he didn't stop her from being kidnapped? Not stopping her from walking out that door?

On the other hand, it would be awkward as hell meeting her again. He probably reminded her of the day she got grabbed anyway.

Thing was, he thought of her pretty often in the past months. She was a mystery, and he was at least part cat, `sides, he couldn't help but like her spunk. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he still dreamed sometimes, about how she'd looked, amused and smirking and naked on that hotel bed.

And now it turns out she was Shifterkyn. He had a wild drunken one-nighter with a shape-shifter. Guess he could stop felling guilty about her age. For all he knew, she could be older than him by centuries.

He wondered what was her _animae_. A wolf was most common, followed by felines and birds of prey. The herbivores were pretty common too, he heard, mostly deer and horse. The geeks working here that were Kyn were a were-caribou, -wolf, -raven, -wolf, and Sgt. Miller'd been a were-cat.

He hoped the man could come back, he was almost fit to be in charge of his own SG-team before he left...

``Good evening, O'Neill.``

Teal'c`s deep voice startled him out of his thoughts.

He stood by the bed, hands behind his back. To an untrained eye it wasn't obvious, but his stance and the set of his shoulders were tense, like he usually saw before a battle.

The Kyn visiting must've really freaked him out. It was a shame, the big guy had almost set his Kyn-phobia to rest in the past few weeks, even ate lunch with Yumi in the room and talked with Slater, the were-raven geek.

Apparently there were stories among the Jaffa about huge, furry, child-eating monsters, vulnerable only to silver. There were numerous superstitions on how to ward them away, that most took to be just that - superstitions. For Teal`c to find out about the Kyn was probably like for some catholic-raised atheist finding out that demons really existed, and then being told that they won't kill him because they don't feel like it.

Jack couldn't wait till Master Bra`tec found out.

But the Kyn left the Mountain, so what was bugging him?

``What's wrong, Teal'c?`` he asked. The big guy looked kinda worried.

``O`Neill, how do you know NemesisSiobhanMichaels?``

``Oh fercryingoutloud!``

* * *

_Feral__ – A creature ruled by basic animal urges, with human level intelligence and deviance. A wast majority of those made Kyn turn to such beings upon their Change, as do some Kynborn. They are usually quickly fought and killed by the Nemesis in a one-on-one fight, but there are recordings of a Feral that were not killed right away, and after some time regained cognitive thought and the ability to turn fully human for short periods of time. All of them put their efforts in causing as much devastation and death possible, eluded capture and tried and usually succeeded to form a Feral pack._

_Fighter-form__ - the second shape a Shifterkyn can assume. It is usually about two heads taller than the actual person, humanoid in shape, and covered in feathers, fur or scales, depending on the anima if the individual. The head is animal and proportionate to the body, the hands usually have fingers and opposable thumbs, and they retain the ability to speak. This is also both the strongest and fastest form, thus being used in the past primarily for travel and fighting. It is theorized that the fighter-form was an inspiration for the depictions of ancient Egyptian gods._

_Kynhouse__ – A group of up to a 1000 Kyn under the protection and leadership of an Alpha, also the house or place where the Alpha is based. It is usually in the middle of the territory, but not the actual home for neither the Alpha or the Kyn. It is both a temple and a courthouse, with a standing number of priests, at least one Nemesis on call, and usually some form of an emergency-line as well._

_The Teaching, the Way __– A text containing the commandments, stories, creation myths, as well as quite detailed methods and mental exercises to help a Kyn gain control of their animae at their Change, to avoid becoming a Feral. Some call it `The Kyn Bible`, and it is similarly significant to them. It is believed to be written down by an unknown Phoenician priest of Yarikh, sometime between 1200 and 1000 BC. It is divided into 14 scrolls of 398 sections each. _

F. Mckinney, _The Kyn, the Essential Vocabulary_. Oxford University Social Studies Yearly 87. vol. 1.

* * *

The standard disclaimer applies, Kyn - mine, SG-1 - no clue, but not mine.

You like? Reviews make me feel I should publish the rest of it...


	3. Shocking news, round 1

_Another repost, beacuse I found a pretty bad autocowreck in the previous version._

* * *

Chapter 3: **Shocking news, round 1**

"Zee, you got mail! From Mr. Zhuchkow!"

Carl's holler echoed throughout the house, unfortunately also though the nursery, where she was at the moment.

Gods, she loved the man, she really did, but actions like this made her want to gag him.

Thankfully the babies did not wake. She tucked them in, pressed a kiss on their little heads, and walked downstairs.

She slapped the loud idiot upside the head. He seemed to have caught on the why, and gave her a sheepish shrug. He handed her a thick parcel, and went to the kitchen, probably to fetch Leyla.

It's been a couple of months since they put a stop to the experiments. NID, the slippery bastards, somehow managed to weasel out of it, though they were much less powerful now that half the organization was in jail. The whole sorry business was getting an epilogue.

She stayed clear away, wanting no part of it, but there was a question she needed answered. She needed to know, not for herself, but for her little ones. It was important for their Naming ceremony, which would take place at the next half-moon. And the answer was in the parcel.

She couldn't wait for the others, so she ripped it open and leafed through the files, looking for the identity of the sperm donor. But there wasn't any. On the form the space was left empty. But then she read the line below.

Two minutes later, she was sitting on the floor of her sunny kitchen, her head between her knees, Caroline rubbing her back, a stream of concerned voices somewhere in the background. She knew exactly when Leyla read the paper that she had pried from her loose fingers.

The shriek and a stream of questions were just the thing to get her out of her shock-induced daze. Caroline stood up and plucked the paper from Leyla's wildly milling hands.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigaaaawd! Zee, you were already pregnant when you got there? WHO WAS IT? Was it Jace or Mack or Sven or Torvald or wait! Jace wasn't there for the hunt in Atlanta! And Mack don't go for girls which is a real shame `cuz he's like, divine and would really make a cute couple with you, and besides he got Bind last year-"

The rest was muffled by Carl putting a hand over his bound-mate's mouth. The man had a patience of a saint. He caught Leyla's eyes, and she took a deep breath and fell silent behind his hand.

Leyla walked over and enveloped her in a hug. Carl went to the liquor cupboard and took out her strongest rum, then went to pour everyone a pint and her a generous glass.

Meanwhile, Caroline put her cool head to good use. She was sitting primly on a stool by the counter and waited until everyone drank up, reading through the papers. Then she looked up.

"Do you know who it was? It must have been right about before you got kidnapped, three days before at most."

She kindly didn't point out who it must have been.

"There was only one in the week before," she said.

Hell, in the last 3 years. Her voice was wrong, all rough and choked. She cleared her throat.

"Colonel Jonathan `Jack` O'Neill."

There was a beat of silence, then broken by Carl.

"Well, at least that means you won't have to tell the little `uns Mommy had to put Daddy in the ground in teensy-weensy pieces."

That was when she started laughing. The whole affair was just so bizarre, so soap-opera like, so unbelievable.

Some part of her was aware that her laugh sounded too hysterical, but it was just too funny. It took her a while to get it back together, and as soon as she could stop, Caroline thrust a mug of good strong tea in her hands. She chugged it and held out the cup for a refill.

There was water on her cheeks. Gods, she was acting like such a wimp. Pathetic. She didn't even know why she was wailing like a spoiled brat.

She should be glad it was O`Neill, even if he was military. It could be Dr. Demmer, or McPhinney, or Jonson or..._Stop it!_ But her thoughts were rebelling, replaying what she fought so hard to lock away...

…"_Now really doctor Demmer, I must object against sedation, we don't know how the body would respond, I suggest..."...pain, helpless anger, painpainpain, …_

… "_Could I get another feeding tube? She bit through this one. Bitch! She spat at me." ...humiliation, lying like a useless piece of meat, futile defiance, pain, hope gone ..._

_..."I mean it Phil, the idea of surrogating endomorphines was brilliant, and they're so much quieter..." ...chemicals, sluggish, lost, world melting, fear, just waiting to die …_

When she finally snapped herself out of it, Leyla and Carl were sitting at her sides, arms wrapped around her, supporting her, Caroline in front of her, anxiously glancing at her face, holding her wrists in a vice-like grip.

She hadn't even registered that they had moved. Faces of One, what was wrong with her?

"I thought I was done with this," she croaked.

"It's ok, it's a good thing," murmured Leyla. "Tears wash out the poison. A few boxes of Kleenex later, you'll be fine."

She held her tighter, the touch soothing, real, her familiar sparkly scent a reminder of now. It has been decades since she needed touch to ground her like this. It took her a while to stop shaking, but eventually she really was better.

And there was an uncomfortable silence waiting for her. Someone was just about to bring the therapy idea up again, when she heard the sound of crying from the upstairs.

She jumped to her feet, mumbled something and engaged in a fast strategic retreat.

"Saved by the wail," remarked Caroline and walked with her to the nursery.

Six hours later, her little ones were settled down again, and she was sitting in the kitchen.

Leyla had to go to work shortly after she had recovered from her little meltdown and Carl was on the phone. She politely tuned out his conversation with some Federal Agent asking for a consultation and poured through the appalling files for the sixth time in a row, trying to postpone the inevitable.

She could feel Caroline's distress. She might act a cold, stuffy harpy to people she didn't like, but she was also a loyal friend to those she deemed worthy, and felt for them deeply. She was cooking something complicated and foreign, like always when she was upset.

It was funny how the tall, blue-eyed brunette reminded her of Bree, the character out of the Desperate Housewives. She, too, was ever so efficient, smart, crafty, gifted, proper, driven, a perfectionist, handsomely striking if not pretty...

...but her people-skills were even worse than hers.

Caroline simply didn't understand that people found her vexing precisely because she was so perfect, nor that other people just weren't capable of being like that. And in her eyes, not just anything could compensate such shortcomings. And whenever she felt the animosity from people who didn't like her, she went on the offensive with her sometimes downright cruel tongue.

She liked Leyla's optimism and zest for life, and admired Carl's intelligence, so she was friendly with them from the start. But her she had thought, `uncaring and mean`, felt her initial dislike, and acted accordingly. She had changed her mind, some two months as she was back in the duplex they shared.

She still would not tell her why.

She shook herself and focused on the problem at hand.

Half-moon was in three days time. She should tell Ja- Colonel O`Neill that he was the father of her children.

But part of her did not want to. She had to confess, she feared his reaction, and the precarious status of Kyn, especially in the military, could be severely damaged if this situation became known to the wrong people. Dancer's smile, what a mess.

There was no way around it, she would have to try and call him to arrange a meeting.

She got up, and picked up the telephone.

She first tried his home. The answering machine was amusing, but she didn't know if he would talk to her anyway, so she only told her name and number and said it was urgent.

She then tried the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. After an hour of going though the official channels she gave up and called George Hammond.

Who told her some bad news. Jack O'Neill was apparently `aye-woll,` whatever the hell that meant, and he would not return for an unknown length of time. Thus probably not being back in time for the Naming.

After being abruptly hanged-upon by the General, she decided to do some research on Colonel Jonathan `Jack` O'Neill.

She went to the computer, but saw Carl using it. He turned to face her. He grinned, hazel eyes sparkling. His long hair was a hot purple this week, and he wore it in braids today.

" Would you skin me if I told Ya I've been looking up Mr. Daddy?"

"I would ask you what you found out," she answered with a smile.

The man was odd sometimes, but his funny little ways were well made up by his kindness and intelligence. And research was his forte.

"Weeell, then, let me tell you, in short, your boy-toy of Atlanta is an ex-father, ex-married and ex-black ops. He was in someplace desert doing things he can't talk about, but I suspect Michael could tell you more about that if he wasn't such a tight-lipped spoilsport. Had a wife and a son, by the name Charlie, but the kid shot himself with his daddy's gun. Probably thought it was a toy. And that is why you should tell your kids about guns, drugs, sex and Reality-TV `fore Bad happens.

But I digress. The wife left and our man Jack did some classified stuff, probably figured suicide's a sin, but it doesn't count if some enemy fella does it for you. Unfortunately that plan went down the drain, `cuz he survived, got some more shiny bits on his dress-blues, retired, was then un-retired and now works in something called SGC at that mountain place you visited some time ago. I didn't get anything else `cuz apparently a consultant's clearance doesn't impress anyone these days."

He stared at her eagerly, curiosity emanating from him.

"Thank you, you saved me a lot of effort. But I'm not telling you anything about SGC," she said firmly, and halfheartedly listened to his protests.

Her mind was reeling. Again.

So, a man with a past. Regret, likely guilt over his son's death.

The good news was, that he was likely to be accommodating towards her wishes.

He was probably going to want to be a father to the children and while might not tolerate her having full custody, would at least be willing to work things out with her, since she was the one who was Kyn, and he wouldn't stand the thought of risking them going Feral.

That would make him cautious and protective of her- their children.

Or, there was the option of him backing off in fear. Which she doubted, given her impression of him but in either case, one can hope he would be insecure enough not to go to court.

Because if he did, he just might win, considering her past. ...

* * *

Binding – the Kyn equivalent of marriage, the ritual holds the same legal standing. It is similar to hand-fasting, as practiced today by mainly Wicca and pagan couples. Similarly, it is not limited by the number or sex of those Binded, and entails the joined hands being bound together. The ceremony is done at sunrise, by a priest and priestess of the couple's choosing, and at least one Alpha must be present. The hands are bound together with a blue flax twine, which is then given to the Binded, to be made into a knot to be worn on a chain around the neck at ceremonies and formal occasions. Divorce, or rather, `Cutting apart` is possible, and done by the Alpha. It should be noted, that most Alphas will not do so, until any and all children the couple may have are emancipated.

Bound, Bound-mate, Bind-mate – a word for a Bound Kyn, it can mean either a husband or a wife.

Naming Ceremony, Naming – a Kyn religious ceremony, done at midnight, in which the babies, at 6 months of age are given an official name by the head priestess of the god-avatar Hecate. The Kyn believe that the goddess Hecate will take the baby-soul she misses too much back, but she cannot See a baby without a name. At the Naming, a baby is given a name, thus presented to her, and as the baby-soul is already attached to its parents and content to stay on this world, she will not take it back. Legally, a Kynborn baby does have a name on the birth certificate, but it is not the name given at the Naming, and the parents go to great pains of ensuring that no-one that comes in contact with the baby knows it, including themselves – consequently it is often the personnel in the hospital that thinks it up. The legal name is changed after the Naming Ceremony has taken place.

_F. Mckinney, The Kyn, the Essential Vocabulary. Oxford University Social Studies Yearly 87. vol. 1._


	4. Shocking news, round 2

Aphophis dead, Earth still standing and paperwork all done, Jack dragged his sorry ass home. Janet still had an infirmary full of people that were worse off, so she agreed to let him finish healing his ribs and bruises at home.

After a week away, the first thing he did was go and check if someone had been though his house while he went AWOL.

Someone did, and whoever it was, they left the place a mess, but were kind enough to stay out of his beer and didn't actually break anything, if only so the neighbors wouldn't hear. So he grabbed a beer, swept the long dead potted plant off the couch and opened it.

The blinking light on the answering machine caught his eye. He took a couple of sips before he could muster the will to get up and punch the button next to it.

The first was from his next-door neighbor, asking him if he could do something about the fence. He made a mental note to at least look at the damn thing this time.

Second one was from Mike, who asked him to call for a catching-up. Which made him doubly curious once he remembered that that exact phrase once meant `it's urgent I tell you something` back in the day.

The third message on the answering machine was from Siobhan R. Michaels. It took his tired, bruised brain a few minutes before he connected the Siobhan on the answering machine with the one that was at the SG-1 some time ago. The one he met in Atlanta. Oi. The message was 5 days old.

The rest was mostly from the base, and telemarketers.

And four more from Siobhan. Apparently it was really urgent.

The phone rang.

Weird, since it was nearing 4 in the morning. He picked up the phone.

``Jack O'Neill.``

``What, I call you at this hideous hour from another time zone, and I don't even get a curse? Or a growl? For your old _padrug_ Mischa?``

Introduction was unnecessary really, Mike's particular brand of black humor delivered with a thick Russian accent unique.

``Well, in that case, why are you calling me at the butt-crack of dawn, you overgrown feather-duster?``

The loud, sort of cackling laughter from the other end made the corners of his mouth twitch.

Mike wore the big, cheerful, none-too-bright Russian facade on purpose. But he could be silent and devious, the bruiser's face hid a mind like a knife, and not many people would suspect that the man spent the first two centuries of his life as an equivalent to a modern-day professional con-man. And old habits died hard.

But to friends, Mike did show his true colors, talked without the accent, and laughed his real laugh, like just now.

``Why, my friend, I've just came back from India, and had to report to my boss in person, and of course the wench couldn't be bothered to meet me half-way there. No, I have to go to smelly-ol`-London. I'm about to fly to Colorado right now, and thought you would surely be at home at this ungodly hour. I've been out of contact for a while, so I was curious, how'd you take the news of having children? Did- Jack? Are you alright?``

_No_, he was _choking_.

What? What? The third `what` he managed to wheeze out.

``What, 'what?' C'mon, don't play clueless. I mean how are you handling being daddy to those- … Jack? _Oh_. Uh-Oh. Um. Whoops?``

There was a cautious silence from the other end while he got the beer out of his damn lungs.

``Mike?``

He had a sneaky suspicion this was about to totally screw an already screwed day.

``Um. Yes Jack?``

He could _hear_ the cringe.

``Explain. With subtitles.``

There was a heavy pause, and he could feel his blood pressure rising by the second.

``You got a woman pregnant some time ago. Six months ago, there were two children born, a boy and a girl, of whom you are the father of. I thought you knew.``

Right, breathe. You need air to speak.

``And you know this because?``

``I know the mother. It has to do with that NID rouge lab. Jack, I'm really sorry, I thought she'd told you by now, it isn't like her to chicken-out like this-``

``You're sure.``

``Um, yeah. First thing I read the files, I kinda... had a guy break into your house and pinch your toothbrush. We did a DNA test. You can punch me when I get there.``

``Who? Who's the mother?``

He felt kinda weak in the knees, so he sat down on the floor before the floor could rush up and hit him.

``You really _must_ talk to Zee. Go visit her. I did enough damage.``

Zee. Of course.

``You mean Siobhan?``

``Yes. Did she call you at least?``

``Yeah.``

He was light-headed, and his fingers were numb. He took a few deep breaths, `cuz the shock would just have to _wait_.

``She called me, almost a week ago, she called every day from then, but I was at the base. We had a near invasion.``

Which didn't seem that big a deal all of a sudden.

``Give me an address.``

Mike sighed, and gave an address to an apartment in one of those new duplexes across town. Dammit, she was living in Colorado Springs, and she didn't think to swing by? And wait just a goddamn minute, six months? Half a fuckin` year? All this time, and she calls now? Sonnova-

``Calm down, Jack! Please calm down and listen. She was pregnant already when she got kidnapped and didn't know that until about a week ago when she read her files. She thought it was one of the scientists at that lab. Clam down, just cool it.``

Ok, right, calm down, breathe, think it through.

She called, probably to tell him, probably even came here, _she_ tried, but _he_ was _away_. It wasn't anyone's fault but that damn snake, trying to take over the world, making him chase around in spaceships while he should be- ...Ok, counterproductive, calm down, and no more thinking about Aphophis.

``...She's probably up right now if you're going to call or visit, she usually feeds them at this hour. I was going to call her right now anyway, to ask about the names they were given. They were officially Named 3 days ago so I figured- you know what, you probably have enough on your mind, I'll explain later. And, Jack? Please don't go nuclear at her. She's in a bad place right now, and if you show up screaming, demanding to see your kids, she'll think you want to take them away from her, and that would break her. Jack?``

Right. He should try to think this through. But there was only one option. He was going over to her house, and talk to her, and ask to see those files.

``Right. I'm going there right now.``

As soon as his stomach stopped doing flips and he could get his legs back under him.

``I'll tell her to expect you then. I'll be there by noon. Are you okay?``

``Yea.``

Peachy. He just found out he had two children, wh- oh God. Two _Kynborn _children, who could or could not make it through the Change as themselves. God, to have them turn into _that_... He couldn't take that, them becoming Feral, wouldn't stand losing _another_ child.

``Liar. You're thinking about the Feral, aren't you?``

And that was the thing with Mike that occasionally creeped him out. He was so good at reading people that he damn near read their thoughts.

``I'm not reading your thoughts, Jack, you were hyperventilating.``

He was _not._

``Yeah, whatever. What are their chances?``

``With parents like theirs? Better than most. If they get half the stubbornness from either one of you, they gonna be just fine. Besides, they'll have Caroline to teach them.`` There was a that cackling laugh again.

``Listen, I really have to go, but don't worry about that right now. My advice to you is to have a stiff drink, a shower, and then take a taxi to Siobhan's place, because you probably shouldn't drive right now. Gotta go. Good luck.``

``Thanks. Bye.``

He hanged up the phone and stared at it for a while. And then he let that panic run it's course.

Some time later, he took Mike's advice, and went to take that shower. But he didn't think there was a drink big enough for this.

He was pulling up in front of a brand new, if tiny, duplex. It was dawning, but all of the neighborly houses were still in the dark. Except for the one that he was parked in front of.

There were lights downstairs, and one of the rooms upstairs in one half. Right. She was probably feeding them.

His children.

He turned off the engine. Took a deep breath. Walked to the door, and double checked if he was at the right address. He rang the bell.

Three seconds ticked by. And then the door opened and a tall brunette that reminded him of his third-grade teacher was giving him the stink-eye. A tall lady, 6`8 at least, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed conservatively. She looked him up and down.

``Jonathan O'Neill?``

She spoke with an English accent, like Siobhan had, but hers sounded more crisp and way icier.

``Good morning to you too,``

The quip was out before he could stop himself. It earned him a glare that made him feel of all five-years-old. Hoo-boy.

``Yes, I'm he. Nice to meet you. And it's Jack. Or _Colonel _O'Neill_._``

He stuck out his hand for good measure. If this prissy dame thought to scare him off, she had another thing coming. To his surprise she looked sorta... primly amused. She shook his hand politely, her grip firm, inclining her head.

Her features were strong, bordering on harsh, and her hair were perfectly made up with one of those needle looking things. He felt like he was shaking hands with a queen.

He really wished he wasn't as scruffy and battered as he was.

``Good morning, Colonel O'Neill. It is nice of you to finally visit. My name is Caroline Parson, please, call me Caroline, and I live here. It is a pleasure to meet you. And if you upset Zee I shall delight in kicking you out before you can blink. Now do come in, it is chilly outside.``

He swallowed his nerves and followed her into the hallway.

``May I take your coat? Siobhan had gone out for supplies, we didn't expect you before 9 at least, although we might as well expect you would not wait for a more respectable hour as Mr. Zhuchkow warned. The little ones were just fed and are sleeping right now, so if you will just wait quietly in the kitchen.``

She was a real chatterbox once she got started. He shrugged off his coat and handed it over while he looked around.

The place was nice, light and spotless from what he could see from the hallway.

It was obvious that more than one person lived here, and that there were babies here too. The coat rack was holding at least three different sizes of clothing, the shopping bag that was lying on the floor was filled with diapers. And there was a plush stuffed animal lying on the dresser.

There was a picture on the wall above it. It showed six people and a queen sized bed.

One of them was Siobhan. She was lying under the covers, looking flushed in the face. To her left, a man with long straight hair dyed dark blue sat on the edge, to her right sat Caroline and another, raven haired woman wearing a ridiculous amount of jewelery. All of them were positively glowing with happiness and pride.

And in Siobhan's hands were two tiny bundles...

He blinked rapidly, his chest tight. His head was fuzzy again, the thoughts and emotions overwhelming. Maybe it would've been a better idea to take the time to process the news first before coming here. He didn't think he could take much more stress.

Two hours ago he had no children. Now he had two. He was half-afraid he would wake up and this would be a funky dream caused by sedatives. He cleared his throat.

``When was this taken?``

Caroline took the picture in her hands and headed towards a doorway, gently pulling him along by his elbow. He followed her into a spacious, obviously well used kitchen.

``It was taken half a year ago. Oh, where are my manners, please take a seat. You drink whiskey, I suppose?``

She pushed him into a chair, and put the picture on the counter in front of him. He picked it up and stared at it. She poured a him a double, and put on the kettle.

``It was right after they were born, perhaps an hour. You can see Zee is still red in the face.``

``What are their names?`` He asked quietly.

She leaned on the counter across him. She was looking at him with obvious concern. And if he looked as half as freaked as he felt, she had good reason, too.

``She is Gwen Aislin, and he is Blair Keane. Siobhan said she wanted good proper names that mean something, so we had to look her favorite names all up. She wanted to name Gwen Miriam at first, but then she read it meant `sea of bitterness` and said she would rather her daughter was named after her childhood friend than my grandmother anyway. Even though my grandmother is named Mary and all, the meaning is still the same, so she said no. Another?``

She put the bottle on the counter between them. He had drained the glass in one go, ignoring the burn. It was strong as hell, but it helped some.

``Nah. As I remember, the scotch was what started this.``

And he was not getting drunk before he talked to Siobhan.

She laughed. It was enough to startle him into looking up. She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter and turned away, trying in vain to get herself under control again. Just what was it about him that got every single Kyn he met laughing at him?

``Oh, no, it isn't you,``she turned back towards him, grinning broadly.

Did he say that out loud?

``I was merely reminded of when Zee explained how you two ...got to know each other. It was a most entertaining explanation. She got beet red when Leyla demanded to know why she didn't get your number.``

``Oh. Who's Leyla?``

She pointed at the unknown woman in the picture.

``This is her. She and Carl, -this is him- , live in the other half of the duplex. Newly-Bound, their last name is Smith out of all things bizarre. She came home in the middle of a fortune telling session and kept her working clothes on for the entire time.``

That explained the black billowing robes and gaudy jewelery.

``Wait, she gave birth at home?``

Now that was just asking for trouble.

``Yes, she did. The whole thing took about half an hour from when the water broke to when they were in her arms. When the paramedic came here, all they could do was to call the hospital to arrange the paperwork and weigh them. I never knew that little fairy knew so many filthy words. Why, I hadn't heard such profanities since my brother accidentally colored all his shirts pink. Imaginative, too.``

She tittered again. He felt his mouth twitch, despite the messed-up situation. She may act all high-and-mighty and dress like a librarian, but it hid a sense of humor at least.

``Caroline? Are you quite alright? I heard laughter. _Oh_.``

The voice froze him to the spot. He slowly turned his head. In the doorway stood Siobhan, looking as uncomfortable and freaked-out as he felt.

She swallowed and stepped forward. Caroline was instantly silent.

``Hello Jack,`` she said, looking at him with caution. ``It's been a while.``

He stood up, and she shrank back. He could see Caroline bristling in the corner of his vision. He didn't know what to say. So he just pulled out a chair for her, and she forced a smile, coming closer.

``Hello, Zee. Yeah, it's been a long while.`` Over a year.

She sat down, and he sat next to her and turned towards her.

``You look great.``

And she did, too. Her hair was longer, a soft cloud around her head and she had some definite curves now. She was dressed in loose pants and a sweater, sneakers on her feet and wearing a pair of tiny golden earrings.

She chuckled.

``Yes, I actually _need_ my bra for a change. You won't be checking my driver's license now, will you?``

He had to respect a gal that could be a wise-ass at a time like this.

``You smelled me on it?``

``That too, but you did put it back turned upside down.``

The following awkward silence was broken by Caroline. That lady was worth her weight in gold.

``Oh my, is that the time? I should really start making breakfast. You will be joining us, of course. Now, I'm making pancakes, scrambled eggs with mushrooms and bacon and some nice hot apple porridge on the side. What kind of pancakes would you prefer, Colonel O'Neill? Zee, you'll be taking banana-pepper ones, as per usual?``

She was zinging though kitchen collecting pans and ingredients like a squirrel on crack.

Zee looked bemused.

``I'll take the peanut-butter kind, if you please. Jack?``

``I'll just take scrambled eggs, if that's alright.``

And he had just about enough of dancing around the problem at hand.

``Soo, Zee, I got this very interesting call from Mike this morning.``

Her shoulders straightened, and she took a deep breath.

``I think we best let Caroline fix breakfast while I explain. Let us talk in the living room. Right this way.``

She slid off the chair and lead the way without even looking if he was following. He wanted to see his kids, he wanted to read that file, he wanted to know just how did he get another chance at parenthood. He did _not _want to _talk_. But she'd been looking at him like he was the IRS, so he followed her into the living room and threw himself down on a couch that looked surprisingly battered compared to the other furniture.

``I called you several times, to discuss some matters regarding the rouge NID experimentation on Kyn I was unfortunately part of.``

She was leaning against the sofa, not looking at him, and sounding like she rehearsed her words many times over. But it looked like she couldn't continue, so he spoke in his softest voice.

``Go on. After we went separate ways in Atlanta, what happened?``

He patted the scraped leather next to him, and she joined him after a moment's hesitation. She sat as far away from him as she could, and took a few deep breaths.

``I was taken by a team of rouge NID agents a few hours after I departed the diner. And I was kept there for some time. You know what went on in there, and I, naturally, assumed I was made pregnant there. So it wasn't until I saw the files...``

She took another deep breath, fighting to keep her cool, and his anger surfaced once again. He viciously stomped it down and decided to help her along.

``So it wasn't until you read those files, that you realized that the father was probably me.``

She nodded, and cracked a wry smile.

``It's not like you had any competition.``

Great going, Jack, why don't you just call her a slut next?

She stared into space for a moment and then she got up, legs unsteady, and pulled a thick folder from out of a drawer on the nearby desk. She looked at it as if it was a snake, and then handed it to him.

On top of it was a set of DNA tests, three sets made by three different laboratories. Next was a `subject file,` that belonged to the leading scientist. He read through the papers, the anger returning the longer he read.

And after doing this, the NID got of with only an official reprimand. Rouge cell his ass. He'll see the goddamn NID burn, if it was the last thing he did.

He didn't notice how tense she got until he stopped, knowing more than he could stomach, and looked up at her.

``Say something,`` she blurted.

``So, I'm the father of your babies.``

He was trying for a light tone, but what came out sounded like a chainsaw. He really hoped his vision will stop spinning some time soon, because he definitely wanted to see them.

Gwen Aislin and Blair Keane. His.

He rubbed his face.

`` Jack?``

He looked up. Siobhan was looking at him with a careful expression on her face.

``They said you went AWOL. I looked it up, it is a serious offense. How come you're not in prison?``

Great, _now _she thinks she's harboring a criminal.

``They changed their minds after the whole saving-the-planet thing.`` Though the NID tried their best.

She lifted an eyebrow.

``You are not joking.``

``No, I'm not. Look Zee, I know you probably didn't want me to be the father-``

She gave a sharp bark of laughter.

She looked at him with incredulous eyes.

``You are not _seriously_ thinking I'm in any way distraught that you, of all the _other _options, are the father of my babies? Because let me tell you, you are a bloody_ marvelous_ alternative.``

She grew serious again.

``Look, Jack, I'd be lying if I said I wanted this. But I am very relieved that I don't have to someday tell my children that the man who fathered them did so out of a scientific interest.``

She stood up and crossed her arms.

``But they are staying with me.`` Her tone was challenging.

Great. What kind of a bastard did she think he was, to try taking his kids away from their mother?

``I wasn't gonna try take them away, Zee.``

She exhaled loudly.

``But I am gonna be a father to them. I'll be there for them, I'll help raising them.``

She frowned. Oh please _don't_ say no. She picked her words carefully.

``While I do want my children to have a father, I worry of the military taking unhealthy interest in them. And if you being their father brings them in any sort of danger, you better tell me right now.``

He wanted to say they wouldn't be in any danger. But it was a lie.

``They could be. I have made some enemies.`` Try an entire species. Of _aliens._

``The NID and the Goa- ...the worms with a god complex?``

``Yeah.``

She didn't seem too concerned at the prospect. Good description of the Goa'uld though. He should remember that if he ever runs out if insults to call them.

``I can deal with that. The worms are not on Earth, and you lot better keep it that way, do you hear me? And the information from the rouge NID operation was destroyed, every last piece. There was some dispute about it since everyone wanted to know how they got us all pregnant so fast, but the Alphas collectively put their foot down on the matter. Everything with as much as a mention of names has been incinerated, save for that file right there. Therefore it makes no sense for them to try and snatch them for some sort of continued research. And the occasional racist crackpot I can handle. We will just be exercising caution.``

She sat back down.

``That out of the way, I must warn you though, I have some enemies on my own, and they would not go after them. They would go after you.``

Oh, come on.

``That makes no sense. Why would they go after the guy that you spent _one night_ with?``

She coughed, blushing. Why was she blushing? A God-knows-how-old Kyn weren't supposed to be blushing at a mention of something like that.

``Jack, just how much do you know about Kyn family dynamics?``

Of course. The Kyn didn't really do single parenting.

``I know you call a wedding a Binding, do and you do polygamy both ways,`` he volunteered.

She gave him an annoyed look. Damn his big mouth!

``And of course only the kinky-sounding bits stuck. Men.``

He gave her a look of pure innocence, that couldn't have been all that good. She glared some more. Unfortunately, with her face, she looked like an angry Tinkerbell. Well, giving her a hard time won't help any. He sighed.

``You don't want the others to think I'm your mate.``

She looked at him, surprised.

``I read the stuff on the Kynfacts dot com.``

So what if it was just so he knew what kind of dumb questions would make Daniel exasperated and Carter stutter?

He was pretty fascinated with the whole Kyn culture once he started reading. They were surprisingly open minded. Equality of women, children's rights, same sex relationships – they practiced and lived with those concepts hundreds of years before the rest of the world caught on.

Yeah, they had a really harsh concept of justice, had a bunch of pretty wacky traditions and rituals and an autocratic sort of a governing body, but it worked for them.

``Yes, if I publicly acknowledge you as their father, you will be considered by most traditionalist Kyn as my, ah, partner. But that is not at question here. It's a bit late for that.``

That didn't sound good.

``Okaaay, why is it late?`` He asked slowly.

What did she do, put an announcement in the paper? She squirmed. It was cute.

``Well, at the Naming ceremony, when they were presented to Hecata, I sort of had to tell the name of the `begetter` – that is, the biological father. Just your name, your official name, nothing else, I swear. Well, I couldn't _lie _to the _priests_,`` she defended herself against his scowl.

``Just my name? Nothing else?`` That wasn't so bad. Most people knew him as Jack and not Jonathan anyway.

``No. Nothing else. So, do we have an understanding? You'll be put on the papers as the father, you get to see them as much as you like and they stay with me?``

Nice try, but he wasn't gonna agree to anything without knowing more. Namely-

``Can I see them first?``

She looked like she wanted to say no. She stared at him for a full minute, and then her face showed the sort of look Janet used to get when she realized he wasn't going to go along with her ideas of rest.

``Fine, but be quiet. They do not fall asleep easily again if woken at this hour.``

She stood up, looking like an irate mama bear.

He followed her tense shoulders up the stairs. She opened the door at the end of the hallway and he walked into the nursery.

He noticed, absently, that the walls were a soft yellow, shelves full of surprisingly realistic stuffed animals, heard Siobhan whispering something.

But his eyes were on the cribs by the window. He approached as silently as he could and looked inside. The two babies were asleep, both of them wrapping their tiny fingers around a plush stuffed ...carrot? They were small for their age, or was it just him? They both had light freckles even at this early age.

He swallowed, reached out and touched the tinier one on the left.

``Blair Keane,`` murmured Zee behind him.

Blair Keane. It seemed such a big name for such a tiny baby-boy.

Blair curled a fist around his finger and he swore his heart just melted into a gooey mush. His hair was a lighter shade than his sister's, a strawberry blond that would probably be a red someday.

The baby on the right – Gwen Aisling – made a snuffling sound and he looked at her. She turned her pale blond head, yawned, and opened her eyes. Her eyes were a bright gray-green, an she was staring up at him, expectantly.

Zee quickly shoved him aside, and picked her up.

``She wakes quickly, but falls back asleep if you just hold her for a bit,`` she whispered. ``Keane would sleep though an air raid, but this little banshee will wake him just for company if you don't put her back to sleep,``

She'd stopped frowning the moment she walked in.

``Bleary Blair,`` he murmured.

She smiled, despite herself. She cradled the baby to her, walked a few steps, and Gwen settled back to sleep. Zee was looking at him, gouging his reaction, thinking.

``You really won't be turned away, are you?``She murmured.

He raised his eyebrows. She'd better not meant what he thought she meant by that. He pulled back his hand and turned to face her.

She stepped closer, and he automatically held out his hands. She paused. The world stood still.

And then she put his daughter in his arms. He held Gwen carefully, like she was made of glass, taking care to support her head. She snuffled, and opened her eyes again. She looked at him inquisitively with her bright eyes for a moment, and then decided that he would do, and promptly went back to sleep. He stood there with her in her arms for a long time.

He started when Zee put her hand o his shoulder. He tore his eyes away from the sleeping baby and looked at her.

``You should put her back in the crib. We must work out some things, arrange the papers and suchlike, if we plan to play family.``

She smiled, a beautiful smile, and he felt like the luckiest bastard alive.

* * *

She was worried.

Jack responded to the news of being a father remarkably well, and did neither call it all an elaborate hoax or go into cardiac arrest.

He seemed willing to let Blair and Gwen stay with her, and he didn't shout at all.

But - but!

She knew his type.

He had a fixed image of family, and it included a shared household and a stay-at-home mom. Sooner or later he would demand to move in, or them to move in with him, or find out about her killing past and raise hell.

And he may have a good poker face, but he didn't know how to control his pulse or scent. And she smelled his bewilderment, anxiety and exhaustion, underneath the smell of bruises. Also rage when he read that file, and then love for Gwen and Blair.

Not a good frame of mind for making decisions, which was why she should get him sign some papers and give a few promises now.

Oh, she was a coldhearted, manipulative bitch alright. She felt rotten. She told herself it was for the best.

But damn it all if he didn't look just so _right _there in the nursery, holding her baby girl, the love on his face making her heart warm, making it impossible not to smile. And he had the most heart-wrenching look in his eyes when he had to leave them. It was evident that he didn't even consider the option of them not being his.

But then again, he and Michael were friends, he wouldn't doubt his word. Even if Michael had Carl steal a toothbrush to do the DNA test. Michael said he would be here by noon. She certainly hoped he would support her in the upcoming argument.

She had mixed feelings about the situation.

She wanted him around as little as possible, right?

So why did she hand him Gwen to hold? And what was that strange spike of longing when she saw him smile at her just now, when she alluded she would like him around – and really, `play family`?

What possessed her to say that?

Jack O'Neill had a nasty habit of making her do and think the _strangest_ things.

She should be more vary of this... yes, alright, _attraction _to him. There was no use denying that there was one anymore, not with him probably staying in their lives. It was a brief infatuation, nothing else.

His scent was pleasing, he was handsome enough, charming, her body still remembered him, and pregnancy hormones made her react uncharacteristically. She would get over it eventually, if she just waited it out.

So she led the way down the stairs.

It was seven in the morning, meaning that Caroline was now actually starting to fix breakfast.

She could hear Jack's stomach grumble, and hid another smile. If all else failed, she could hold his breakfast hostage.

* * *

The breakfast was awesome.

Caroline sure knew how to cook, and he was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a while.

Caroline gave him a plate-full of scrambled eggs with mushrooms, and when he finished that, a selection of very interesting pancakes - he especially liked the peanut-butter ones.

It was pretty freaky how much the two women ate.

Both decimated a platter of pancakes, a plate of scrambled eggs and a bowl of apple porridge - _each_.

He wondered where they put it all, before he remembered that the Kyn had a higher metabolism. While they could last as long as a normal human without food, the easiest way to kill a Kyn was still by starvation.

Caroline took one look at them walking in and started to chatter again. He didn't get to say one single word. Not that he knew what to say, anyway.

He finished eating and waited while the other two finish gorging themselves.

And found himself studying Zee.

The fact remained, she was kinda ...appealing. She wasn't beautiful in the classical way, like Carter was, or strikingly, like Caroline could be. Her lips were a little too thin, her chin a bit weak, she had freckles - but on her, it just _worked._ She was beautiful, gorgeous when she smiled.

The weight she'd gained from pregnancy, and probably Carol's cooking too, gave her curves, softened her features, making her face look a bit cherubic in stead of pixie-like.

He didn't know if it wasn't just his protective instincts acting up, but he wanted to keep her safe, to have her trust him.

Which was ridiculous really, `cuz he knew she could kick his ass with one hand tied behind her back, blindfolded.

And he really shouldn't be having these thoughts. He didn't even know her, and he liked Carter, right?

The fact remained, he wanted to be in his children's life. But he had to be realistic, with them living apart that won't be easy.

Even if Zee seemed to like him, he doubted she would be willing to move in with him. He needed to get to know her better first.

What did a retired Nemesis do? She _was_ retired, right? Michael told him that Nemesis were for life, but she wouldn't put herself in harm's way now that she was a mom. Or maybe she _would_. He didn't know her all that well, but she didn't seem like she would enjoy being a soccer-mom.

``Colonel? You seem to be contemplating a question?`` Caroline. He drank some more coffee, to buy some time.

``Yea. I was just wondering, what do you both do for a living?``

There, that sounded innocent enough. They exchanged a worried glance. Or maybe not.

``I worked as a social worker, until I got fired,`` volunteered Caroline.

Zee avoided his eyes, scraping the last of the porridge from her bowl.

``They said it was because of budget cuts, but, well, the boss was a right bastard. But I got a job interview at the local High school as an English and Literature teacher.`` An ex-social worker, planning to be a teacher. Wow. He expected something like a museum worker, or admin work. But it wasn't that much of a surprise. She could handle kids for sure.

``Zee?``

She looked resigned.

``I co-own a car-shop, I work as a mechanic. When I'm not on a mission as a Nemesis.``

She what? Something must have showed on his face, because she was talking quicker now.

``Jack, I'm a Nemesis, and I can't just quit that, no more than you can quit your job. There is only 118 Nemesis currently in the entire order, _118_ including the Apprentices, and between us we have to uphold the laws and keep the world safe from Ferals and other unsavory things. If something goes Feral in my part of the woods, I have to go. If there's a domestic disturbance involving a Kyn, I have to go. If I'm needed half-way across the Globe, I have to go. And you should know, I do _not _ want to quit, either.``

``But what if you get hurt, or killed?`` He demanded.

What was she thinking? She had _kids_ to think of, fercryingoutloud.

``The same thing as you if you get hurt or killed. I get either time to heal or a coffin, and the Alpha takes the children in.``

No, he does _not_.

``_I'm _their father.``

She gave him an annoyed look.

``And they are Kyn-born. You can't provide the training in the Teaching. My Alpha can, and it's in the legal papers.``

Caroline jumped in, voice placating.

``Now, I'm sure you can fix those papers so everyone will be happy. And Zee is very good. It isn't likely that some Feral would get the better of her. And she will be given easy assignments until the children are grown.``

Yeah, but if she died, the kids would still lose their mother. Hold on, if she was a friggin' Nemesis...

``The scars on your left side and leg, the time in Atlanta, was that an _easy_ assignment too?`` He was pissed.

``No. That was, as I believe you military-folk would say, a `FUBAR gone clusterfuck.` A Berserking Feral and his wife-turned-Feral-mate, in the middle of a gang-war. And I wasn't there soon enough to be of any use. Occurrences like that are why I can't stop my duties as a Nemesis, not that it is any of your business.``

Her eyes were ice.

Dammit, why her?

He understood, unfortunately.

It was out of the same reason that he came out of retirement, why he kept working at SGC in spite of nearly constant injuries, weird alien diseases, alien snakes trying to take over the world, and constantly getting chased by homicidal natives. She did it out of duty, because she could and most others couldn't, and it had to be done.

It didn't mean he had to like it.

``Fine. So now that you have me fed, upset and not thinking straight, what do you want to me wrangle me into? And it's Air Force.``

Caroline choked on her juice and laughter. Zee gave him that `Holy shit, it's got brains!`-look folks sometimes got.

He smiled his most shit-eating grin at her. Surprisingly enough, she smiled back.

``I guess I know now how you got her into bed,`` quipped Caroline, who was dabbing at her shirt with a napkin.

``And how is that?`` he asked.

Zee turned colors faster than a semaphore. And a brighter red, too.

``Because innocent-looking-bastards-of-a-feather fly together, or should I say bed together?`` she said with a cheerful smile.

He had to laugh. Yeah, Carol was alright. Zee coughed politely.

``If you are both quite finished laughing at me, we might as well continue. Yes Jack, I want something from you. I want three things.``

And what would those be?

``I want you to promise not to try and take the children away from Kyn if something happens to me. I want you to sign a paper saying that. And I want you to promise me right now that you will not try to take this to court.``

``'This' being?``

``Custody, visitation rights, anything pertaining the children. I do not want this made into a media scandal.`` Okay, he got that.

But why would he want to go to court? Something was fishy here.

But he had a feeling she would clam up if he asked too much.

So he promised, even if not knowing was killing him.

``Will you be waiting for Michael?``

Nice change of subject. Not to subtle, but welcome.

She didn't _sound_ like she would like him to. He was about to take that as his cue to leave, when Carol jumped in again, in an innocent, up-beat voice that didn't fool anyone.

``But o_f course_, he simply _must_, I am making my famous meatloaf, and he would _surely_ like to get to know us all better. And since Leyla and Carl are both working today and I shall be making lunch, you will likely _relish _the help in minding the little tykes, won't you Siobhan?``

She was giving a glowering Zee the `you're being rude` look.

He wanted to say yes, but there was still too much tension in between Zee and him. And the vibes he was getting now were of the `get out, we have some strategic plotting to do` kind. He stood up.

``Actually, I probably should go home since my house's been broken into. But I'll swing by in the afternoon, if about 16.00 hours works for you?``

``About four is adequate. Jack, may I ask you something?``

What now?

``Sure.``

He might say no. He was tired of her trying to pull him around, as subtly as she was doing it. He understood why, but it was still annoying.

``Could you delay announcing the news to your superiors? And people you work with? Aaron asked to speak to you, and I suspect that he would want you to. It would save me trouble. And if my suspicions are correct, the children also.``

It couldn't hurt. Especially since he wasn't likely to talk to anyone on base for the time.

``Since you asked, fine, I won't. But I'm telling them tomorrow at the latest.``

He wasn't gonna hide this from his team.

``That's fine. Four p. m. then?``

She stood up and walked him to the door, Caroline behind them, silent.

``Four p. m.``

They said their goodbyes, and then the doors closed behind him.

This was officially the weirdest thing that ever happened to him. It took him four tries opening the car door before he remembered to unlock them.

His mind was on Gwen and Blair, on Zee, on the idea of family. Sunday mornings, school meetings and family barbecues. It would be nice.

But who was he kidding?

There was no white picket fence for them. First of all, they lived apart. Second, the kids were Kyn-born. Third, he was Air Force, well, SGC really, and she was a Nemesis. Not exactly low-risk jobs. There was no way their lives together would be in any way boring, normal or safe.

Some fights you couldn't just walk away from.

But maybe neither of them would get KIA, and maybe him and Zee would work something out, and she would agree to at least move next door if not move in, because that duplex may be modern, but if was also tiny. And if not normal, happy would be just fine.

Just think positive.

He realized he drove past his house so he turned `round and doubled back.

Maybe... It wasn't likely.

He wasn't perfect, and Zee was hiding secrets, along with some residual issues. She was afraid he would go to court, why? It made sense that she was afraid he would win, but what did she do to be afraid of that?

He realized he was glaring at the garage doors of his house.

He should have stayed. But he needed to think, dammit! And his house _was_ kind of a dump right now and he could use a distraction. So he walked inside, surveyed the damage, made a list of broken things he had to replace, called the locksmith,...

And all the while, two things were chasing itself around his head.

``A son. A daughter.``

There was nothing for it. He was a parent.

Christ, he hoped he was ready for this.

* * *

_Nemesis Apprentice – The Nemesis take a very hands-on approach to teaching. A person who wishes to become a Nemesis may approach one of the three Lead Nemesis with a request to be trained, but usually a fully fledged Nemesis will make an offer to someone. If the offer is accepted, the Nemesis will take them as their Apprentice. The Apprentice will then go live, travel, and be trained on the way by the Nemesis that made the offer. An Apprentice is made a full Nemesis when at least six other Nemesis deem them ready and they complete a mission on their own._

F. Mckinney, _The Kyn, the Essential Vocabulary_. Oxford University Social Studies Yearly 87. vol. 1.

_Ch. 7. - Children_

_D. Adderson_

_A child is a treasure, but most Kyn spouses will say no to procreation, simply to save you the heart-ache. But if you ask persistently, most will eventually cave, in which case there are some chilling facts you may want to know. _

_If you are a woman- Any child you may have with a Kyn has a fifty percent chance of being Kyn-born. If he is, they will have a sixty percent chance if surviving the first four months due to stillbirth and SIDS, and it will likely be a they, since the average are triplets, usually fraternal. _

_If you are a man- Most Kyn ladies want children, and will go without shifting forms for years to get one. And in that time, there will be a lot of miscarriages, since most pregnancies are terminated in the first two months. One in ten is carried to term, and out of those, one baby in five is born alive. And they mourn every one. The average number is four._

_If you can't take the pain, adoption is always a good alternative. Especially since you can lose them at Change [See ch. 9]. During the pregnancy, woman beware; they will coddle you to death. Also, you might not be forewarned, they will not give the baby a name until the Naming Ceremony [See ch. 3], and will just call them `baby.` Talk to the hospital staff before, it'll save you hassle._ _It's amazing how much value Kyn will put on children. _

_Your child will be the apple in the eye of the entire Kyn community wherever you live. You will never have to hire a nanny or a tutor, and if your child is orphaned, the Alpha will take them in. And if you are widowed, a sibling or a friend that is Kyn will show up on your doorstep, to be a father- or a mother-figure, or the Alpha will invite you to come live at the Kynhouse. A divorce can not be made until the children are grown up, and even if you only had a civil wedding, they will prevent you from divorcing by dragging it out until then. So, just suck it up. Usually having a lover won't be a problem._

_You may want to take under advisement that the Kyn start to learn the Teaching at the age of three. If you are too far from a Temple to go there once a week, a Priest will come to you – do not try and stop them. If you are thinking of isolating your child from the Kyn Teaching because you're religious, just forget it; they will skulk and pull every scheme possible to come into contact with your child, as well they should, because your child cannot make it without. _

_Another disaster to avoid, over-protective in-laws. For instance, never mention your kid is being bullied at school, because they will not hesitate from calling a Nemesis to intervene. And in my case, a Nemesis did show up on my doorstep, sternly told me to talk to my mother-in-law about calling the Nemesis away from important missions for trivialities - but only after he scared the bully in question nearly to death._

D. Adderson, L. & E. Bellson, S. Daragurti and M. Wahati, _So, You Just Married a Kyn? Tips And Advices From Those Who'd Been There. _Newsor's Populus Publishing, Pg. 87-88.

* * *

This chapter took forever. Mainly because I just couldn't get it right. It sucks less than it did a while ago, but the story improves from here on. I foresee awkward conversation, apoplectic Jaffas and a liaison job at the mountain. Muse nb.4 [Ariel] and nb. 2 [Dante] are bickering about whether or not I should include Carl and Leyla more. And muse nb. 6 [Monica] is rooting to plant Caroline as Bra'tac's paramour. But that's far out there in the future.

Review, I write better when I'm preening from praise.


	5. Recess

Once they heard the car drive away, Caroline reared up on her.

``That was so incredibly rude of you! And what were you thinking, asking him something like that? It is entirely his business who he deems it necessary to tell!``

``What do you mean his business? Suppose he decides to tell someone, and that someone is a reporter, and writes a story on it? You know how things are, especially with that Eternal Salvation Crackpot Preacher!``

Caroline wasn't buying it.

``Rubbish! You were simply being a coward! You know that, if anything, Aaron will likely only ask him for his opinion with the proposed changes in military regulations, and you went and made it sound the First Alpha wanted to keep this silent! And that preacher situation is in the religious belt further up in the Redneck-land! And if anything, him being military means they are safer!``

``You were eavesdropping!``

``Of course I was, and you're lucky I didn't come in there and give you a good trashing! You are supposed to build trust, not tell half-truths and lies!``

``Sod off!``

She turned around and stormed into the living room, fully intending to sulk. But Caroline was right behind her.

``I will not! Zee, you can be afraid all you want, but you can not afford to be a coward right now.`` Her voice was softening.

``Listen, I know you, and I know you do not wish to tell him about some things. But do you really think he won't try and find out on his own? Put yourself in his skin for a moment. He finds out he has two children, he rushes to them to see them, and the mother acts all mysterious.``

``He's military! I-``

``-Are paranoid! See here, you said you trusted my judgment, right?``

She did. Caroline could spot a liar a mile away, and she'd liked Jack, that was apparent.

``Yes. Look, I'm lousy with diplomacy, I wanted Michael here for this. ``

Because she didn't know what to do. Jack put her off-balance.

``Then trust my word. And why are you having such a hard time accepting you like the good Colonel?``her voice turned teasing.

``I do not like him in that way!``

She didn't_ like_ like Jack, it was a simple matter of an attractive scent coupled with pregnancy hormones; he was just the man she'd had babies with.

In reflection, that that last bit sounded a tad ridiculous.

``No, of course not, no attraction. Why, you were just looking at his _back pockets_ when he was leaving because you liked, let's see, _the cut of his trousers_?``

The damn, meddling, stupid, too-observant woman was smirking at her.

``Not that I can blame you, the man is quite the catch. Smart, honest, of high-rank, reasonably handsome,...``  
``There is no need to play match-maker!``  
Caroline cheerily ignored her.  
``...positively ravishing scent, and I admit I am curious of just what kind of skills he has, to have kept you in bed 'till morning. Can I have a try, if you don't want him?``

She was grinning at her.

``No! I mean, go ahead, no I don't want him like that!``

``Why not?``Caroline had stopped grinning, which was much more worrying.

``You can't be celibate forever, it's unhealthy. It is in human nature to seek out a companion. And while I haven't known you long, I noticed you never date, you never even seek out a pillow-playmate.``

``I'm fine as am! What's wrong with being single?``

Caroline sighed, and sat down beside her. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

``Siobhan,`` Retreat, retreat, danger ahead!

``It's not the question of your continuous single status. It is not the question of you needing a mate. If is a question of you being afraid of having one, of you running away as soon as you feel a smidgen of attraction for someone.``

Perfectly true. She hated the very idea of anyone influencing her emotions like that.

``That's not true!``

She gave an unconvincing laugh. Caroline looked at her smugly.

``Prove it. Go on a date.``

``I can't leave the twins alone!`` Thank heavens.

``I can babysit.``

``Fine then, I _won't_ leave the twins alone.``

Caroline rolled her eyes.

``Be that way. I would usually mind my own business, but this is a matter involving Gwen and Keane. You will promise me you will treat Jack fairly. You cannot push the father of your children away just because you have commitment issues and a slight case of PTSD.``

``I do not-``

``And denial. And before you even think of saying no, may I remind you that while I, Leyla or Carl can't, Michael can and _will _make you seek professional help with your obvious emotional distress.``

Now that was just playing dirty. Some battles called for a tactical retreat.

``Fine. But don't plan a June wedding just yet.``She put as much contempt into it as she dared. There was no reasoning with Caroline when she was like this. While she was a loyal friend, she also had an annoying habit of pointing out the obvious mistakes and self-deceptions, no matter how much one tried to ignore it.

And she was a meddlesome, mother-henning wench, and a busybody know-it-all. The busybody looked disgustingly pleased with herself.

``Wonderful. I'll go check on the little tykes. Meanwhile, didn't Michael ordered a `report on how The First Contact went?` And as his one-time Apprentice, it is your duty to give it. `First Contact,` honestly, I swear the man is a closet-Trekkie.``

And she was off, leaving her to sulk all on her lonesome.

Wench.

* * *

The house was cleaner than it's been in years, the fence was fixed, he called the Base to check for any more disasters, and now he was contemplating calling back some telemarketers just to do something.

He tried sleeping, but no matter how exhausted he was, his mind just wouldn't slow down.

He ended up staring at the clock, thinking, and drawing some not-at-all-good conclusions.

The whole awkward first-meet-if-you-don't-count-Atlanta was done.

It went fairly well.

He got to see the kids and gotten the impression that he wasn't gonna get slapped with a restraining order.

But despite the politeness, Zee couldn't hide the fact that she didn't want him as family - but she did indicate that she would suffer his presence for the kids sake.

And the current Kyn politics were an obstacle, especially now when the Kyn were going to try and put in some extra regulations in the was a lot of tension, and there's been some incidents. It was even worse than the initial introduction of Kyn laws. And he was Air Force.

Okay, so he'll somehow win Zee over, and ask Hammond for help with anything the bureaucracy throws at him if it gets bad.

The bigger problem was that he was afraid Zee would pull the They-need-to-be-around-Kyn-to-learn-important-Kyn-stuff card on him and move to the Kyn-house.

And bigger still, he didn't really know what he wanted to do with Zee.

Zee.

She was different than the feisty, fearless girl from Atlanta. She seemed more on edge, varier. He knew she's been though hell, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Mike was right, that she was only beginning to pull herself together.

So Jack, Proceed With Caution. In either case, he should get to know her better.

The clock finally showed 03.45, so he got his car keys and got on the way.

Mike would probably be there. Good, 'cuz they would need a middle-man.

* * *

Michael was pacing. It was worrying.

``You will give it an honest try.``

The tone wasn't demanding or ordering, it was stating. He'd slipped into New-Yorker accent again. It made her want to find a hole and hide until the proverbial storm was over.

When Michael first heard what had happened he cursed at her until the call was abruptly ended. He called back two hours later, growling about sanctimonious flight attendants and went on to give her a verbal lashing.

In which he made all the points Caroline raised about her behavior towards Jack, made her feel like a complete disappointment. His English skipped accents between Russian and New-York, a sign of great aggravation.

And all of it was true.

_And_ when he stormed in, he threatened to book her a session at the first psychotherapist he found. The scent of his fury was thick in the air.

She felt like she was about to start crying. She hated to be a disappointment.

Caroline and Leyla were silently sitting on the couch, heads down. Carl came to her rescue.

``Come on Mike, 'nough already! You're gonna wake the kids. 'Sides, we'll just explain she was worried for their safety, no harm done.``

Michael stopped mid-pace and glowered at him.

``Quiet, you! I can't believe this! You went and let her fuck it all up on her own! Shuddup, Caroline!``

Caroline clicked her mouth shut.

That did it, Caroline was innocent in this, why was he snapping at her for? And Leyla and Carl weren't even awake yet!

``_What_ are you snarling for? They had nothing to do with it, and Caroline was the perfect hostess! Why are you so mad about this?``

He reared up on her, livid, eyes shooting daggers at her.

No, hold on just a minute, not at her, not even at them. Something else was wrong. He took a deep breath and paced some more before he answered, the scent of fury fading.

``Because, when I was at Nemesis Shrine giving my report, Amber told me there is talk in DC of a certain groups putting together a proposal to `temporarily` detain and `question` all military personnel that has a Kyn relative or spouse in the family. They will try to back it up with the whole _shpijonazhe_ spy-crap!``

She had to sit down.

Good grief, how did they not see this coming?

The Kyn could be a huge asset for the diplomacy, true, but it could be used for other purposes as well.

She remembered reports during the Cold War, about Kyn the Nemesis had to capture, kill even, because they were spying for the Americans in Russia, and vice versa, and wanted to alert the public of the Kyn existence to wreak havoc within the country.

She herself had to bring in two, and she was posted in Australia! If memory served, those were still Knifed and dying their miserable deaths in the Sydney Zoo.

There were six attempts of something similar back during the World Wars.

And Michael told her of times long past, things he was told of when he was a but a boy, when there were similar incidents, quarrels about religion, allegiance to the local warlord, of conquerors and the conquered, all trying to use being Kyn as a weapon.

It resulted in blood, fear, near extinction of the Kyn.

And so the Kyn learned, and added the Code of Silence, and invented the Silver Knifes.

It was the reason Kyn cultivated such a strong sense of, well, Kyn-ship, it was like another form of patriotism. It was why they managed to remain hidden for so long.

But now they were being questioned about their allegiance to this country, the country she wowed herself to. It insulted her, that they would accuse her of breaking her word.

Caroline, sensing that the storm was over, jumped up on her feet.

``Well then, if you are done telling us all how dreadful we all are, do you think I could go back to the kitchen? I have a table to set and a batch of meatloaf ...ingredients... to check on.``

Coward.

``We'll check on the babies,`` chirped Leyla, dragging Carl with her.

Cowards.

They scurried out. She _really_ wished she could follow.

Meanwhile, Michael sat down beside her and put his large paw on her shoulder, sensing her distress.

``It'll never pass, but they might come and question you and Jack, especially considering where he works. It could draw attention to you. And Jack will demand to know. He was probably too shocked before, but he'll call you on your bullshit eventually.``

Well, now he tells her. But at least he calmed down.

``You really think this can work?``

He didn't have to ask what the `this` was.

``I think you can pull it off, yes. But I have my worries. Neither of you is exactly a meek domesticated animal.``

What was she supposed to make of that?

* * *

_Code of Silence – part of the Teaching, added about the time the Roman Empire was divided in two, that prohibits any Kyn from making a non-Kyn aware of being Kyn without the Alpha permitting it. Breaking it was punished; punishments varied from being Knifed for a time, to being Knifed until they died, to death. Often in the past, people didn't know their spouse or lover is Kyn until the Alpha gave permission; some never found out. Today it is no longer in effect, and some Alphas actually punish Kyn who do not tell their spouses an lovers what they are. _

_Silver Knifes – widely used amongst the Kyn in the past, they are lengths of silver metal, that were implanted directly on the long bones of a Kyn who wished to fight in a war, or participate in any competition or a profession that would make their Kyn characteristics stand out. The process is called Knifing. It was obligatory under the penalty of death for all, except for the Nemesis, who were prohibited from participating in armed conflicts altogether. The two inch long, two millimeters thick and four millimeters wide silver pieces are placed into slots carved directly into the long bones of arms and legs, restricting the Kyn into one form, usually human, and making the Kyn lose all physical advantages they have as Kyn, making them age as a human would. It often makes them develop allergies, epilepsy or migraines. But once the silver is taken out, they revert to the exact state they were in when they were Knifed. The name is said to come from the initial stinging pain they cause, which eventually fades, as well as their shape. In the past, as well as today, a non-capital offense is punished by the offender being implanted with a set while in full anima form, for a certain length of time, thus keeping them from shifting. In the past, the offenders were then given to a Zoo, but today they are kept in prisons. With the Kyn going public, Knifing is not practiced anymore, though some Kyn, who do not want to make it known within their community that they are Kyn, still have them. _

F. Mckinney, _The Kyn, the Essential Vocabulary_. Oxford University Social Studies Yearly 87. vol. 1.

* * *

… _Community with a capital C.__ If you ever visited a small town up in the Bible belt you'll know what I'm talking about. __ Kyn are sort of like that. It is like a religion, being Kyn. Another city, another state, it doesn't matter – if you're Kyn, you'll have someone to pick you up at the airport. It's a question of being a good Alpha. The thing to remember with Kyn is, to them, you are fragile. There is a sort of a prestigious value attached to a well cared for human-mate as well as children for the Alphas (and the local Kyn community). It means their Kyn are well taken care of, that they can protect their most vulnerable members. They might try to show you off some, especially if you have children. Same thing goes if you are visiting in another Alpha's territory. What it means for you is, you suddenly have a lot of people in your corner. It doesn't necessarily mean they like you. They may hate your guts, and you theirs, but if you're the bound-mate, (and human,) they'll be civil to you at least. _

_Hierarchy_  
_At the top we have First Alphas, one for each continent. And they keep an eye over all the Kyn on the continent, through overseeing the Alphas, usually from one territory, and move around pretty often. It's a pretty big honor for the Alpha in charge of the territory to play host to a First Alpha in charge. It's a bit like the President visiting cities. They also have a final say on judicial matters, pass laws, handle politics, oversee certain religious rituals, order the Nemesis around... They aren't voted, they just are; the previous one is replaced with another Alpha that steps forward. Funny thing is, if you ask an Alpha if he would like to be a First, most will say 'No' - with vigor. _  
_Bellow First alphas, we have your normal Alphas. An Alpha is born, and then either replaces an Alpha who died or stepped down, or is given a territory by the First Alpha. An Alpha will live somewhere in the center of his territory with his mate, near a Kyn-house (See ch. 5). They are a lot like the First Alpha in the sense that they play judge and priest and general to the Kyn in their territory, but they are more like caretakers then kings. An alpha that is a flier will usually have more fliers in his territory, a swimmer more swimmers. (see ch. 5)_  
_Inside the territory, especially if it is a big one, you have packs, prides, flocks. Kyn like to go running, flying or swimming together in full anima form. You might get invited to a 'Kyn night out.' _  
_Another thing are Priests, usually found in their Temples. They answer to no-one, and one can actually claim sanctuary in a Temple. There is at least one in every Kyn-house, acting as sort of a historian/teacher/chaplain, but usually there's a pair, since Kyn Priests are always a bound pair. They are highly respected, and their advice taken to heart, though that may be just because they are so silent all the time. _  
_Lastly, the Nemesis. They have their own Nemesis Shrine, located in the bowels of London's subway system, and it serves as a base of sorts. It is a center of strategic planning, administration, logistics and public relations. They answer to First Alphas only. They travel a lot, constantly on the move, either checking up or on a mission. They handle everything that has to do with someone breaking the law. There is a phone number you are probably made to memorize, and you can usually find one at any major Temple, they also visit Kyn-houses pretty often. They handle everything from going after a Feral (see ch.3) to a break-in into a Kyn's house. There used to be a lot more of them, but WW1 and WW2 killed most of them off._

D. Adderson, L. & E. Bellson, S. Daragurti and M. Wahati, _So, You Just Married a Kyn? Tips And Advices From Those Who'd Been There. _Newsor's Populus Publishing, Pg. 17-18.

* * *

Things are happening in my life that make my muses traumatized, so they're no help at all. The damn plot bunny went and got eaten, so I had to go and catch me a plot hare... But anyways, now I'll just be writing on weekends, so the updates will be a bit slow. With the exception of the following chapter, of course.


	6. Second impressions

It was good seeing Mike again.

And it was a really good thing he was there to fill in the silence Zee wrapped herself into. Him and Caroline were the only two talking practically since he walked in. But they could only do so much, and right now Jack sat thinking, trying to find something to talk about.

The pink polka-dotted elephant in the room couldn't be ignored any longer. Mike seemed to agree.

``Hey Caroline, be a darling and make dinner today? Though I suspect you generally have the good sense not to let Zee touch the cooking business as well? As I recall she once made a sauce eat through the pan. I'll come by to lend a hand in just a moment.``

He wondered if Mike adapted the speech patterns of the people he was talking to on purpose. Probably.

Carol chattered something polite about a meatloaf and treacle tarts and swooped out.

They were left in silence.

Mike looked pointedly at Zee. She was squirming.

``I apologize,`` she said finally, staring at the floor.

``For?``

``Misleading you. Keeping secrets.`` _Keep going. _He did his best to look understanding and calm.

``You're entitled to some.``

She looked up. _Don't clam up now!_

``But I made you think things were worse then they were.`` She did, did she? _Color him surprised. _He felt his irritation rising._  
_

No that he wouldn't expect any less of her. She was trying to scare him away, not exactly unreasonable of a woman in her position. It didn't make it any less insulting.

``How so?``

``Well, for starters, there is virtually no danger in making your employers and colleagues aware of you being the father of my children.``

She paused, a funny look on her face.

``Yeah, I think that sounds weird to. And I'll have you know that there is a very real danger of them swarming here and cuddling them to death. If you let them, they'll camp in the front yard.``

She chuckled. She shouldn't, because now that he thought about it some, it wasn't so unlikely.

``You said for starters.``

She looked nervous again. It took most of his restraint not to start shouting and shake some sense in her.

``You remember that you promised not to go to court?``

What did she do? Rob a bank?

``I promise no to take this to court if you tell me why do you think I would do that.`` There. Nice and reasonable, right?

Not according to her. She looked like she swallowed a lemon.

``She has a criminal record both in Ireland and England.``

``Michael!`` Zee shrieked.

``He'll find out either way, right? Might as well come clean before he digs it up himself. And you get to explain things.``

Mike scooted away from Zee. Smart guy.

Okay. So she did some jail time. For what? Being cute?

``And what does those records say?``

Zee took a deep breath.

``One set says that I am a murderer. The second that I am under suspicion of being a member of the IRA.``

``And are you any of that?``

``Just the first one.``

_Yikes._

``Explain.`` But she just looked away.

``She killed the Feral that turned her Kyn. He was Were-human, as known in the trade, a Feral that went on living long enough that he could turn into a human for a time, and she killed him with a silver spoon as such.``

Mike, looking like he was tuning in on his favorite show on Comedy Central.  
Well, that wasn't so bad.

``Zee. You wanna tell me why you feel like I would think bad of you for killing a monster?``

Because seriously, he would be proud in her place.

She looked like she was about to explode. So he waited until she did.

``_Because_, then the coppers came and saw me with blood on my hands, and decided _I_ killed those other twenty men as well since their eyes were gouged out with a sharpened spoon, and I was very nearly _hanged!_ And the man was an _earl_ and _my fiancé_, and do you know what that _means!_? You shagged the Bloody Duchess!``

Oh. Oh wow. Wasn't there a movie made after that? He could sure pick 'em.

``Hey, does that make me the Bloody Duchess-er? But wait, you only killed this one guy, right? ``

She glared like she would very much like to make him another. Okay, no more wise-cracks on that subject.

Mike made a choked noise that signaled he was busting a gut not laughing. Zee glared harder.

``So why the IRA charges?`` He said with a perfectly straight face. Really. No, his voice _wasn't _wobbling because he was biting back laughter.

``Because I had to smuggle some things out of Scotland and they were the way to do it.``

Okay.

The mother of his children was the First Recorded Female Serial Killer in England. And a suspected IRA member, let's not forget that. And a smuggler.

``But you only killed a Feral. Why not clear things up?``

She looked even_ more_ annoyed.

``I _cleared things up_ two months ago. The Scotland Yard determined that it couldn't had been me who killed the other twenty, and after looking through some old newspapers it was decided I had an alibi in the form of some two hundred guests at my engagement party. But _Anastasia _decided that the current state of mentality towards Kyn in Europe doesn't need any more publicity of any kind. So she pulled some strings and now the official files just say that I killed a Feral in self defense and that I am not the Eye-Pickler, but nothing else. It was not brought into public attention, because that would expose the fact that it was the Kyn that put an end to that raving mad bint. She made sure the files that contain the identity of that wench stay lost.``

``Wait, they know who it was?`` He never heard anything about that.

``Well, they know who Jack the Ripper was too, but no-one is interested in that. The Bloody Duchess sounds better than The Insane None-Too-Pretty Maid Who Went And Killed All The Employers That Bedded Her. It would kill the tourism. A lady in a bloody dress looks much better on a T-shirt.``

He couldn't help it, he laughed. He actually had one of those shirts, it was a Christmas gift from Danny.

``And I bet you never saw a penny, huh?``

She had the Murderous Tinkerbell Look again. He deftly changed the subject.

``So, now you gotten that off your chest, what about them papers you said you wanted done?``

``Actually I have to give you a warning here, Jack. You sign those papers, law sees you as the father of those little sunshines. That drags a huge can of worms behind with the Kyn.``

Mike always had a way with words.

``Okay, so if I become their dad officially, everyone will think we're married?``

``Binded,`` Zee corrected him. ``And no, they would likely just treat you as such. You would be shown certain signs of respect from certain people on more formal occasions. You'd get the right to Bound-mate Change. And you would likely be approached by Aaron, because you are in the military.``

``Aaron?``

She made a face.

``Aaron Richard Ewerret. The First Alpha in charge of North America. He will probably ask you to run interface, be a poster boy for a happy civilian-Kyn - military-non-Kyn family. He _is _a politician, you know.``

``So what, he would make me his errand boy?``  
She shook her head.

``No, don't be ridiculous. He would likely try to use you somehow in the upcoming campaign for making new regulations for the Kyn in the military. And probably ask for advice on the matter, and parade us around. Just draw a line at some point.``

``I'll take care of that.`` Mike. ``He'll leave you alone, Jack. Now, how about you two talk to each other some? Sooner or later you'll have to get to know each other, anyways.``

He stood up and retreated to the kitchen, before anyone could object.

Leaving him alone with Zee and no idea what to talk about.

Luckily, Zee seemed to have put some thought into that.

``So, what sports interest you besides skateboarding?``

She remembered that?

He fumbled for a while, but the conversation eventually took off, and after a couple of minutes they were both chatting and trading quips, much like they did the first time in that diner.

They even exchanged some personal data. He told her about his career in Air Force, and he found out a bit about her childhood on her parents estate in rural Scotland.

At some point she halted the conversation by holding her hand up, and turning her head towards the stairs made a caustic barb about eavesdroppers.

He was then introduced to Leyla and Carl, the two people from the picture, and found them weird but nice.

Two seconds after she bounced in, the doe eyed fortune teller was sitting in her husband's lap, gushing about how cool Deep Space Telemetry sounded. The funny thing was, she actually meant it.

Leyla was wearing a dizzying array of colors, all silk and glitter, and a _headdress_; personality-wise she seemed keen, flamboyant and a bit naive, and _chatty_. Talked more than enough for the both of them – the hubby seemed content to play chair for her, thus not saying a word for a while_ - _only when her gushing turned to rambling, did Carl jump in.

``I know Leyla, and I totally agree with you, but could you do me a favor and help Caroline with preppin' the table? I kinda want to have some man-talk wit' the Colonel? Thanks.``  
After she bounced off, he gave a sheepish smile and offered a hand to shake.

``You'll have to forgive Leyl' a bit, she was kinda excited 'bout seeing if you were like Michael said you'd be. Don't mind her head-dress none, she came from work just then, an' she's trying a new look for the job. Gotta warn ya, she's usually wearin' weirder stuff, though.``

Carl wasn't really one to talk: he looked like a goth, all earrings, long limbs and pale skin, the bright green hair the only splash of color on him, a voice surprisingly deep for a guy this thin, and the accent sorta redneck. All in all, weird.

But he'd looked Jack over with guarded eyes, the kind that asked ''Will this guy try to hurt someone of mine? If yes, how much trouble will I have hiding the body?'' He'd bet the accent, while genuine, was kept and cultivated on purpose. And that he was mangling words just to give Jack a hard time right now. His grip wasn't crushing, though, meaning that this guy didn't advertise. He could only approve a protectiveness like this, it meant his kids and their mother were safer. He had to ask something, though.

``So..., Mr. Smith?``

Zee laughed, but Carl just sighed.

``It was Leyla's idea. She said she didn't want to take my last name, since mine was Lawson, and I couldn't even pronounce hers right, so we compromised. And I gotta say, it looks good on a job application.`` As long as a picture's not included, he'd bet.

He'd noticed the accent disappearing almost completely.

``But Smith? Really?``

Carl smiled.

``Leyla said either that either Jones.``  
Okay, talk about cheesy. Mr. And Mrs Jones, the perfect Kyn couple.

Zee looked amused.

``It probably also looks good on your badge. 'Carl Francis Smith, Consultant Kyn' – like a century poet.``

Carl blushed. It clashed painfully with his hair. A consultant for what?

``The Bureau don't give badges to consultants. And it's 'C. F. Smith, Consultant,' like.`` His drawl got worse.

``The FBI?`` A teacher, a fortune teller and a Fed. Interesting folks, Kyn.

``Yeah. I was working my second year a US Marshall when I got shot, and since I should be dead I kinda had to go hidin'. Then the Kyn go public, and all of the sudden I'm out of a job and with a bad reputation for faking my death. The Feds wondered if a Kyn could work for them, and asked me to be a test bunny. So now I work for them five days a week.``

Huh.

The FBI weren't in the habit of hiring idiots, so the weird looks and a hillbilly accent probably also hid a mind like a buzzsaw.

He changed topics back to sports, and the next few minutes were spent in him and Carl persuading Zee that hockey wasn't just 'football on ice'.

The discussion was interrupted by a crash, which caused Carl to jump up and politely excuse himself before sprinting to the kitchen. He could hear a mixed array of curses, apologies and ranting through the door pipe down a few seconds after the green haired Kyn walked in.

He added `peacemaker` to his original assessment of Carl.

``That was Leyla destroying the dessert. He won't be back for a while,`` said Zee.

``Out of curiosity, what is your impression of Carl?``

``He's got a career as school-counselor if the Feds ever get stupid enough to fire him,`` he said.

Zee laughed, and he felt absurdly pleased with himself.

``I can just picture him, yes.`` Her eyes shined, and there were those dimples again.

He noticed her clothes were more form fitting today, and showed more of her body. She wasn't wiry anymore, the muscles still there but long limbs softened now, making her look all soft and elegant, sprawled on the couch like a languid cat, now that she'd relaxed. Gorgeous ...What? Aw shucks. Bad Jack, you don't even know her all that well...  
``Is it rude to ask what are the animae of you folks?`` He asked hastily.

Zee laughed again and stood up.  
``No. Come on, I'll explain while I check on the children.`` That took his mind out of the gutter.

He followed her upstairs, feeling more anxious than the time he sat in the pilot chair of a chopper for the first time. Up the stairs, down the hall, the white door at the end...  
The kids were both awake.

Zee handed him Blair, who stared up at him with eyes the exact same shade than his twin's. He told him so, and the little tyke smiled happily.

``Jack?`` he looked up.

Zee was sitting in a chair, Gwen cradled in her arms. She indicated the rows of stuffed animals with her chin.

``It has become habit in the last century or so to send a stuffed animal, in stead of stone figurines, to the parents as a sort of a congratulations gift. They are called Naming Tokens. Each is from a different Kyn, and is a likeness of their animae. It is like a congratulations card of sorts, but it also indicates that they will help protect the children.``

Wow. There was a lot of them. Now that he looked, on the top shelf was a row of small stone carvings behind glass.

He craned his neck to see better.

In the center was a hawk, carefully carved out of some sort of a brown stone, next to a pair of black wolves, a hyena and a pink cat? panther? On the other side was an amber lion, another hawk, or maybe an eagle, a white deer, a thing looking a bit like a badger, and a gray dolphin. There were dolphin-Kyn out there?

``Those are from the more traditionally inclined, or those of higher stature. Alphas, Priests, that sort of thing. The hawk is from Michael, and the lion from my Alpha.``

Oh. Okay.

He looked down on Blair, who was starting to wriggle. He was reaching for the stuffed carrot, so he nudged it towards him again.

``Would you mind stepping out for a bit? I have to feed them.``

So? He'd love to help. When he said so, she laughed like a loon for a full minute, and when he figured out why, he felt like an idiot. That mental image was frickin' _weird_, and not funny.

Well, how was he supposed to know? Most women used bottles and child formulas these days.

``It's not like I haven't seen it,`` he grumbled as he obediently put Blair back into the crib.

The moment he left his hands, the quiet, angelic little Bleary Blair started to scream his lungs out.  
He picked him up again and the shrieking little bundle quieted almost instantly.

``I have never seen him go quiet so fast.`` He looked over to Zee, who seemed mystified.

``I thought he'd sleep through an air raid.``

``He would, and he is normally a really quiet baby, rarely cries. Not like the little darling here, who can't stand being in the same room as someone without being picked up. If I put her down now, she would raise hell, Princess Fussy. It's just that, when _he _starts crying he goes on for about an hour - every time.``

``An hour?``

No way this little angel would do that.

``Carl thought it would be funny, so he measured with a stopwatch and did statistics. An hour and twenty minutes average. And then when _you_ pick him up, he silences just like that! Is that something they teach in the black op training? No, don't put him down!``

Well, was he supposed to step in the hallway with him? It was drafty and dark in there. He wasn't gonna risk falling with Blair in his hands.

Zee grit her teeth and turned the chair so that she faced away. It was quite a feat without using her hands. She kinda just used her hip to nudge it and kicked the legs before sitting down.

``Just turn around, and don't you dare look. You might have seen it, but believe me, me fine China plate, the scenery's _changed_ since then.``

He swallowed a smile. What did the China thing even _mean?_

He heard clothes rustling, a snap of a bra undone. Thin ice, caution, high risk, visualization _bad_!

His frantic gaze went to the rows of stuffed toys.

``You never answered my question,`` he said it over his shoulder, _fast_.

``The ones from my house-mates are on the second shelf from the top, the first three on the right.`` It was a wonder she understood what he said.

He turned his attention to the stuffed animals.

The first three were a cat of some sort, a dog and a wolf. The cat had orange fur and a strangely square-ish head.

``The cat was from Leyla?``

``No, the sand cat is from Caroline.``

Oh.

What was the difference between a sand cat and a cat-cat again? He vaguely remembered something about those, from way back, something a dark skinned medic was telling him to keep him awake as he was trying to keep him from bleeding out. It was a sort of a small desert wildcat? He'd better look it up.

``Well, that's different. So the wolf...``

``Leyla. It's an Eurasian wolf she says, but Carl likes to say she looks more like an Arabian one. The hound is from Carl.``

``Aren't Arabian ones kinda sand-colored? That one is more gray.``

Blair distracted him by squirming again, and he rocked him for a bit. And then he told him how tiny he was, and advised him to eat more.

It wasn't until he heard Zee snicker that he caught himself talking baby-talk to the kid.

Blair looked at him seriously, obviously listening attentively, so he ignored her, and told his son about a prank he played on Danny-boy last month.  
After a while he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned, and she was standing in front of him, an indulgent smile on her face, holding out her hands for Blair.

His mind was doing that 'grind to a halt' thing that would probably put him in lots of trouble, but he somehow couldn't get himself to care.

She was just too _close_, not a foot away, close enough to see every sweet little freckle on that pale skin, close enough to see that her eyelashes weren't red but golden, close enough that he could almost feel the heat of her body, and he felt his pulse quicken. She was looking at him, and he absentmindedly noticed they really were the same height – he wouldn't even have to lean down, just a bit closer...

Blair shifted in his arms.

He swayed back as if slapped.

He opened his mouth to to say something sounding stupid, to distract them both from how close he came to kissing her, but she placed a finger over his mouth. She pulled it back as if burned, but he still felt the skin tingle from the contact.

She blushed, avoiding his eyes, and pointed towards the sleeping Gwen in her crib.

It took a bit of maneuvering to pass Blair over, and his hands lingered for a just a bit. Her skin was warm.

She stepped back quickly. He mentally kicked himself, and walked to the door. What the hell was he thinking? She wasn't interested in him that way, and the kids should be his primary focus right now. He really should know better than letting himself act out on this... whatever it was... he developed.

He looked back at her and saw her looking at him, her cheeks still tinged red, lips slightly parted, uncertainty in her eyes, and suddenly his stomach was doing flips like a school-boy's. Yeah, he definitely knew what it was now.

And by the sudden widening of her eyes and the tiny gasp, so did she.

Well, crap.

He backed out on the hallway and leaned on the wall. No use denying it any longer. He knew the symptoms well enough. This wasn't a crush, this was love.

Somehow, he'd fell in love with Siobhan.

Crap.

He was impulsive by nature when it came to stuff like that; it was one of his mayor flaws. He fell in love in a matter of days, sometimes minutes. And the option of just waiting it out? It never worked. He didn't _stop_, he just _adapted_. A large part of him still loved Sarah for years after the divorce; up until Carter came along. But his love to Sam morphed into a brotherly kind of love about a year ago; he felt stupid now for not noticing it sooner. So he loved a woman who was Kyn, and could smell a lie. What the hell was he gonna _do?_

_

* * *

_

She was standing in the middle of the room, trying to find something to do, to delay walking into the hallway.

She couldn't really dawdle long, because Gwen would start screaming again if she stayed any longer, and the doctor said they needed as much sleep as possible to grow stronger. And it _was_ a silly thing, hiding here like a coward, a big tough Nemesis like her.

She took a deep breath. She could do this.

She would go out there and talk to Jack about those sparks that just flew between them. And about all the reasons why it would be a Bad Idea to let those sparks catch.

She took three purposeful steps, only to pause at the doorstep. She lifted a foot. Put it down again.

She should make a plan of action before she ventured out there.

The trouble was, she didn't know what the goal of such a plan should be. She wanted Jack, he wanted her, that much was plain - but that was just bodies, hormones, lust. Never a good thing to act upon. Jack knew that too, obviously. She could hear him thump his head against the wall a few times, further down the hall. She obviously wasn't the only one finding these feelings unwanted in the current situation.

Trouble was, her anima? Saw Jack as a prime candidate for a mate. Strong, capable, protective, father to her children. Lovely eyes, good sense of humor. Lovely rear end, too, an- bugger. She made a mental note to spend some serious time meditating in the near future.

Her anima may be a part of her, but there was no need to let it be the part that directed her love life. There was some truth in what Caroline had said: whenever a man peaked her interest, she turned tail and ran, but usually the anima wasn't interested as well. She only felt the animae instinct (_to belong, claim, run with, be a mate_) once before, and the already mated cottonmouth-Kyn -_forget his offer of tri-binding_- was killed mere days later. And she saw more than enough Bloody Anniversaries to even begin a relationship with a human.

The point was, she should politely turn down any advances he made. For both their sakes. His feelings would change if he stuck around long enough anyway.

She walked out of the room and closed the door soundlessly.

She turned towards Jack, who was watching her with a carefully blank face, an expression she was starting to hate. She leaned on the wall opposite to him.

``Sorry 'bout that.``

``It's alright.``

He was studying her face. It was discomforting, and she told herself sternly that he could _not _read_ her _thoughts. She cleared her throat.

``Dinner should be ready.``

He didn't move, didn't even hear her from the looks of it. She tried again.

``Are you eating with us?``

He seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was having.

``Yeah, sure. If you'll have me.``

Was there another meaning there? She pitched her voice polite and formal.

``Of course.``

The dinner was an awkward affair, both of them back to the polite distance from before, and it was the other three that saved the evening from utter disaster by keeping the conversation flowing.

But after the dishes were cleared away and the legal papers signed and ready to be posted, they still had to talk. So she asked Caroline if she and Michel needed help with the dishes, and Carl wrangled Leyla back to their own half of the place. She and Jack ended up back in the living room.

She waited until she heard the radio turn on in the kitchen. Jack seemed to catch on rather fast as to why.

``Kyn hearing is that good?``

``Yes and no. A normal hearing for the Kyn is far better than that of a normal human, but it doesn't usually make such a difference. It is just the older and specially trained that can isolate sounds to overhear things. And Michael for all his virtues is a bit nosy.``

He smiled.  
``Yeah. So, do we have to chat first, or do you just want to get the tough stuff over with?``

He tried to sound casual, but she could see the anxiety.

She breathed in and concentrated. Smell it, too. But underneath the anxiety was his own scent, the one that broke down to a taste-of-rain – crisp-wind – male - metallic-unknown – a-patch-of-wildmint-after-a-storm; making up a heady-

``Could you please not do that?`` His voice interrupted.

She played clueless while she fought off another blush.

Really, there has been_ too much blushing_ in this house since Jack walked in.

``Do what?``

He looked annoyed-amused, were such a thing possible.

``Smell for things. Sniff out my emotions or whatever. It makes me worry I didn't use enough deodorant.``

She was that obvious? Heat rose to her cheeks.

``Sorry. And yes, I would rather we talked about the `tough stuff` now.``

He sat down facing her. His face was closed in that blank expression again.

``Can the awkward stuff wait?``

Why, yes, yes it can.

``Yes please. Preferably the tomorrow's side of never. But tomorrow will have to do.``

That brought on a hint of a smile.

``The spy-stuff the extremists are stirring, is that likely to be a problem?`` She gaped at him. How did he knew that?

``I made some calls to a guy in PR down there. You do know what I'm talking about?`` He looked concerned.

``Yes,`` she forced out, ``I do know about that, and I've been told that it is not likely to happen. Did you hear different?``

He shook his head.

``Nah, the whole thing is a publicity stunt to get the Bible-thumpers on the senator's good side. If anything, the military policy additions for Kyn will cause me some grief. Paperwork,`` he gave a shudder.

She laughed at his antics. This was good news. Or more like silver lining – the talk of spying was bound to give somebody ideas.

``What about the space-worm job? Are your superiors likely to make a fuss?``

She knew it was not going to happen.

After all, it was the NID that made this mess, so the Public Relations back in DC would probably be delighted that, on this matter, they could now say to Kyn, (in diplomacy-speak): `It wasn't just Kyn that suffered in this you know, this one Colonel missed whole 6 months... etc., etc.`

But that was Aaron's opinion, and despite her trust in his expertise, she wanted Jack's reassurance.

She sank down in the armchair.

``No, the higher-higher ups will be glad, 'cuz they can now say this is the proof that they aren't anti-Kyn. General Hammond is likely to assign guards to watch over you guys. He's got Kyn working there, you know that. Hell, one even brought his kid to see the non-classified features of Cheyenne Mountain on bring-your-kids-to-work day.  
``I figure, I'll keep my job, you keep yours, I tell my boss, you tell yours. I visit...``

He gave her an expectant look. She was on firmer ground here.

``You visit whenever you please. And I mean whenever; it's not like we lock the front doors. Someone is always home. I would ask you not to tell people of the unfortunate demise of my fiancé.``

``Or you'll go find a spoon?``

He grinned.

``Mum's the word, I have lots of practice at that. I'll ask you not to call the cops when my team gallops here to see if I wasn't hallucinating, rambling about having kids out of the blue.``

``That's another thing,`` she interrupted. ``Michael burned the copies of those files you read earlier today. And I assume another DNA test will have to be made before-``

``I know they're mine.`` Jack looked a bit confused, and angry.

``Yes, but your team-mates and superiors will want that confirmed by one of theirs.``

He thought for a minute. Then his face turned into a picture of wicked delight that took her all the way back to Atlanta. Specifically, his clever clever fingers in the dark. Sometimes the technique of a memory-scape -that could help one recall everything perfectly- seemed like a _bad _choice of a skill to master, in reflection.

It took some effort to focus on his words.

``...so by Doc saying so, they would have to know it was real, right?

He suddenly laughed, delighted and gleeful.

``Oh, Teal'c will flip!``

* * *

_Bound-mate Change, Deathbed Change, Bloody Anniversary – causing Change to a human Bound-mate of a Kyn, usually by the Kyn the human is Bound to, usually when aforementioned human Bound-mate is dying of old age or an incurable disease. If successful, it reverts the body in age and fitness back in their prime. It works in three cases out of five, and out of those half go Feral - in which case, their Kyn Bound-mate must be the one to kill them, unless a Nemesis steps forward. The reason for this practice is that it is not permitted by most Alphas, and killing the Feral that was once a person they loved is considered a fitting punishment. If the Deathbed Change works, the newly made Kyn will be learned the Teaching and presented to the First Alpha much as a Kynborn child might be. In the past, their Bound-mate was to be Knifed in their anima form for the length of a lunar year, but not today, unless the Feral is killed by a Nemesis. _

_Human-shifter Feral, Feraman  - a feral that, though time, has regained the ability to temporarily appear human. Such creatures, while occasionally human in appearance an intelligence, still follow the basic urges of a Feral: kill, eat, mate. They simply use more intelligence in following those goals, and use human form to gain access to places, escape, or attempt to hide, sometimes even plot. They are, however, not able to talk and even a small amount of silver entering the bloodstream will cause them to lose human form._

_Naming Token – a likeness of a Kyn's animae to be given to the parents at the Naming Ceremony, given by Kyn friends and family. It is speculated that they present the willingness of the giver to protect the child. In the past they were usually figurines made of semi-precious and precious stones, sometimes metals, sometimes wood, though today it is fashionable for them to be small stuffed toys. _

F. Mckinney, _The Kyn, the Essential Vocabulary_. Oxford University Social Studies Yearly 87. vol. 1.

* * *

Well, this is it for this week. Feel free to praise me, I find it enjoyable. Critics better tell me why it sucks, and suggestions of who in SGC should know first are wanted right now, 'cuz the damn plot hare is a fickle creature.


	7. Relevetions, Responses and Plans

Jack had been grinning all morning.

It was as annoying as it was worrisome; this was absolutely the worst time possible for dealing with another one of his practical jokes. Daniel therefore made some effort in keeping track of Jack's movements. So far there hadn't been any suspicious actions, like sneaking into anyone's office, the kitchens, or the cleaning closets. That meant no green mashed potatoes, glue on anybody's chair or freshly mopped gray floors turning color into purple once they'd dried.

Jack just made one visit, and that was to Doctor Fraiser, according to Teal'c. The Jaffa also told him that there was an envelope in Jack's hands when he went into the infirmary, but not when he left it. The envelope was reported to be yellow and big, like the kind they use for x-rays.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Sam knocking on the door of his office.

``Hey Daniel.``

She gave him a smile, but looked worried.

``Oh, hey Sam. What brings you here?``

``Do you know why Jack is so cheerful today? It's pretty out of character for him, I mean... he comes back, on time, after just one day away, still black and blue, his ribs are broken, but he was whistling when he came by my lab to needle me earlier. Did he play another one of his practical jokes?`` The 'on you' remained unspoken.

``No. It's probably just a question of time though. Teal'c saw him go to Janet's with an envelope. Do you think it's a shaving cream bomb?``

``You put those under the door and stomp on them, Space-monkey, you don't put them in their hands,`` said a voice from the direction of the door.

They turned, and, sure enough, Jack was leaning on the door frame, grinning like a lunatic, a stiff looking Teal'c behind him. He could just see Sam backing up – this was going beyond 'uncharacteristic' and well into 'weird of the potentially dangerous kind'.

``I just came to return your Agent Jaffa 007,`` continued Jack and gestured to Teal'c, completely oblivious to his teammates regarding him with varying levels of alarm.

He turned and was about to walk away, hands in his pockets, whistling a cheerful tune. Teal'c recovered first.

``ColonelO'Neill, where are you going?`` He called behind their retreating team leader.

``Off to see the General. You kiddies play nice while I'm gone, now.``

He flashed them a sunny smile and disappeared behind the corner.

Teal'c turned towards them, as worried as he'd ever seen him. Sam looked puzzled. He cleaned his glasses. First to Janet, then to the General, with a smile... _whistling_ _the Wizard of Oz theme_.

Maybe there was some really powerful weapon found somewhere? But then Sam would hear... A really good prank he set and was about to go off any minute now? News of a Goa'uld accidentally killing itself in a way that would win a Darwin Award? But none of that rated a smile. A smirk, a grin, a quick smile, sure, but not a _sunny _smile.

``Maybe Janet knows something?`` He ventured.

The quickest way would be to go and ask Jack outright, but their ventures to other planets taught him of the importance of reconnaissance. And they could ask Janet if Jack was really healthy - maybe it was the concussion, or some weird alien spore again that was responsible for the Colonel acting like he'd smoked something a grinning shaman had handed him.

Unfortunately Janet threw them out as soon as she saw they weren't actually bleeding.

She looked frazzled and they heard her chanting under her breath: ``It has to be faulty equipment,`` frantically, as she slammed the door of her lab into their faces.

They exchanged looks of alarm. First Jack, now Janet? What was going on? The nurses at the infirmary didn't know what was it either. That left only one option.

Sam looked at him. He stared right back. Teal'c was the one to say it.

``DanielJackson, you have known ColonelO'Neill the longest. Do you not feel the need to ask him why he is in such high spirits this morning?`` Which was Jaffa-speak for: `You've known him the longest, _you_ go ask him what's up.` While we find cover in case it _is_ some alien spore.

``Don't you feel the need to accompany me, Teal'c? You're supposed to keep me safe in dangerous situations. And where did your scientific curiosity go, Sam?`` He'd go down fighting!

``Well, that's why you should be the one asking. Teal'c has to be on guard for any sign of danger, and he'll never give me a straight answer exactly because he knows I'm the ever curious scientist,`` said Sam in a reasonable tone.

``Fine. But you both owe me.``

He turned and started towards the General's office. Sam, falling in step with him, smiled gratefully, while Teal'c loomed behind them.

He'd noticed that she was still a bit awkward around Jack. It wasn't entirely her fault. Jack had gotten over it a while ago, and now treated her like a valued teammate and a trusted friend, but Sam never really snapped out of that 'instant attraction' thing that was between the two of them at first. As a consequence, she acted a little too distant at times, in order to protect her feelings, as well as her pride. Jack was pretty considerate about it all, ignoring it, to let her save face.

``I bet you lunch it's NID taking a hit, big time,`` she said grinning.

``I bet you lunch it's alien happy flu,`` he countered.

``I shall wager on news of a Goa'uld demise in an undignified manner,`` rumbled Teal'c from behind them, ``Although I do not see the purpose of this since we are all likely to eat lunch at the mess hall, where we are not required to pay.``

He was about to explain the meaning of the term 'friendly banter' yet again, when they got word from the General to get to the Briefing Room posthaste.

They scrambled to get over there.

It still took long enough for his brain to make-up more theories for Jack's behavior. Sometimes it really sucked being a linguist. His mind automatically examined the symbols and signs and came up with the most likely meaning, or in this case, all sorts of possible scenarios, from Jack retiring on the basis of medical disability, to him being high, Goa'uld possession, sudden inheritance, proving to Janet he didn't need need post-mission check-ups...

The Occam Razor was currently in favor of the last option. The envelope given to Janet, Janet praying for there being a mistake in the proof Jack gave her. It didn't explain the cheerfulness, except... maybe Janet gave him some new, experimental pain medication yesterday, and this was the result?

But that didn't warrant a briefing, did it?

Any further pondering was halted by them walking into the Briefing Room, containing a grinning Jack O'Neill, Janet Fraiser and General Hammond, who was looking serious. Opposite to the General stood a bemused giant of man he recognized from pictures as Nemesis Michael Zhuchkow.

On the table lied a camera, some glasses, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's; Janet was nursing a glass of it.

``Close the door and be seated.`` General Hammond ordered in a no-nonsense tone. ``Colonel O'Neill, put that camera down. You are not taking any more pictures.``

Jack gave him a `aww, you just ruined all my fun`-look, and slouched in his chair, spinning, that sunny smile making another appearance.

They took their usual seats, General Hammond doing the introductions. The huge grinning Nemesis sat down next to Jack and didn't seem in any way insulted by Teal'c not shaking his hand.

He remembered Jack mentioning he knew a Nemesis named Mike, was 'Mike' a nickname for Michael Zhuchkow? It was pretty likely.

``As you may remember, some time ago SG-1 had helped bring down a rouge NID laboratory...`` General Hammond began, and then went on to recap the events of the NID lab they stumbled across, and the Feral they caught. One of those two that came to kill it was sitting next here right now.

The other one, that was also a victim of the experiments, Nemesis Michaels, was the one to kill the Feral. He half wished he'd had the chance to see it, or at least thank the Kyn woman; for all her hesitation, seeing the Feral die really helped Sam get over it attacking her. But what about it?

Meanwhile, General Hammond finished speaking and nodded to Nemesis Zhuchkow. The huge man stood up. He wore what was probably his usual work-clothes. Dark, drab, of good make, unremarkable, that allowed him to downplay his size and could be easily shredded.

``The data extracted was given to the Kyn,`` he started. ``And when we sifted through it we noticed that one of the Kyn women kidnapped was already pregnant when she was taken. Some of you met her, I assume you still remember Nemesis Siobhan R. Michaels – she was the one to kill the Feral you had caged in your basement?`` His eyes sparkled with humor.

``We have only recently learned of this, since it took some time to sift through it all.`` He shrugged, sobering up. ``We didn't want any physical or electronic copies to exist, to protect the Kyn involved, so four Priests with perfect recall memory went and memorized it all. The physical copies were destroyed.`` He grimaced.

They just destroyed it all? Yes, he knew how perfect recall worked, so they still had the information, but how the heck was that protecting the Kyn - the NID would have to repeat it all, start from scratch if they wanted to find out whatever they wanted to know. Meanwhile, Zhuchkow had turned to General Hammond.

``This leads me, General Hammond, to the true purpose of my visit. The device they used at that facility was not from Earth. The data that mentions it has been written back down, I'll give it to you later, just after this little announcement is out of the way. Speaking of...`` He clapped his hands. The smile was positively devilish.

Pregnant already, Nemesis Michaels, gave birth to two children, announcement, - Whoa. There wouldn't be any need to mention any of this unless the father worked here. _On this team._ He felt his jaw drop. Teal'c hasn't been out often enough, God knew he himself had little to no time to go clubbing, and that left... No...

``Hello kiddies, I'm Jack O'Neill - the father of two bouncing Kyn-born babies, named Gwen Aisilin and Blair Keane,`` announced Jack cheerfully.

There was a beat of incredulous silence in which he saw General Hammond give an honest-to-God _eye-roll_.

``Mike, you wanna do the honors?`` Said Jack, grinning like a school-boy that just glued his teacher to the chair.

Zhuchkow shook his head and leaned back in his chair to observe the resulting chaos.

He watched the reactions of his team-mates in a daze. There was the initial disbelief, then proof, backed by both Janet, Hammond and Zhuchkow and then pandemonium.

Teal'c came very near to taking a swing at the Nemesis when he realized that this really wasn't one of Jack's pranks. Jack had to explain to Teal'c all about how he got to know and trust 'Mike', as he called him – some classified stuff in the Middle East; and then to Janet and him how exactly he got a _Kyn_ knocked-up - a one-night stand in Atlanta.

And after things winded down, he noticed that General Hammond and Nemesis Zhuchkow had gone, probably to discuss whatever it was about that device that was mentioned. Janet was in the middle of studying the DNA charts or was it profiles?

And Sam was missing. Jack had probably not thought of how the news would affect her. Me made a mental note to go have a talk with her, and yell at Jack, before asking:

``So, when do we get to meet them all? And just what is this sultry temptress that ensnared you like?`` That dispersed the last of the tension in the room, as Jack's ears turned pink, and Janet perked up, sensing much Jack-teasing in the near future.

Teal'c would probably blush if he could too – doubtless he thought something along the same lines earlier when he threatened to disembowel the Nemesis, luckily in Goa'uld.

And there would be much, much teasing from this. He saw the pictures of the visiting Kyn delegation all those months back, saw the security footage of the 'Killing Of The Feral', as Jack dubbed it. He remembered Siobhan R. Michaels – she looked like jail-bait.

* * *

She blew her nose and washed her face with icy water. The locker room was empty, as usual at this hour. She examined her face in the mirror. There was no sign of tears, and she silently thanked her mother for the genes that allowed her not to turn all snotty and red-eyed when she cried. Her cheeks were a bit pinker than usual, so she went and washed her face again.

She was feeling a mix of jealousy and heartache burn through her. It was a novel feeling, one she could do without. She stared at her reflection. She was beautiful, she heard it often enough - blue eyes, blond hair, classic features, a nice body. And a brilliant mind. But not enough to keep Jack.

She'd thought she'd made her peace with that. So why did she walk out of that room after receiving the news in a daze? Why did she walk through the halls, with a blank face and a stone in her stomach, in here and cowered her face with a towel to muffle the sobs she then broke into?

She hadn't cried when she realized that Jack O'Neill didn't love her anymore, so why was she crying now? Her accursed genius brain was quick to give her an answer. She had still hoped things would go back to the way they were before. Surely a couple of children he had through a one-night stand wouldn't completely ruin her chances? Or would they?

She remembered his face when he said the names of the children, the light in his eyes. Light that had once shined for her. Now for the two children and that skinny little... Kyn. Oh yeah, she'd noticed the way his face softened at the mere mention of her name.

She felt another wave of jealousy wash over her. Well. She should've expected this sooner or later.

Jack may not have been looking for a wife or a girlfriend, but whether he was aware of it or not, an Air Force Colonel was pretty hot stuff on the bachelor market. She knew some women would go for him for his looks alone, the ones that like mature men. And there were plenty of gold-diggers out there, and most decent ones would love a man of his bravery, quick wit, hard morals.

Not that her own little crush was clouding her judgment or anything. Just look at all the native woman they met on other planets. If they weren't lusting after Daniel, they were swooning over Jack.

It hadn't been a problem at first, when she knew that the only thing preventing him from asking her out was the fact that they were in the same chain of command. There were woman, but she knew, just by the way he looked at her, that she was the only one he really wanted. That those other woman he occasionally flirted with were just a distraction.

But then, when those looks stopped, when she realized the attraction was only one sided now, it bothered her. She felt a spike of jealousy every time some chief's daughter fluttered her eyelashes at him. And he noticed, and never flirted back like he did before. He never called her out on the times she slipped up and jealousy reared up its ugly head. And he complimented her now, if half-jokingly, as if he'd sensed that her ego took a pretty big hit when he stopped giving her those looks. When he stopped returning her feelings.

But children didn't equal love, she reminded herself. She may still have a shot.

``Carter?``

Fuck.

She hastily checked her face for traces of tears. A little pale, but not noticeable in this light. She turned around.

``Yes sir?``

Jack O'Neill came in and sat down on the nearest bench, face serious, eyes troubled. He examined her head to toe, and she prayed with all her might he wouldn't ask her what was wrong.

``I apologize for acting like total jerk earlier. I probably should've broken the news in a little more professional manner.``

She smiled a wane smile.

``It's not your way, sir.``

He gave a smirk.

``It _was_ pretty funny how Teal'c asked if he could have some whiskey too.``

She smiled with a little more humor this time, and sat next to him.

``To calm his nerves?``

``Yup. Though he said he wanted to follow the established Tau'ri traditions.`` He grinned. ``I left him and Danny in Danny-boy's lab, we're all going home early today. Hammond said he'd call when he and Mike come up with a debrief about that device and to get off the base and `sort this out`.``

He fell silent. She more felt than saw him grow serious again.

``So, I guess here you get to yell at me being an insensitive jerk.``

She won't cry, she won't cry, …

``What for, sir?`` Tone neutral and proper, stare directly ahead. She mastered the art of hiding her emotions behind procedure and protocol the second week of boot camp. She could make it through this conversation. Only her tone came out dry and brittle, and she felt like someone was choking her.

``Leading you on instead of coming clean with you. Not telling giving the news in a nicer way. You know. Being an insensitive jerk.``

She swallowed thickly.

``You weren't leading me on. I know you regard me as a teammate, nothing more, nothing less.``

Her eyes were misting over.

``Yeah. But I should of done something... I dunno, different with this. I mean...`` He sighed. ``Look, I know I screwed this up. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry.``

He put his hand on her shoulder, gave it a light squeeze.

``Carter. I need to know if we can still work on the same team because of this.``

She blinked furiously, resentment pooling in her chest. He wanted a teammate. That's all she was? She forced herself to look at him. He was sitting, elbows on knees, looking at her intently. She collected the shards of her dignity and straightened her spine.

``Sir. You can count on me out there.``

Jack huffed.

``_And_ I want my genius-astrophysicist to still be my genius-astrophysicist _friend_.`` She didn't feel any better at that. She didn't know if she could _do_ that_._

``Sam.``

His voice was gentle. She looked at him again.

``I'm just processing.``

``Okay, that's good, I guess.``

He waited, patiently, while she warred with herself.

It would probably hurt more to see him every day and play the role of being his friend than hating him. But she _didn't_ hate him. She was upset, angry even, hurt. But she didn't hate him; that implied despising him. She'd wanted ...

It didn't matter. She wouldn't get what she really wanted in any case, so it was probably better this way. She would get over it, eventually. Probably. All her female friends got over their share of bad break-ups, why not her? Though it wasn't as if they ever were an item or anything, more like a potential couple, or star-crossed lovers, and Holy Hannah those were some mushy thoughts.

``So, Danny and Teal'c want to go see the kids for themselves. Janet's coming, too.``

She waited, stubbornly silent, drawing vindictive satisfaction from seeing him wait for her answer awkwardly. Childish, but she couldn't help herself. After a long stretch of silence, he rubbed his face and groaned.

``You know, I'd be happier with a punch in the face than the silent treatment. And you are welcome to come out for a drink with us tonight, and to meet the kids and Siobhan this Sunday. And I'll just go now.``

But he didn't move.

Her mind was racing. She was probably supposed to go and see the little O'Neills, extend her congratulations, fawn over the babies, play nice. What she really wanted to do was to call the redheaded Nemesis a fraud and a liar. But Janet was clear beyond any doubt - the DNA scans were from a brother and a sister, both Kyn-born, who had a father that worked under the Mountain and thus had his DNA in her database – a one Jack O'Neill.

Jack, who made her feel accepted, who was perpetually confused at her theories, who never treated her like 'just a girl', who always had her back; Jack with his quick wit and brown eyes and unflinching resolve in the face of impossible odds, who made her heart beat faster that first day when he smirked at her offer of hand-wrestling. Jack, who just gently broke her heart, like only a true friend can.

To hell with it, she decided.

She'll do the adult thing and go with the others to visit the Michaels house, and she'll be civil to the mother, and stop her moping. And until then she'll have a background check done about Siobhan R Michaels. And if she found some dirt on her and Jack happened to see it, well...too bad.

`` What address and when?``

* * *

Jack gave himself a mental smack on the head while he was walking towards Danny's lab. He should've told Carter separate from the others.

She wouldn't have believed him, true, but maybe he could've make sure that she was there when Janet found out? He felt like complete idiot for not thinking of how she would react. But there was no going back, the damage was done.

Sam was tough, and he knew her well enough to know that she would eventually get over it, but in the meantime, he would take every bit of well deserved retaliation she'd inflict on him.

He hoped she wouldn't try and do a background check. He'd rather Zee told them of her past on her own; he wanted her to get along with his team. But he would make her explain to him just how come she got to be engaged to an earl, 'cuz if he remembered right, the earls were like way up high, with princes and kings.

Yet another thing to look up, next to sand-cats. Actually, he could ask Daniel about those, he mused, as he knocked once and barged in.

``Hey space-monkey,`` he called cheerfully and closed the door to Teal'c`s quarters behind him.

Danny and Teal'c jumped and broke from their conspiratory huddle, while Janet just kept sitting in place and collected the DNA scans back together.

``Oh, hey Janet. Still looking for the proof of a mistake?`` He asked.

Janet gave him an insulted look.

``Of course not. I double and triple checked, and even called two of the three clinics that made the scans Mr. Zhuchkow provided, to see if they really made the scans. I'm just looking at them before I have to give them back. Did you know that there isn't any specific difference to Kyn DNA as opposed to human? Nothing to explain why they can change forms. And there are absolutely no scientific explanations as to how they do it; the change in the body mass alone... `` She trailed off, looking at the scans again, returning to happy scan-land of genetics.

He looked at Danny and Teal'c.

``So, what are you two planning? T, you're not gonna flip again if we go visit come Sunday?``

Daniel looked at him in exasperation.

``That's three days from now, Jack!``

``So you'll have plenty of time to snoop and plot in the meantime. And grill me.`` Unfortunately.

Teal'c looked at him with a perfectly blank face. The one that said 'I worry for your safety.'

Guess he didn't believe the Kyn was harmless after all. Well, to be fair, neither did he. The Kyn were dangerous if provoked. So three days were just enough time to get T to promise not to do anything violent, Janet to not to 'offer' to do any tests and Daniel not to start asking about the history they lived through. And for Sam to pull herself together, he thought guiltily.

He really wanted for this to go well, his team and his newly-found or -made or -whatever family to get along.

``O'Neill, do you plan to marry this... NemesisMichaels, mother of your children?``

Ahh, so Teal'c got over the shock already. Daniel and Janet sniggered.

Right, back to the issue of his pesky teammates asking embarrassing questions.

* * *

Zee was just trying to put one of those horridly impractical jumpsuits on her flailing son when the phone rang downstairs. A few minutes later Caroline walked in with the phone.

``It's Jack,`` she said with a pleasant smile.

She could just smell a match-making plan cooking in her head. She restrained herself from making a cutting remark and set the phone on the nearby chair. It was already on the speaker-phone, so she merely said:

``Yes, this is Siobhan speaking.``

``Hey, It's Jack. How you doing?``

She glared at Caroline, hovering by Gwen's crib.

``Just lovely. You're on speaker, by the way.``

Gwen chose that moment to announce her displeasure with being left ignored lying in her crib when she should be carried around.

``I take it this is a bad time,`` said Jack, voice raised to be heard above the din.

She glared at Caroline, who gave her a guilty look, then quickly picked Gwen up and walked out into the hallway with her in her arms, murmuring softly.

``No, just a normal utter chaos with a dash of insanity and a drop of animal cruelty here,`` she said when she could be heard again. There was a chuckle.

``So, I'm on my way from work and was just curious as to how y'all doin'.`` Blair was looking around for the source of the voice, and she used his distraction to get his legs in the jumpsuit.

``Oh, fine. The house burned down though.`` There was a screech of breaks and she winced. She just couldn't stuff a foot in it, could she? Nearing her second century under the Grace of the Goddess, and she still blurted things out without thought.

``Please tell me that last bit was just you being sarcastic.``

``Yes. The house is still standing. Sorry, I forgot you were driving.``

``Yeah, well you nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't _do_ that.`` He sounded upset. She wrangled another hand into the sleeve.

``I'm sorry. How did your team react to the news? And what was Michael doing there?``

Michael loathed underground places. He wouldn't go into an underground base without being ordered to, friend of Jack or not.

``He went to see the General. Did you know that he doesn't like being underground? Anyway, they reacted as well as could be expected. Shock, then ribbing. I'll never live it down.``

By the tone of his voice, he wasn't all that upset about that. She pulled the other tiny hand through the sleeve, and started to button Blair up.

``And...``

``And they'll be visiting on Sunday. I mean, if you're still okay with that. Teal'c, Daniel, Sam and Janet and me.`` He sounded uncertain.

Well, she wasn't really _happy_ about it, but by the way Jack talked about them the evening before, these people were not mere friends. He didn't speak of Charlie and his previous wife, just said he was divorced, but she could connect the dots. He lost his son, and then his wife, and then in the middle of his devastation he found people that made life worthwhile again. _They_ were family, one he chose, one he made when his own fell apart. She could relate to that. Only blood kin she had were her children. And they would know their father's family.

``Of course. They are friends of yours. After all, mine will be there. Dinner at five?``

``Will Carol cook again?``

``What, you don't trust me behind a stove?`` She asked in mock outrage.

Blair gave a happy smile, and she tickled his chin.

``Maybe when I need something corrosive for a sticky pan.`` She snickered.

``I'll have you know that it was a one time incident. I needed to blow a hole in the wall.`` Oh, she did_ not_ just _say _that.

``Oh.`` Huh? He sounded vaguely _impressed. _

``How thick a wall?`` Her blowing things up was a plus in his book?

``Never mind that, you'll tell me some other time. How are the kids?``

She heard the car start up again.

``Well, I'm holding Blair now.``

She settled in the chair and rocked Blair a bit.

``And?`` His voice was soft, coaxing.

She didn't really know how to respond, so she just started to chatter.

``And, he's finally settling down. We've had a bit of a brawl between him and his sister earlier, when we put them on the changing table to change the bedding. It was sort of adorable, oh you should see, they were wrestling for the carrots ...``

It was easy to talk about her children and she got a bit carried away, yammering on for a good quarter of an hour, before she caught herself. He just listened, chuckling at times, never interrupting her.

``...and well, er, same old. I shouldn't have let them though, they should rest and eat and gain weight in stead of tiring themselves like that.`` She paused in embarrassment, biting her tongue.

``So, you'll be bringing four with you come Sunday?``

``Yup. Oh, and I just wanted to ask you if bringing T would be a problem.``

What did tea had to do with visits? Did someone drink a special sort for their aliments?

``We have enough tea, but some more is always welcome,`` she said carefully, wondering if the man got a concussion somewhere along the way. He laughed.

``T as if Teal'c, the Jaffa?``

Why_ obviously_, never mind that a _letter_ was _not _a name.

``They wouldn't make any assumptions as to him smelling different, if that is what you mean,`` she said.

``But didn't you and Mike know from the get-go?``

``Yes, but we were looking for the differences, because he was an ali- a Jaffa. If they notice he smells of 'things unknown', they'll just assume he's from very far away. And it is considered rude to ask questions about one's scent.``

He let out a breath.

``Okay. Hey, I can't really come visit today, probably tomorrow too, but I'll call you, if that's okay.``

What did that mean? Her social skills were a bit rusty in the relationships area. It could mean a romantic interest according to the telly, the soppier shows at least, or did it mean he was only calling to check on the twins?

``It is. Okay, I mean.``

``You have my number, right? Call if the house really burns down, 'cuz I have one too, and mine's way bigger. And if you call the base and say your name they'll know to patch you through to me.``

She smiled a bit. It was sweet of him to think of it. That was definitely a 'I'd like it if you'd call me', right?

``Of course. I'm home most of the time these days, any way.`` And she could forward a call if not, even if she had to go take care of something Nemesis-like.

``Okay then. I gotta go, I've been sitting in my driveway for five minutes and Daniel is waiting on the doorstep glaring at me.`` She could just see him smirk.

``Then I shan't keep you. Goodbye.``

``Bye. Take care.``

She disconnected the call and leaned back in the chair with a smile. Caroline tiptoed back in, a sleeping Gwen in her arms.

She asked her what the call was about, in Kyn-speak, so not to wake Gwen. She told her to wait until the twins were settled down for the night. With Caroline helping it took them only half an hour to persuade Blair to sleep.

They settled in the kitchen with a mug of cocoa. She relayed the contents of the conversation, excluding any classified elements. Caroline was watching her with a growing grin.

``Did you know you start smiling ever so slightly when you talk of him?``

She told her something very rude.

``And that anger problem will be mentioned to the psychologist that will be coming to visit tomorrow.``  
She gave her horrified look a serene smile.  
``Michel asked Carl, and Carl asked a friend of his at the FBI. Not Kyn, but I'm told that he knows the meaning of confidential. And no, there is no way to avoid it. But about this Teal'c character, is there something you can tell me about him? For instance, why is there so much unknown about him that must remain unknown?``

``That's classified,`` she said, still annoyed about the therapy thing. They could at least ask her, she hated talking about her emotions. It was why it took her so long to master the memory-scape training – she just didn't know what to do with them.

Caroline frowned.

``I see. What can you tell me?``

``I'll ask Jack when he calls next time, all right?``

Caroline smiled behind her glass. ``What?``

``So you are expecting his call, are you?`` At her blank look, she sighed.

``I was insinuating that you are responding on him 'making a move on you,' as they say here.``

She was confused.

``So that _is_ him making his interest known? Saying he'll call me?``

Because lots of people did that, fairly often, and it really made no sense at all, since it usually meant what it sounded like. But these things never were straightforward, and she didn't really know the current pick-up lines.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

``I think so at least, but then again I'm hardly an expert. I don't date, I go clubbing when the mood strikes me. You should really ask Leyla about that. Couldn't you tell what kind of a 'call you back' it was from the tone of voice?``

Well, now that she thought of it, he sounded nervous. Like he feared the answer was to be 'no'. Which was irrational, really. They needed to talk if they were to learn things about each other.

``It might have been a 'call you later to check on the kids,' sort of a 'call you later'? I think that was it.``

Caroline sighed. And then made a face and laughed.

``Is it silly or not that we are discussing the meaning of a 'call you later' over a century after we've gone through puberty?``

It was, and she laughed along half-heartedly. Unfortunately, the answer was important to her. She chuckled.

She had mentally gone from Nemesis to a thirteen-year old in just a few months. Children truly did keep one young.

* * *

Whoopee, we have snow here, people. It makes life awesome, but falling trees are bad for electricity. The damn muses are squealing at making snow angels too much to give me any whispers of inspiration, but hey, the plot hare is unaffected, so it's all good. I have half a mind to wrap this up in about six more chapters as part one and then pick up the next part a few years later. I don't wanna put a 'COUPLE OF YEARS LATER' in the middle of an otherwise decent story. So... yeah. Oh, and I'm not dead, just missing. Not gonna update for a while.


	8. Coming Cleaner

It was evening.

Caroline was upstairs in her room, the twins were fast-asleep after the exiting day they've had and Leyla and Carl were off in their half, leaving the house unusually silent. Zee was lounging in her favorite armchair, feasting on a bowl of crumbled crackers topped with peanut butter, well deserved after the hour-long session she'd just had with Dr. Donnelly.

The dratted man made her think.

She really should do something about the situation with Jack, as the blasted quack (un)helpfully pointed out when proving to her that she had commitment issues. Something besides meditation, anyway; she meditated for an hour earlier, and while her mental-scape was slowly getting cleared of the chaos the recent trauma had caused, her anima was still having funny ideas. Ones that featured Jack as her mate and it didn't help that her hormones cheerfully rooted it on. She should just take him to bed, have a wild night and get him out of her system. Trouble was, she couldn't afford being casual with him, not with the children suffering the possible blow-up. Besides, she suspected it wouldn't help any.

The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She glared at it. Doing logistics was easy, but some of the younger Nemesis had recently taken to reading 'logistics' as 'researcher/counselor/secretary girl.' She picked up.

``Michaels-Parson household, Siobhan Michaels speaking.``

``Hey there, is the house on fire?`` The voice was instantly recognized as Jack's, and she relaxed. No listening to frustrated Nemesis having to deal with enforcing restraining orders. Hurrah.

``No, we have floods today.``

``I'll send you a rubber boat and a bag of sand then. I'm still at work, but I've got some time on my hands, so I just wanted to call and check up on you guys. Any more wrestling fights at your end?`` He sounded exhausted, and stressed. He was probably calling when he should be sleeping.

She understood the need to distract oneself from the current crisis, so she told him a little about taking the twins out to the park today. How Caroline and Carl both came with, and the odd looks they drew. How these old biddies at the café they'd stopped by got all hissy at godless lesbians corrupting youngsters when they saw Caroline and her ordering cupcakes, and how Carl then called Caroline momma and her step-ma just to irk them some more.

Jack had laughed, and then told her all about how his teammates and him got together to celebrate the evening before, and how they got some new geeks. And they ended up talking, actually talking in the sense of exchanging personal information. Nothing dark or secret, just things like favorite foods, music, movies. They bickered for a bit about the dubious pleasure of parachuting, discussed The Simpsons' latest plot, and she acquiesced to actually eating a corn dog before labeling it gross. At a hockey game.  
-Hold up, was that an invitation? Jack interrupted her thoughts with:

``So, do you mind if I come visit tomorrow, sometime before the others?``

The request startled her.

``Well, we're going to the doctor's for the twins check-up after lunch, and usually they keep us there for at least six hours, but I was promised we would be done by four, which will give us an hour to get ready for guests. Unless you are willing to come by in the morning, it's probably going to be a bit tricky.``

She was partly disappointed at that, she realized with annoyed resignation. She really wanted to see him face to face, to gauge his feelings better for starters. She heard him grunt.

``Well, shucks. I'm supposed to be at the base at nine, and I'll be stuck there 'till one.``

``We usually have breakfast at seven with Carl and Leyla, and you're welcome to come join if you can bear to get up at that hour. Just be prepared to be interrogated by Caroline. She strives to be a perfect hostess, regardless of who brings the guests and she will want to know their preferences.``

Heavens, did she just invited the man over? She blamed it on the peanut butter. Honestly, it probably had ecole-ebola-whatsit in it did strange things to the brain that, _surely_.

``Yeah, I noticed that. That would be great.`` He paused, and she tensed. Pauses weren't good. They implied thoughts of how to broach an uncomfortable subject. ``Zee, the reason I'm asking you is, I really need to know more about you. Like about your past. I know your birth date and place of birth, but that's pretty much it, and I need to know about your life. ``

``And why is that?`` She asked tartly.

``Because Carter was a bit, well, she'll probably go run a background check on you, despite my telling her not to. And I don't want any more surprises, so I'd really like to talk about it when I come visit. I'd just like you to tell me what she's likely to find. I know it's a lot to ask, but...``

His tone was contradicting his polite wording. And the wording was carefully phrased to appeal to her manners, to make her feel it was the polite thing to do. He wouldn't back down from this, she just knew it. Stubborn bastard. Crafty, too. She was tempted to hang up on him. Snoop on her, would he? She ignored the little voice that was telling her that she was being unfair.

``Zee, you there?``

But suppose it was fair. She had Carl look it up for her, and it was a reasonable question. And she would be disappointed if he just took her at face value. It was a bit rude of him though, to just demand like this.

``Zee? Look, I just want to-``It was the angry worry in his voice that made her decide.

``Alright. Do you have an Internet address? I can have someone send you my curriculum vitae, the one that the Nemesis have, and the files the law enforcement agencies made.``

``Wait, you have those? On what, a... disc?`` Discs? That's what NORAD used? Carl would be so very very disappointed.

``Of course I don't have those. Bernard will do me a favor and e-mailed them to you from Nemesis Shrine.`` ...And probably go on and gossip like crazy, and before the week was over she'll be called by a cackling Michael innocently asking her why was he not invited to the wedding.

``I don't want to know how you guys got those, do I?`` She smiled.

``It involved dreadful, dreadful, savage things I wouldn't stoop down to. Like lawyers and politics. The address?``

He rattled it off and then said, in a tentative tone:

``Am I still welcome to come tomorrow morning?``

``Yes, of course. I said so, didn't I? It's like a tradition now, for you to come by to partake of breakfast and inquisition. Couldn't ruin that.``

She was trying to sound angry, but he gave a snort of laughter so it must have been pretty transparent. Why was she not angry at being wrangled like this?

``Thank you.`` Relief. Gratitude. Like he wanted to come over.

It made something warm swell in her chest and spread all over her body. Oh, she did not just get the warm fuzzies from the man's voice. She struggled to regain her composure, and failed miserably.

``Yes, well, I fully expect you to return the favor. Be there at six.``

She hurriedly said goodbye and slammed the phone down. Oh, those were the fuzzies alright. She sighed and went to get another jar of peanut butter. Some battles you just couldn't win.

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock was really the most annoying sound on the face of this planet, Jack decided. Especially after four hours of sleep after being up for nearly two days.

All in all, yesterday sucked. They still didn't know how the NID got their hands on the device Mike told them about, Sam was still carefully avoiding him and Daniel was constantly trying to interrogate him about Zee. Oh, and let's not forget Hammond. His CO was a sadistic bastard; he told him he expected him to deal with any Kyn delegations that might come visit in the future, on account of him having more experience with Kyn interactions. Just about the only good thing yesterday was his conversation with Zee.

Gah.

He really just wanted to turn around and go back to sleep. But this was his only chance to talk to Zee before The Visit, so he clawed his eyes open and went to take a shower.

He had a chock-full of questions to ask her. Not that the files were vague in any way. There was a Modern English transcript and footnotes for the scanned newspaper clippings and a glossary for Kyn expressions used. And he learned all sorts of interesting things about Siobhan Roy Michaels.

Like that she'd been born a friggin duchess, was a Nemesis since WW1, the fact that she had a PhD in engineering, albeit under a different identity and outdated by three decades.

There were plenty of bad things to learn, too. Like her parents disowning her when they should be helping her. Like her childhood home being destroyed. She was caught by slave traders in Africa and sold, a family of Kyn terrorizing the locals tried to have her burned as a witch in Burma. She was convicted for smuggling Jews out of Germany, was the sole survivor of a hunt for a Feral pack gone wrong in the middle of a desert.

All in all, it showed a woman of skill, intelligence and grit, as well as compassion – and really bad experiences with family in the past, possible PTSD and trust issues. It explained a lot about her trying to scare him off initially.

Unfortunately, there was also a file labeled Incorrect Data Likely Found, containing newspaper clippings of her various arrests and convictions trough time. There was a load of material on The Bloody Duchess, including a modern day portrait that was off by a couple of bra sizes. Some arrests, he assumed they were from having bad luck on a Nemesis assignment, for public nudity, destroying property and trespassing. If Carter found any of that, she'll probably call Zee out on it. And the chances of her not finding that were slim, so he'd have to have a word with her about it later today. Joy.

He got there five minutes early, and was let in by Leyla, who was looking disgustingly bouncy despite the early hour. Zee greeted him warmly enough, but Caroline was a bit more reserved.

Him and Zee were given coffee and told to sit down while Carol and Leyla bustled about. Well, Caroline bustled, Leyla more like _zinged_. He tried to make small talk with Zee, but then they came to a silent agreement that it was stupid to try and just drank their coffee. It should be awkward, but it wasn't.

He found himself watching her across the table. She was wearing jeans and a green sweater that has seen better days, her hair stood in all directions in what looked like an afro introduced to lightening and she was bare-footed. She shoud look.. _not_-awesome. But there's more to beauty than looks and she was the perfect example of that fact. It was her attitude, the force of her personality, her spirit, that made her beautiful. He studied her face, the proud tilt of her head, the way her lips quirked at Leyla's antics, the way her eyes shone. The jeans were a tight fit that showed off her long legs, the hair was a red halo, the loose fabric of the sweater settled over the curves of her body. There was an air of almost regal grace to her, but at the same time there was something wild, free, along with a hint of danger - even with her sprawling in a chair drinking coffee.

She caught him looking and blushed, raising her hand to her hair self-consciously, and he looked away, cursing his lack of control. And since when did he make such poetic descriptions of a woman's appearance?

Thankfully Carl stumbled in right about then and plopped into a chair, looking half asleep; he'd colored his hair a respectable enough black since he'd last seen him. He inhaled a cup of coffee and opened his eyes, then nearly levitated at seeing him.

Jack grinned. It was good to know not everyone here was a morning person. Carl grinned back sheepishly.

``Thank the Lord you're here. They,`` -he nodded towards his happily bouncing wife and Caroline- ``-been discussin' what to make and what to do and what tablecloth to match the, wassathing, napkins the entire yesterday afternoon. The fashion-spirit here; I swear, it's catchin'. Why I's able to tell that green clashes wit' orange now.`` The guy wasn't just drawling the words, he was slurring them, probably on purpose.

``Can't have that,`` agreed Jack. Zee grinned.

``Is that why your hair isn't green anymore, Carly-Carl? You finally realized it clashes with your rosy cheeks? Why, we'll make a right fashion-conscious gentleman out of you yet.`` Jack snickered. Carl gave her a sideways glance.

``And Zee been actin' weird. Saw her askin' Leyl' if she shoulda wear the green blouse tonight.`` Zee glared, but half heartedly.

``Well, how about you lot eat before you continue your fashion club meeting? And then the Colonel would be free to answer some of my questions regarding tonight's dinner with the guests he is bringing?`` Caroline said archly while placing a tall stack of waffles on the table.

``What's got you in a snit?`` asked Zee sweetly, pouring chocolate syrup on her fried eggs. The things that woman ate...

Caroline glared.

``Well, _mayhap_ it has something to do with _someone _in this household turning my kitchen into a disaster zone? There is a very good reason why you are not allowed to cook, Siobhan.`` The stare she sent Zee's way was the universal stare of disapproving headmistresses everywhere. Leyla giggled.

``What happened? Did you try to cook and a poor, innocent pan got hurt?`` asked Jack.

Zee laughed out loud.

``Caroline is overreacting over some milk that boiled over. How was I supposed to know it would do that? In truth, she's still holding a grudge from the last time I tried to make hot chocolate. And even that didn't even eat through the pan,`` Zee told him, eyes sparkling. He grinned.

``Ah. So it exploded instead?`` She looked mock-hurt before grinning back.

``Well, only partially. It was a kettle.`` They both chuckled.

He looked and found the other three staring at them in bewilderment.

``What?`` Both he and Zee asked in sync.

Caroline coughed and swiftly changed topics. He was interrogated for ten minutes just about what she should serve. If the teaching business didn't pan out, she could try being a cop with those grilling skills. Or a cook, 'cuz the food was great, and worth a lot more grilling that he was currently enduring. Eventually the food was all gone and Carol ran out of questions, so he and Zee ended up upstairs with the kids, while Leyla and Carl went to get ready for work.

He still had two hours before he had to go, so he decided to spend some time with the kids.

He was holding a burbling Gwen, while Zee was clipping Blair's fingernails, when Zee asked, outta the blue:

``Did Bernard send you those files then?``

She kept her attention on Blair's fingers the whole time, trying not to make a big deal out of it. He didn't know her all that well, but to her, it probably was. To have someone digging around her background would probably piss her off even if she didn't have the kind of past that she did. She was proud, and stubborn to boot. Knowing about her past pains and losses wouldn't make her a happy camper.

``Yeah. I read through it. Didn't you?``

``No. I know what he sent you, though.`` She leaned on the changing table, cradling Blair.

`` Do you want to ask me about anything?``

Hell, yeah. He wanted to ask her about everything. How was her childhood really like, how could her parents just abandon her like that, why did she decide to become a Nemesis,…

He wanted to know her.  
But he could just tell that she wouldn't respond well to being interrogated about her life. He settled down in a chair. This called for a sideways approach.

``I want to hear you tell me about your life. How you see what's written in those files.``

She looked at him in surprise. And then her gaze softened, changed, and they were having one of those moments. The kind where you have mutual understanding - she knew that he knew how she felt about this, and was grateful that he was trying to make things easier for her.

She settled carefully in the window seat with Blair in her arms. He thought about going over and sitting next to her, but then he figured that it would be pushing it. And fercryingoutloud, this was really getting a little weird. Or weirder.

She was all secrets and mysterious past, and he was being patient with her; instead of asking Carter for a background check he asked her not to make one, he was calling her and chatting her up and asking permission for things he would normally demand. Yeah, part of it was manipulation (and he was feeling _guilty _over it), cuz he knew from day one she would take the kids and run if he pressed too hard, and yeah, he was fallin' hard and fast, but...

He was acting like he was planning on _wooing_ her, when she clearly wasn't interested, and this whole _situation _was getting old, fast. Didn't they agree they would talk about that attraction thingy?  
On the other hand, it was embarrassing enough without her telling him she didn't want a relationship. For all he knew she was dating Caroline. His gut wrenched in jealousy.

``I'll just start at the beginning, shall I?`` Zee said in a soft voice.

He looked at her and gave her what he hoped was his best reassuring smile. Nice and easy does it. Though he doubted Siobhan R. Michaels ever did anything she really didn't want to do.

``I'm all ears.``

* * *

Jack was sitting opposite to her, in her usual chair, Gwen in his arms while she was holding Blair. He was dividing his attention between the baby in his arms and her. Looking like he belonged. It was oddly domestic, and calming to have him there.

She took a deep breath and started to talk.  
She planned to give him an edited version, but somehow the look in his eyes, his occasional gentle prodding had her telling her more than she planned to.

She _started_ as she planned to:

``I was born as Siobhan Anna Doowrer into a wealthy family, to a father Charles and mother Mary Deborah. We were fairly up on the pecking order, my father was a Duke, but he wanted sons, so with two brothers already I was considered obsolete. I told you I lived on his Scotland estate, if you remember, and at that time Scotland was as out of the way as you could get. We, that is, me and my brothers, only saw our parents once a year, when we were carted to be showed off at wherever they were spending Christmas. And then first Hubert and then Ed turned 10, and they had to go to and get an education. My father probably just remembered that he had a daughter one day when a business opportunity called for a marriage, and then I too, was sent to schooling, to be made a proper lady...``

``He just carted you off to school?`` Jack's tone wasn't holding pity, but disbelief and dismay, and so she found herself elaborating, explaining.

_How her father came to the manor one day and told her that she was leaving with him. There wasn't even time to pack, she was told she was leaving on the courtyard and promptly dragged to the carriage. She never even had the chance to say goodbye to Nan, who had been looking after her for all those years. The few farmer wives that were there when she was led away were the only ones who had as much as the chance to wave goodbye, crying over their 'Wee Roy Duchess' leaving them._

_She too, cried, all the way to London, much to her father's disgust. It was the last time she'd gotten any letters from her brothers._

_Her mother was scandalized at her country ways and lack of tact and not knowing how to flirt. She threw a fainting, screaming, and wailing fit and then decided that Something Must Be Done. For the next five years she had her under lock and key, so that she would not embarrass the family, tutoring and dancing lessons and etiquette hammered into her brain. Her summers were spent in a monastery, which was a pleasant respite; the nuns, for all their strict ways, never disciplined her when she did something wrong out of ignorance. Every few weeks her mother would come to see her, despair over her barbarous daughter and try to better her just by means of punishment and vicious remarks._

``It was most unpleasant for a girl who pretty much ran wild before.``

``Ya don't say. And you were what, 17?``

``16. I looked to be about three years younger too, so my mother hoped no-one would think me too old by the time I was 'properly educated'...``

_It was a brutally strict regime, even for those times. She wasn't used to such harsh treatment, much less to such coldness, not after years of having the entire castle staff and all of the nearby farmers looking out for her with genuine warmth. She missed her friends, the foggy forests and fields, the farmers that would give her both baked apples and a good trashing, same as their own children, and most of all the freedom._

_She cried herself to sleep every night for a year, lost weight, didn't sleep. But over time, she'd learned and adjusted._

_Her tutors and teachers all assured her she was quite bright, in natural science most of all, not that her mother agreed on that being a good quality in a young girl looking for a husband. She learned to dance, sing, play piano, French and table manners, to flirt and be demure and to obey. How to not trip over the hem of your skirt, smile when you want to slap and walk gracefully in shoes that make your feet hurt._

_Her mother decided when she was twenty-one, that it would have to do and they shoved her on the marriage market. A polished doll that was a far cry from the `Roy Duchess Bairn`; a demure, sweet little Anna there instead._

``No offense... but those days, wasn't 20 like, old maid?`` Sheepish, trying not to insult. She laughed.

``Mother lied herself breathless telling everyone I was 18, and I looked it too. Probably the only good thing about possessing a thin physique and freckles in my mother's eyes. Besides, those days it was money who made the girl pretty. And young.``

``That hasn't changed...``She snorted.

_She mingled and smiled, chatted and flattered, danced and demurred. She didn't do too bad, as her mother was surprised to observe. Best of all, she got to see her brothers, if only from afar._

_But then one day her father's slimy old business associate started to grope her and she lost it and punched him in the face. Her father was there, he saw the whole thing, and he was furious - at her. The man was apparently to be her husband, never mind his age and the rumors of beating one of his maids to death. But when the loose tooth seemed to have discouraged him, her father, in a fit of fury, married her off to the first person that asked._

_Just her luck that the man was not only humiliatingly below her station, but also a Fera-human._

``But I didn't catch on until he was trying to kill me.``

``Wait, wait, wait, I thought those can't talk. How the hell did he propose?``

_In retrospect, the fact that a servant did all the talking on his behalf should raise a few warning bells. But she was so relieved at the prospect of getting away from her parents that she hardly put up a fight. Up until the evening after her engagement party, when the young man was left alone with her. And grew fur and claws and tried to rape her, and probably eat her afterwards._

``I got lucky.``

``_Lucky?_`` He sat next to her, Gwen and Blair burbling happily between them.

``Lucky.``

_She had been toying with a spoon in the awkward silence, and so when he lunged at her across the table she struck without thought. She missed, but kept striking at him as he bit her shoulder and tore at her. It was by pure dumb luck that she struck in the eye, and the spoon was quite long. The silver handle went all the way to his brain, killing him instantly._

_Of course, that was when the servants broke in. They didn't even flinch at their master being furry._

``His mother and the servants knew what probably happened, knew what he was. They said I did it. Edward and the doctor tried to ask me what had happened, but, well, I was in no state to explain.``

``Edward, your brother? And what doctor? Didn't the cops see something wasn't adding up?`` Sympathy, anger at the unfairness of it. But no pity. It kept her talking.

_She was screaming, still blindly hitting and kicking, not knowing he was dead, and trying to get away. It took three burly stable boys to keep her from running off._

_The policemen that came soon after took her for the assailant. She was carted off to a cell, still in her party-dress, still sticky with blood. She screamed herself hoarse and then went silent, thinking herself mad._

_The doctor that bandaged her up tried to tell them that something was off about her wounds, that there was no way they were self-inflicted, but no-one listened. They needed a scapegoat for the string of murders that involved a spoon as the murder weapon, and there she was._

_Her parents didn't try to help her, they wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Her mother even made-up some wild story how she found her on the doorstep and took her in after her own child –a son– was stillborn. Edward somehow managed to visit her, begged her to explain what happened, to speak to him, but she could only weep silently before they made him leave._

_They asked her questions, urged her to confess, but she couldn't utter a word. She was probably having a break-down of some sort at that point. They gave her a paper to sign, and she managed a crude 'x' so that they would let her sleep. She was in a daze, nearly catatonic, just waiting for it to end – she never even noticed her wounds healed unnaturally fast. For days all she did was stare at the walls, sleep, eat, stare at the walls some more._

_And then a day before she was to be hanged, a fire started in a cell next to hers._

``The Nemesis that had been tracking the Feral got me out just in the nick of time. I went through my Change right after.``

``What was it like?`` He looked fascinated. She chuckled.

``You know, for a man who looks down on 'geeks', you are very inquisitive.`` He shrugged it off.

``It's not scientific curiosity, it's cat curiosity. As in curiosity killed the cat, but a smug sense of satisfaction brought it back.``

``I don't think that's how it goes.``

``Whatever, so curiosity was framed. Would you just tell me? Please?`` Brown eyes made for the best puppy dog eyes. And it was a good memory, a turning point in her life. Though it was no fun at the time.

_She was hustled out in the dead of the night by a thin looking policeman, and somehow ended up in a carriage heading out of the city, a somber man opposite to her. Her head felt funny, but she thought it was smoke at that point. They drove and they drove, and she felt hotter by the minute, her vision getting more and more blurred. But she was mad, so she hadn't put much thought in the reasons why. When they came to a stop she had to be carried out, and she felt more than saw that she was carried down a staircase and put down to a cold, stony floor, for she was _burning.

_``I'm sorry,`` said someone._

_She wanted to ask why, but the world slid away in an inferno of pain. When she came to, the burn had settled into her mind as well._

_There was a longing, a terrible burning urge in her bones, a voice in her brain. Telling her to run, to get out, she felt hungry, parched, and bloodthirsty, and it scared her. Madness was not fun at all._

_One of the men from the carriage stood in front of the door, silver glinting in his hands, and something inside was roaring outrage at the threat. Her skin burned even worse now, and she cried out as the burn pulsed in waves against her skin, worse each time, like there was a fire there to be let out. She screamed a lot that night._

_It was a blur, the next few hours. She remembered fighting the need to lash out and hurt and kill, a heady feeling of power telling her she could do whatever she desired, that no one could stop her, fighting the tempting snarl that told her she could kill the man and get out into the open. There were other impulses, just as strong, but her mind told her that they were just as inhuman, unnatural, wrong, so she tried to fight those too, and felt herself losing._

_Until in a sudden epiphany she realized that, she was mad anyway, and so as long as she didn't relent to the urge to hurt the man in front of the door, who cared if she obeyed the other one and went on all fours and roared? And so she let the fire out, but held in check the thirst for blood, listening to the whisper and not the roar._

_And then things suddenly just snapped in focus. Her senses changed, sharpening, and she heard fabric rip, and the burn was gone._

_Her sharper hearing heard the man at the door breath a slow, disbelieving breath, muttering in French. He took a step towards her and extended a shaking hand, crouching, murmuring coaxing nonsense. But all she cared about was that he wasn't blocking the door any longer, and she ran around him and through it, up the stairs and outside._

_She twitched her whiskers at the array of smells, listened to the sounds of the night, dug her claws into the rich, cool soil. She'd never noticed the way fog smelled before, or stone, or the man at the horses, and how bright everything was in starlight!_

``So, a bobcat?``

``A Lynx,`` she stressed. Why could the Americans never get it right? ``An Eurasian Lynx. Did you expect something else?`` He grinned, sheepishly.

``More along the lines of a fox, yeah.`` She huffed. Why did everyone guessed either that, or a viper?

_She was so strong, dancing in giddy joy, something whispering to her how to dash into the forest on four light feet instead of two. It was wonderful, intoxicating, her fear gone, and she was free, running with wind in her fur, perfectly self assured, knowing exactly what to do for the first time in the longest while. She laughed, her laugh an odd, hacking-growling cough of a sound. She might be just mad, or only dreaming of this, being a, a, large, tailless cat running through the woods, but she still didn't care._

_She ran until she wore herself out. She padded through the forest then, getting used to fur and claws, learning how not to bite her tongue when she yawned and snapped her jaws close. She remembered that when she ran out that the one outside with the horses smelled somehow... of alike, and she paused at that for a moment._

_She was thinking of this new, instinctual knowledge she suddenly possessed, when a breeze wafted by. She smelled a deer, and this made her hungry, so she considered doing what the whisper inside was telling her to, settling in the branches of a tree and ambushing one._

_But she would prefer it cooked, and she needed something to light a fire with then, because even if his was just an insane delusion, (which she doubted now, it seemed so real, Heaven, perhaps?) one should have some standards. She thought of all this, a part of her feeling wonder at how easy thinking was after turning into a cat, trying to decide what to do._

_Eventually, she followed her own trail back to that basement, for she was hungry, and the two that brought her here might know how did this miracle happen. The one that was in the basement whispered something of 'a miracle', 'astounding', and 'you triumph' she remembered suddenly. So back it was._

_Half way there she suddenly stopped, senses screaming that she was being watched. She stopped on a small clearing and looked around._

_She turned her head back-and-forth and all of a sudden an odd looking deer hopped to a stop in front of her. She crouched low, unsure of what to do. The deer she smelled before smelled like food, but this one... This one could be a threat._

_It-_He_ was unlike any she had ever seen – big, obviously an adult, but still had the white spots only fawns were supposed to have. He stood calmly, head tilted to the side thoughtfully. And she realized that the reason he didn't smell like food was because this animal before her was the source of the alike-scent that she sensed earlier._

_Was this stag like her? Was he, too, a human once?_

_There was a noise behind her, and she spun halfway around, keeping one eye on the spotted stag._

_Behind her was a scaled monster._

_She bolted to the left, but she didn't make two steps before a bird of some sort careened into her, knocking her in the face and making her jump back._

_``There is no need for alarm,`` said a voice._

_She turned and saw that yes, it _was_ the scaled monster that spoke. _

_``Do not run. We mean no harm.`` The voice was smooth, and feminine sounding._

_She looked at the creature. It stood tall on two clawed legs, scaled and tailed, the head resembling a snake of some sort. But she -and it was a she- was human-shaped; her hands had fingers, there was a slight hourglass shape to her and her blue eyes were kind. And she was mad, or dead, or under enchantment for all she knew, so she might as well get to know those that were here with her._

_The snake-woman smiled, an odd sight on a serpent's mouth, and stepped forward. And in between one step and another, she was a woman. The scales retreated to skin, the slitted pupils rounded, her head and face shifted. In the blink of an eye the monster was a woman with long curly hair._

_She felt herself bristle. She never believed in magic or witches. Why was she imagining one?_

_``My name is Ruth. Can you tell me yours?`` The name 'Ruth' sounded Jewish. Was that the reason why there was little to no accent to her words that would tell her which part of Britain she was from? She growled at the woman to stay back. The woman -the witch?- calmly took a small step back, and then sank back on her heels gracefully._

_She stared. The woman was stocky and fair-skinned, brown curls framing a round face, and she looked to be in her late twenties to thirties. She was looking at her in a serene, reassuring way, not the slightest bit bothered by the fact that she was kneeling naked in the middle of the forest._

_She remembered about the bird that flew into her, and the stag. She looked for him, but a brown owl was now in his place, and she was fairly positive that the owl was not stag-turned-owl. The owl looked at her with brown eyes that were smiling at her._

_``Ian went to fetch some clothes for us all, and to check on the horses.``_

_She stared at the witch-lady, still ready to flee._

_``The wood owl is called Pierre, you remember him,`` continued Ruth, ``He was the one to witness your change.``_

_The owl hooted, and the whisper told her it was really a whoop of delight._

_``Do you know how this happened?`` No, but she was starting to miss talking and she was hungry. ``I see. Well, I can explain, but I'm afraid you will have to turn back to human if you want to ask questions. Would you want to know how to do that?`` Her voice was gently coaxing._

_Well, not really. There were people wanting to hang her by the neck until she was dead and they could jolly well not do that if she was like this._

_``Would you just come sit here then, while I explain a few things you might find interesting? Like what you became?``_

_Became? Ruth knew that?_

_Well, of course she did, she saw her turn from a snake-woman to a human-woman and she smelled of alike too, the whisper told her. The whisper also said friend, so she walked forward, towards the smiling witch and sat back onto her haunches to listen._

_And she found out that she was a lynx-Kyn, that they were Nemesis, that her fiancé was a Feral they tracked all the way from France, that he had a Fera-pack, and that there was another man in that abandoned monastery. One who didn't make it through the Change unscathed like she did, who turned Feral and was put to death._

_Ian came back with clothes and food, and a fire was lit once they got her to shift forms, after which they got her dressed and fed._

``They told me I wasn't mad and took me to Paris to meet the First Alpha in Charge of Europe.`` Jack looked fascinated, his attention solely on her. It was endearing.

``Wow. You adapted fast. You just accepted it, just like that, no freaking out?`` She smiled sourly.

``Oh no, remember, I thought I was insane. I 'freaked out' later, when I realized I wasn't.``

_It wasn't until dawn that she really believed that she wasn't mad, that this was real, and she screamed and cried, shifted into her anima form and ran off again. It took an hour for Pierre to bring her back, a week to get her to Paris Kyn-House and for Anastasia to come. But nearly two months to get her to shift back to human, while she grieved and raged._

``I stayed in Temple for a while, made new friends, got religion, learned new things.``

``Never been to a Temple. Guess I'll have to, now, huh?``

``Don't bother going to the one they opened for public in Los Angeles. It's always full of tourists, not like a real Temple at all.``

``So tell me what's a real Temple like?``

_She stayed in Temple of the Third Element for nearly a decade, learning, adjusting._

_The Temple was on a tiny island near Finland, well, underneath it mostly. She loved it there. The vast hall with numerous alcoves that represented various faces of One, each with a stone altar and a likeness of the god-avatar, a shelf of candles and bowls for the offerings. She loved the salty air, cries of the gulls, the daily Water Prayers, the enormous library – she spent hours on end there, putting her calligraphy lessons to good use transcribing the books._

_She was taught by the priests, and people who came through told her tales and told her news. She was eventually initiated as a Kyn Taught, a Kyn-woman before the god-avatars Thoth, the one who weighs souls, and Kali the Protector as her patron-avatar._

``Why did you pick Thoth? And Kali?`` It was said with distaste, no doubt by the fault of the Goa'uld stealing the names.

``They were picked for me. Thoth for knowledge, compassion, righteousness. Because he is of the Just. And Kali because 'She is death and destruction in her protectiveness, and tamed by love.' What the priests told me at least. Anyhow, after a while I went back to Scotland.``

_She was approached by the head Priests who asked her to stay a while longer and help them in the library, perhaps consider becoming templehand and someday a Priestess. But she wished to go back and at least visit Scotland, so she asked if she could go with when they would send books and acolytes to a Temple there.  
And so she went, but when she came there, there was nothing left.  
The place had been burned to the ground, the farmers long gone, taken by the hunger or killed._

_And what was worse, not only her parents, her brothers were both dead too. Edward died in a house fire and Hugh got mugged and the robbers slit his throat. Gone. Her family was gone. She was sick with grief, and she nearly killed herself starving._

_And then along came Michael, and she had a purpose again._

``How'd you meet Mike?``

``He was visiting the Temple of Writ, and he saw me and we talked for a while. And he asked me if I would accompany him on an errand, probably hoping it would shake me out of my apathy. I saw him kill a Feral, and calmed down it's Bound-mate, convinced him to come quietly after the Bloody Anniversary.``

``He just let you...`` he sounded disbelieving.

``Witness a Feral put down? Yes, and I was grateful. Seeing that did wonders for my peace of mind. And afterwards I asked to be his Apprentice.``

_He told her no, no, no, and no again. She persisted, and followed him around for nearly a week.  
She followed when he left. He tried to shake her off at first, leaving without telling her, tried to pass her off to another Nemesis, even scaring her off. But even then she had a modest gift for tracking, and she caught up with him, again and again, and she would have none of his intimidation attempts._

_Eventually he gave up and let her tag along, and when she took on a Kyn who was beating his sister and came away without half her teeth and victory, he started to teach her in earnest. First control, then fighting, then tracking, and Russian, and disguises and lock-picking... on and on the lessons went._

_It was exhausting, and his teaching methods were of the 'sink or swim' kind, he constantly tested her limits and temper – but she never doubted that he cared for her. All in all a good life, with plenty of travel and freedom and a father. A dad._

_ Not that it wasn't without pain. She never got used to seeing the death of those she was trying to save, regretted every Change gone wrong, wept over every grave she had to dig for the humans caught in the cross fire. But it was worth it, knowing that she was doing something worthwhile._

``But you weren't a full-time Nemesis 'till 1918, right? Is it normal to be an Apprentice Nemesis for that long?``

``No, but then I was unusually young for an Apprentice; most are at least 150 years old and Kyno-born, meaning that they learned things growing up that I still had to learn.``

``How did- Aw, Hell!`` Jack was looking at his watch.  
``What time is it?``  
``08.27. I gotta go if I wanna be there on time. And we're having a briefing with some high-up diplomat, so I really shouldn't be late.``

* * *

Jack stood up, gently but quickly settling Gwen down and tucking her in, and then went to say goodbye to Blair.

His head was still reeling from the things Zee'd told him. Man, but did she live through some weird stuff. And they didn't even get to talk about her time as a Nemesis. Zee put Blair in his own crib and he followed her to the hallway. She didn't turn as she said:  
``A diplomat? Anyone know?`` He opened his mouth to tell her, and closed them with an internal curse. She had clearance, so he could tell her, but other occupants of this house didn't. Which was a shame, 'cuz he really could use a hint on what the sudden helpfulness from the Kyn was all about.

``The others all went to work, including Caroline,`` said Zee, reading his thoughts.  
``Oh. Well then, probably. The Kyn offered help in the form of Kyn with military training to the SGC. Rumor has it, the Kyn are wanting to have a liaison stationed under the mountain, so I'm pretty sure that's why the diplomat's coming over. Something about possible Kyn and Ferals on other planets. Do you know anyone named Louis Ambercue?``

Her eyes went thoughtful.  
``Know, no, know of, yes. He is Alpha's Second for the Colorado Rockies Kynhouse. He has an excellent reputation as a mediator, one of the best at diplomacy. If he is coming over, it means the First Alphas want this badly.``

``You know anything about this liaison thing?`` She shifted, tapping her chin.

``I know three out of five of the Firsts are pressing to establish a liaison, with the First Alpha of South America insisting it be a Nemesis, saying there could be other Kyn out there, along with Ferals. Which is all very true, but I suspect they are also trying to get another planet established as a refuge for the Kyn in case things go bad.``

He blinked in confusion, so she elaborated. ``Bad as in mobs with pitchforks.``

He raised an eyebrow and followed her downstairs and into the hallway.

``Paranoid, much?`` She turned to face him, eyes serious.

``Living through the burning times will do that, and Rajan Shaurav just had to relocate a lot of the Kyn from rural environments because they were being accused of witchcraft out of India and China. And the Jaguar is worried because most of the drug cartels are trying to recruit Kyn for smuggling purposes. Paranoia can be a very healthy trait when it saves lives.``

He rubbed his neck absently. Well, that complicated things. But he was grateful for the warning.  
`` Too true. Should you be telling me that?`` He didn't want her to get in trouble. She smirked, dimples showing.

``It's an opinion based on the logistics work I'm currently doing for the Nemesis and the gossip passed to me by Leyla. I can give an opinion if I want. ``

He returned her smile, dazed. Damn, but he was doing it again.  
It was the way her eyes shone, the dimpled smile, the humor, the everything. And he was so close in the small hallway that they were almost touching...

He could tell the exact moment she caught on, smelled him, whatever. She backed away quickly, clearly embarrassed. He could see her catch herself and swallow nervously before she looked away.

He coughed, and tried to wrestle his uncooperative libido back under control. Dammit. He _soo_ didn't need this now.  
``Yeah, so, see you tonight?``

She took a deep breath, and looked him in the eyes. Oh c'mon, not now.

``Jack, we should really talk about this...erm, that is... there is a certain, …tension-``

He took an aggravated breath. This was just so humiliating.  
``Your animal magnetism?``

He bit out the words. She stiffened. He rubbed his face and continued in a less angry tone, staring past her left ear so that he could force the words out. Might as well pull the bandage off in one painful jerk.  
``Look, I know you know and it's probably making you uncomfortable, but it's not like I can help it. And I know you don't wanna go steady or anything, so could you just, I don't know, learn to ignore it? I'm old enough that I don't need the `Flattered-uninterested-you'-someday`- speech.`` _Ow._ There, he said it.

``But I am,`` she snapped.

``What?`` His eyes locked onto hers. Her nostrils were flaring, and her eyes were smoldering. Did he hear that right?

``Interested.`` He did hear right.  
He stared at her, incredulous. She tells him this now? She could've dropped him a hint or something. What happened to flirting and all that jazz? She stared back, stubbornly, arms crossed.

``Well then,`` he drawled. ``Why didn't you just say so?`` He tried not to smile, but it was useless. He had a shot!

She glowered.

He grinned.

She frowned.

``No need to be so smug. I never said I will.`` That wiped the smile off his face. It felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. Ah, the faliliar feel of rejection, how did I NOT miss you...

``Why not? Caroline?`` He wasn't getting _those_ vibes off them, but who knew with Kyn...

She gave him a blank look, and then her jaw dropped.

``Have you lost your marbles!`` She exclamied. ``Caroline! You think me and Caroline! Are you on cheap drugs?``

``Well, then why not go on a date?``

She huffed, still upset.  
``Because it would complicate things between us. And the children could suffer for it.``

She tried to sound strict, but he could swear there was some reluctance there. Oh, what the hell, the worst she could do was say no, right? So he put on his best cocky smirk and tried to change her mind before he could lose the guts to do so.

``Gee, wouldn't ya say things are already complicated?``

She rolled her eyes, but there was that a twitch of a smile on her lips? He felt the grin coming back, realizing something. She was hesitating because she really didn't want to risk things between them going bad. But if he could make her change her mind and get her on a date or something...

``I mean, complicate further.`` He chuckled, sensing victory.

``So uncomplicated them by going out with me.`` He gave her his very best puppy eyes, figuring it can't hurt.

``Jack!`` He could just see her resolve melting.

``That's me.`` He was smiling at her, unable to stop, and probably looking more than a little goofy.

She was blushing like a schoolgirl. It was cute. It was also good in the way that, in his experience, a woman didn't blush unless she had something to blush for.

``We can discuss this after tonight.`` She tried, avoiding looking at him.

``How about you just say `Why yes Jack, I would be ever so delighted to go see a hockey game and eat a corn-dog with you,``` he said imitating her accent rather well, if he did say so himself. She huffed in annoyance, the effect spoiled by the fact that she was currently the color of a fire hydrant.

``Fine,`` she said suddenly. She surprised them both with that, and for a heart-wrenching moment he thought she would try to back out. But then she shook her head ruefully and added:

``We will go on an actual date, in the form of a hockey game, with the intention of establishing a relationship. But there will be no corn-dogs.`` She narrowed her eyes at him, mock-stern.

He gave a small whoop of victory and she smiled, looking up at him.

Then her smile turned mischievous and he eyed her warily. He didn't know her all that long, but if she hung with Mike without killing him it was entirely possible she shared his sense of humor. And pay-back.

She straightened up and sashayed forward, closing the small distance between them, ending up in his personal space. Suddenly it was like the air was charged, and his brain ground to a halt (the 'upper brain', anyways). She looked up at him with hooded eyes, and fluttered her eyes flirtatiously, lips in a sexy little pout. His breath caught and his skin felt suddenly too hot. She was so close he could feel the warmth of her body, the puff of her breath, detect the faint scent of her skin. When she put a palm on his chest he felt a jolt go down his spine and his pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight.  
She looked him in the eyes.

``Jack?`` she murmured in her sweetest voice. He just stood there, like an idiot, trying to kick his brain into forming coherent sentences.

``Yeah?`` He managed, mesmerized by her lips. Those sweet, kissable,…

``You're being late for work already.``He blinked, a spike of alarm going through him, the heated mood instantly gone. She beamed at him, innocently. Crap, he really couldn't afford to be late, Hammond would skin him.

He looked at the time. …Okay, that was just mean. He wasn't late, but if he stayed much longer, he would be.  
``Oh, you're good.`` He gave her a half-hearted glare. Her smile brightened.

``Fair is fair,`` she said with false innocence.

He smirked. Well, then he owned her one.

``We should do this story-hour Spanish inquisition thing again sometimes.`` She grinned at him and handed him his coat.

``Quite. As I remember you agreed to tell me of your dark and dreary past, too. …From your point of view, anyways,`` she added, obviously noticing his disbelieving look. He was fairly certain she looked his 'dark and dreary past' up before she even picked up the phone to call him for the first time.

He looked at her and paused. Here goes nothing…

``Yeah. So, there's a game next week…``

Half an hour later he was walking into SGC in an absolutely great mood.

He had enough intel to both not screw the meeting with the Kyn diplomat and tell his team enough stuff about Zee for them to stop pestering him - and best of all: he had a date Saturday evening.

* * *

Acolyte, Temple Acolyte, Pre-initiate, Templehand - a Priest in training. A Kyn can become one by asking one of the Priests to become mentor them. The acolytes travel between Temples, never staying at the same one for less than two or more than five years. An acolyte can become a Priest when he or she are Bound and once all of the Priests at a Temple deem them ready and ask them to stay with them.

Advisor, Second – the second in command after the Alpha. Their role is quite important, as they usually keep tabs on the Kyn in the territory and report to the Alpha, play mediator, and, in the case of an unmated Alpha, also oversee their household. Some Alphas with small territories, however, do not have them, due to the fact that most of the Kyn in those reside in close proximity.

The Just - a group of god-avatars commonly worshiped as justice gods. Can mean four main ones - Thoth, Mandanu, Yama and Zeus, - or any of the numerous other god-avatars that has to do with judgment or justice.

Kyn Taught – a Kyn who has mastered the Teaching and shifting between all three forms. The title is given by the High Priests at a Temple before an Alpha and ten vouchers. The ceremony takes place once a year, on the spring equinox.

Mercifuls - a group of god-avatars revered for being merciful, granting good fortune and bringing plenty, like Guanyin, Eir, Clementia, Ebisu, Lakshmi, Virgin Mary, Sors, etc.

_F. Mckinney, The Kyn, the Essential Vocabulary. Oxford University Social Studies Yearly 87. vol. 1_

**White House Announcing The End Of Kyn Suspensions**

Washington – The Kyn that were suspended from work when their employer, the US Government, found out they were Kyn are being allowed to come back to work sometime next week. However, the Kyn that will be working in the military and law enforcement professions will be Knifed, and remain so until they either retire, or quit. However, since nearly all Kyn that were already working such jobs are already Knifed, it is unlikely there will be a significant number of them changing jobs.

_-Washington Cliff's Notes Daily_

_

* * *

_

So, I'm swamped with exams and translations, so just know that this is going to be it for this moth. Some new year's present, right? Well fear not, me naughty wee pigeons, I actually have a thought up plot and stuff. Well two, so I might make two versions of this in the far, far, future. A hint: if any of you hate the idea of SGC getting a team SG-Kyn , I strongly advise you to stop readin' somewhere two chapters from here.

Anywhoo, **_happy 2011!_** May the rumors of world-ending be as exaggerated as the ones from the year 2000! (seriously, of all the people studying those Mayan calendars, didn't anyone go: ''Ok, so it ends here, so guess it's supposed to be flipped back to start from the beginning again.'' Or even: ''Hey, its lookin' like them Mayan folks ran out of paper to write them calendar on!'').

Ciao, mis bellissimos!_  
_


	9. Visits and Reassignments

**Ch. 9: Visits and Reassignments**

* * *

Zee was setting the table, trying to busy herself from her nervousness.

``Did you make a plan of action yet?`` Caroline asked.

``I thought I would just play it by ear,`` she said absentmindedly.

She spoke with Leyla and Carl earlier, and was fairly confident the Crazy Ones will behave themselves for the evening – meaning no babbling on and on for Leyla and no Redneck Act for Carl. They'd looked at her as if she'd just told them Halloween was canceled this year.

The twins were exhausted enough not to have a crying concert tonight and she had the outfit she would wear all picked out. Caroline was cooking vigorously, meaning there would be no complaints on that end. She just confirmed with Jack that that they will be here in an hour's time, the number of guests the same as it was said yesterday.

Other than that, she knew better than to make any more detailed plans, on the age old wisdom that no plan survived initial contact.

Caroline coughed. She turned to see her looking at her over the counter.

``That was not what I was talking about.``

``What were you talking about?``

Caroline sighed and poured something brown and chocolate smelling in a cake mould. Wasn't there some fuss about not baking chocolate that one time when there was that littleincident with the microwave?

``I mean in regards of this development. Being a mommy and a Nemesis, since your two years of, hah, maternity leave are nearly half-over. Having the father of your children in your life, his friends visiting today. And what about the car-shop?``

She sighed and hoped Caroline would just drop the subject. She generally just avoided thinking about all of that.

``Well, Simon has the things handled at the garage since he hired some college boy to help him out, so he only needs me for bookkeeping.`` And besides, the garage was more of a hobby, now that she didn't need the 'normal citizen' front anymore.

Caroline kept her eyes on a simmering pot and turned the gas down for about two millimeters.

``Do you plan to have any idea where do you want the date with Colonel lead anytime soon?``

The way Caroline said 'date', it sounded such a small thing. Whilst _she_ had to go sit down after Jack left this morning. A date? Her? She'd never been on one! Not under that name, anyways. Going for a private run was the closest thing she ever did. Just what did one _do_ on a date?

She had a vague notion of dinners, movies and inviting the gentleman in for a coffee the third time around, but that was pretty much it... So going on a hockey game wasn't a date, right?

``No.`` Short and to the point. Caroline raised an eyebrow at the saucepan, but luckily didn't press.

``_I see_.`` Could she sound any more disapproving?

``Well, I expect you at least have some planning started on how will you stay close to the twins once you go back to work.``

She groaned. She did have an idea, but she didn't really think it would work.

``There was talk of permanently posting three Nemesis at Cheyenne Mountain, so I volunteered, but it's pretty unlikely I'll get the job.``

Caroline turned to face her, one eyebrow raised.

``Why does Deep Space Telemetry need a- on a second thought, I don't want to know. Why would that be unlikely?`` This was said with Caroline glaring at a pot that was apparently simmering too much or too little.

``Because I'm not exactly renowned for my diplomatic skills. Besides, it's much more likely they will just put one of the Kyn working there through boot camp.`` Caroline smirked.

``And then there's the fact your Colonel works there. Isn't there some policy about…``

``Siblings or spouses are not supposed to be in the same chain of command, or some such. But that's not relevant to my situation.``

``Yet.`` Caroline coughed.

``Well, you could go to Denver. Amanda isn't all that bad, you know.``

She scowled. To Caroline, maybe, but in her opinion, that one earned the nickname 'The Bitch of Denver' for a reason.

She put the last wineglass on the table. At least Caroline had dropped the argument of heading back to England and taking the semi-stationary position at the Shrine. While it would mean not working in the field, it would also mean she would be basically living behind her desk. She would see more of her children if she _was_ doing field-work.

The other option was to take the semi-stationary position of a Kynhouse Nemesis in Denver. Aaron was in favor of her going there. He didn't really say it, but she knew he spoke to Michael about getting her to move there. But she liked her freedom, and she and the Denver Kynhouse's Second were oil and water. Hm. Aaron wouldn't really order anything, but he would somehow bend and twist the situation so that she would end up there. She should make a call and see just how far a fox's gratitude goes.

``I better go and get ready,`` she muttered and headed for her room. Caroline hmphed.

``You'll have to decide sometime,`` she said warningly.

* * *

Janet was looking at the people in her backseat. Sam and Teal'c were sporting nearly identical blank expressions. They were taking her SUV to get to the place where Siobhan Michaels lived. Jack was driving in front of her with Daniel, who had been practically vibrating in excitement. The atmosphere in the car was tense.

Sam was still sulking and Teal'c was probably feeling naked without any weapons on.

Jack had had a few words with them all before they headed to finally visit and see the children and their mother. Basically it boiled down to: `Behave, or else.`

She thought back on the day. They've had a Kyn diplomat coming to the base and talking to the General. Sam had been looking into Siobhan Michaels and, after the diplomat the Kyn sent left the base, she came and visited her in the infirmary. Apparently she'd found some dirt, and was just about to share when- in came Jack and dragged Sam off. And then he got them all together and told them some facts about the woman that was the mother to his children.

She had been a bit rattled at the woman's history. The _older_-than-Jack-by-a-_century_ Kyn Nemesis apparently lived in very interesting times, and not in a good way.

Case in point: She was the Bloody Duchess (…albeit not really, since she was proven innocent by the England police and all). Hmmm, Cassie loved that movie. She briefly entertained the thought of asking for an autograph.

Sam glared at the floor the entire time, even more so when Jack loudly thanked her for following his orders of not doing a background check. That was a bit much, in her opinion. Sam was just looking out for him, after all.

The subject of ages past was not to be discussed, to Daniel's great disappointment. Teal'c was ordered to leave his weapons behind, and her Jack had promise she wouldn't ask any 'doctor questions.'

She actually didn't plan to, remembering how Michaels reacted when she offered her services and recommended a therapist.

The house they parked in front of was a modern duplex in a good neighborhood, but it was a bit small for six people. Especially if two of those were children. She wondered if Jack planned to get Michaels to move in with him. Probably, he wouldn't willingly live separately from his children. She really hoped Michaels didn't have a boyfriend or a fiancé…

* * *

Daniel was both excited and worried. Excited, because he was going to meet Jack's children and their mother– The Not- Bloody Duchess Nemesis who lived through Victorian England! – and worried that it would be a disaster. He wasn't worried about Teal'c as much as he was worried for Sam, not wanting her to be hurt in all this. He really hoped that Michaels wouldn't be mean to Sam, or that the house-mates wouldn't ask why Teal'c was wearing a headscarf...

He was really looking forward to meeting the Nemesis that he only saw on footage and pictures, to see the twins, _and_ he'd get to see an actual Kyn household. His internal anthropologist was squealing in glee.

Janet parked the car and after a rushed series of last minute warnings from Jack they were all piling out and heading for the front door.

Jack had only just raised his hand toward the doorbell, when the door opened, revealing a girl in a sundress.

``Jack!`` she squealed, ``You're early!``

She was beaming at them, showing no signs of being cold in sub-zero weather. She was short, upbeat and cute, looked like a gypsy and spoke like a valley girl. Friendly and harmless-looking, the perfect person for first-contact. There had obviously been some strategizing on the other side as well. Successful, at that.

He sneaked a glance at the others. Yup, even Teal'c seemed a little more at ease. Jack seemed amused.

``Yeah, how unpunctual of us to arrive four minutes too early.``

The -young woman, not a girl- cheerfully nodded.

``Yup, totally rude. Speaking of, sorry, please come in, and who are your friends?`` She stepped aside, and a few moments later they were all inside.

The bouncy brunette led the way to the living room, where the woman that was the cause of all the hubbub awaited.

She looked different in person. Taller than he expected, but then he only saw her on footage and next to her colleague Zhuchkow everyone looked short. She was green-eyed, pale and freckled, with interesting features that transformed into pretty when she gave them a welcoming smile. All in all she looked more like a lady and less like jailbait.

``Good evening, Jack, Dr. Fraiser, Capitan Carter, sirs.`` So polite.

Also very formal, but it didn't hide the nervous edge of her voice. Somehow, to Daniel, it made Siobhan approachable, human. This was Siobhan Michaels, and not Nemesis Michaels. No fearsome warrior here, just a woman nervous of making a bad impression.

The man on the sofa stood politely, and put an arm around Leyla's waist as she bounced to stand next to him. He spied the matching pendants around their necks; ones that he guessed contained the flax twine knots from their Binding, and then noticed in surprise that they also wore wedding rings. A Bound pair.

He looked at the man. A bit on the short side, with a wiry frame and a forgettable face. Jeans and some metal band shirt, plus six earrings in total, two of which were not on his ears. His hair was dyed black, light brown or blonde originally, if his eyebrows were anything to go by; he looked to be in his mid-twenties, hazel eyes sharp.

His bound-mate, standing contently next to him, was a dark exotic beauty, with huge dark eyes and long black curls reaching to the middle of her back from a high pony-tail. He noticed faded henna patterns on her hands and looked away, sharply reminded of Sha're.

``So, let me do introductions?`` Jack said in a lazy tone. Specifically, Drawl Nb.4, the one usually used in trying to persuade natives not to sacrifice them to appease their gods.

``This is my team: Dr. Samantha Carter, astrophysicist extraordinaire, Dr. Daniel Jackson who translates things and Murray, nicknamed T. Dr. Janet Fraiser is the base CMO, that is, the lady that patches us up when things go south in the labs. Guys, these are Carl and Leyla Smith that live in the other half of the house and Siobhan Roy Michaels. There's Caroline Parson too, somewhere. Kitchen, I bet.``

Siobhan smiled, and Carl gave a little wave. Siobhan stepped forward, and offered Sam a hand.

``Pleased to see you again, Capitan Carter. Please, call me Zee.`` The other two, Carl and Leyla came closer, probably to shake hands as well.

Sam, to her credit, hesitated for only a fraction of a second before she took the offered hand with an almost not-forced smile: ``Likewise. Sam.`` Whew.

Zee nodded and moved on.

Janet shook hands next and Siobhan smiled at her with genuine amusement.

``Dr. Fraiser. You'll be pleased to know I took your advice.`` What advice? He'll have to ask later.

``Good, because I'm not allowed to give any today,`` Janet answered, returning the smile.

Siobhan then turned to him.

``Dr. Jackson.`` Daniel gave an enthusiastic handshake, excitement swelling.

``Miss Michaels, so nice to finally meet you, I'm Daniel Jackson, call me Daniel. I was in the infirmary when you were visiting the Mountain, but I heard so much about you, I just have to ask -``

``Danny,`` Jack said warningly, cutting him off in a voice that promised retaliation if the questions didn't stop. He felt himself flush even as he bit his tongue.

Siobhan laughed. Carl looked at him in vary curiously. What?

``Ya sure ya don't have any relatives with Jackson for a last name, Leyl'?`` he drawled. Siobhan waved him off, grinning. Oh, ha, ha, make fun of the archeologist. The initial tension went down several notches, though, so he didn't really mind.

``Shush, you. Daniel, so nice to meet you. Please, call me Zee.`` The smile was genuine.

She turned towards Teal'c.

``Greetings, NemesisSiobhanMichaels.``

Teal'c inclined his head instead of shaking hands, and Siobhan – Zee – bowed her head without skipping a beat. She also kept her distance, probably noticing his discomfort.

``Greetings, T. Murray. I welcome you in my house.`` The words were solemn and he was reminded of the Old World laws of hospitality – which were nearly identical to those of Jaffa, now that he thought about it.

He looked over at the Smiths. There seemed to be some words exchanged in Kyn, because they followed Zee's lead, shaking hands, and exchanging bows with Teal'c.

``So campers, introductions-wise, that leaves Caroline. And then you can all go and coo and aww over my kids,`` said Jack in an upbeat tone. Leyla giggled, and Zee smiled.

``Good luck getting her out of the kitchen. We'all just cut our losses and ran out when she threatened to trash the next person to come within two feet of the stove.`` It was Carl that spoke. There were smiles all around at his imitation of a British accent. He was the comic relief\peacemaker of the group, then.

Good, because while Daniel could usually persuade natives not to do anything violent, his team grew immune to 'the Danny pacifier effect' a while ago.

There was a cough from their left and they all turned to witness the tallest woman Daniel had ever seen step from the doorway. Swoop, actually.

She was easily seven feet tall, her height fortified by her posture, with blue eyes and dark brown hair. She looked a bit intimidating, despite the polite smile on her face. She spoke with a crisp Oxford accent.

``I assure you I would have come to introduce myself sooner were it not for the fact that the three of you are absolutely hopeless as far as cooking skills go. Good evening, Colonel.''

Gee Granny, what big teeth you have… Wow. So this was the resident Big Bad Kyn. With prim attitude, a commanding presence, and her hair in a bun too.

Jack just smiled, and re-did the introductions. The woman nodded approvingly and shook hands politely. She bowed to Teal'c last and excused herself after informing them that dinner will be done in half an hour. When the door closed behind her, Daniel slumped, and noticed in annoyance that he had been standing at attention. And he wasn't even in the military!

``Is it just me, or is she even more frosty today?`` Quipped Jack as they all sat down.

``Oh, don't mind Carrie,`` chirped Leyla (it was impossible to think of her as Ms. Smith), ``She's just being her stiff Brit self. Anyone care for something to drink?``

Siobhan shook her head.

`` You'll just have to bear with Caroline for a while. She is… mistrustful of strangers. And, Jack, your comment yesterday was rather… improper.``

Jack flushed. What did he say?

``It was a legitimate question,`` Jack grumbled defiantly. Leyla giggled and distributed glasses of whiskey.

``What question?`` Asked Daniel.

Jack shook his head, seemingly fascinated by his drink. Zee chuckled.

``He asked if the children had a future step-father… or a current step-mother named Caroline.`` Janet sniggered in her whiskey as Daniel choked and Sam goggled. Teal'c raised an eyebrow in a `You Tau'ri are strange`way

Leyla stifled her giggling at the cross look Siobhan was sending her, and grinned at him.

`` Just ignore the frost, and she'll warm up soon enough. And if you think she's angry at you, let me tell you, this is mild compared to her being_ really_ angry. Now _that_'_s _bad; it's like, like, an_ Ice Age_, crossed with detention and a disapproving mother-superior.``

There were smirks all around, before Janet asked:

``So, Zee, where exactly did you and Jack meet?``

Daniel crowed inside. Ooh, _right_, he _forgot_ to tell Janet – with liberal use of some tricky evasive maneuvers, but it paid off.

Zee blushed and Jack groaned. If the Smiths grinned any wider their faces would split. As would his.

Leyla beat them all from answering.

``They met in this dive of a bar in Atlanta, got drunk and made babies. Isn't that just soooo romantic?`` There wasn't a trace of sarcasm in her tone.

``Leyla!`` Zee glared at the unrepentant brunette.

``But it was fate!`` Leyla exclaimed.

``I still can't believe you were just going to ignore a sign like that, going away without even asking for a phone number!- `` Zee glared hard. The rest of them were, with varying stages of success, trying not to laugh.

The conversation started flowing after that. Nothing like some friendly ribbing to break the tension.

* * *

Sam was torn.

She watched Siobhan and Jack trading quips with a mix of amusement and sadness.

Zee was pretty, tough, obviously intelligent… but damnit, so was she. It wasn't fair. What did the redhead have that Sam didn't? It hurt, seeing them like this.

But at the same time she knew she couldn't do anything, wouldn't do it either, because Jack just looked so happy. She refused to play some sort of soap-opera villainess. So she choked down the jealousy and smiled and turned her attention elsewhere.

``So, Sam, as an astrophysicist, did you actually ever get to say: Houston, we have a problem?`` Leyla asked.

She started explaining the difference between astronaut and astrophysicist, grateful for the distraction.

The tall, cool-mannered Caroline was the only one who was as intimidating as she expected the Kyn to be. Sam instantly hated how the woman made her feel somehow shamefully lacking with one piercing, haughty look. She sat down as far away from her as she could.

The food was delicious; she just wished she could enjoy it more.

Conversation was awkward at first, before everyone could find some common ground, but on the whole, it was a lot less tense as it could've been. Just as Zee told them, Caroline warmed up eventually, to Daniel and Janet if no one else. She was cordial to her and Jack, but Teal'c she was nearly… mothering; it was fairly amusing to see the big Jaffa being constantly offered another helping, like a little growing boy at Grandma's.

She couldn't keep herself from staring at how much the Kyn ate, though. Even Leyla easily put away as much as Teal'c.

Over dessert, Daniel finally gathered the courage to risk Jack's wrath by asking what their hosts' respective animae were. Then again, by the way he blanched the second the question was out and Jack glared it was entirely possible he just forgot that it might be insulting to ask.

Caroline frowned briefly and stood up. To Sam's surprise though, she didn't launch into a lecture about proper table conversation.

`` Well, let me redo my introduction, as if this was in an official setting:

Greetings, I am Caroline Alice Parson, sand-cat-Kyn of the Denver Kynhouse, born Caroline Alice Parson of the London Kynhouse, under Alpha Solomon Brenwick. Daughter of Josephine Parson and Lars Sorenson, former mate of James Gillinger.`` She briefly bowed her head and sat back down.

``That was the formal introduction? Formal introduction for Kyn?`` Daniel asked, looking like he wanted to take notes.

Siobhan nodded.

``The formal way of introductions between Kyn. It'll probably become a formal introduction to non-Kyn as well, since we are all publicly acknowledged now.``

``What is a sand-cat? Is it similar to a domestic cat?`` Teal'c seemed to like Caroline, but then again, she was nice to him from the beginning.

``Yes, though as the name implies, it lives in deserts, Africa to be specific.`` She piled another piece of cheesecake on the plate he was holding out with a pleased smile. Somehow she seemed to warm up quicker to those that ate the most. Sam could swear the woman's eyes softened the tiniest bit the moment she lost her internal battle and helped herself to a second cupcake.

``Looks like one, but with a square head,`` said Carl. Caroline threw him a dark glare, and he beamed back innocently.

``My anima resembles an Eurasian lynx,`` said Siobhan quickly.

``Nah, I still say it looks more like a bobcat,`` Leyla argued. Siobhan sighed.

``I said resembles, didn't I now?`` She turned to the fascinated Daniel and Janet. ``It is not too uncommon for the anima to look a bit of an odd breed between sub-species. For instance, I'm too big to be a Canadian lynx, but if one was to ignore my coloring, I could pass for one by body-shape.``

``Coloring? `` Janet was leaning forward, fascinated, and Sam saw Jack do the same. Guess he still didn't know everything about his new love interest, she thought smugly.

``She's this incredible ochre color with these gorgeous beige markings and the tufts- It's so cute! -and her belly's this pretty dark auburn color and it is just sooo…`` Siobhan was glaring at Leyla, who just went on with a gleeful smile: ``Cute! 'Cuz it makes her markings turn out French beige in the right light. I wish I was as interesting.`` She pouted to the general amusement.

``The right light?`` Asked Janet, smiling.

``It's cream-colored in any light,`` said Zee. ``Leyla is about the only one who calls it 'beige'. I had trouble running from fascinated biologists in the past. And hunters.``

``Well at least you blend in. Could be worse. You could be albino, making you pink, like Jade. Or named Kitty.`` Carl said mock-consolingly.

``Aww. I'm sure you're very pretty, Zee. So what about you two?`` Jack turned to the Smiths.

``Me, I'm a dog.`` Carl grinned.

``A hound. An Irish wolfhound,`` corrected Caroline sternly. Carl grinned.

``A mangy mutt by any other name, Carol-y, and don't you forget it.``

``And I'm a wolf,`` chimed in Leyla.

``Wait, wait,`` Jack waved his hands, a large grin appearing. ``You're a wolfhound, and your wife's a wolf?``

``Yup.`` The Smiths chorused.

``We met at a dog pound,`` said Leyla. ``He bailed me out.`` Even Sam couldn't fight a smile at that. It was just so… corny.

Jack started to say something else, when Zee suddenly shushed him sharply. He gave her a perplexed look, but she closed her eyes, head tilted to the side. The other Kyn behind the table went silent and Sam could swear their ears twitched.

She detected a slight sound in the sudden silence, and noticed a baby monitor on the kitchen counter on the other side of the room. Siobhan stood up.

``I'm sorry to leave you, but it seems like Blair woke up. I'll just go and see if Gwen is awake as well. Either way I'll bring him down, all right?``

``Oh, sure,`` started Daniel, and Janet offered help, as did Jack. Zee politely refused and left, and in a few minutes, her voice sounded from the baby monitor, telling them to wait in the living room and she would bring them both down.

Sam felt a sudden wave of jealousy tighten her throat, and she lagged behind as everyone stood up. She just needed a minute to compose herself. Just a few seconds, and then she'll go and congratulate Jack and sing the kids praises.

``Mayhap one of you would volunteer to help clear the dishes? I could join you faster that way.`` Caroline caught her eyes and Sam found herself hastily volunteering for kitchen duty.

The others went to the living room.

Sam stood behind the table awkwardly, trying not to squirm under Caroline's scrutiny. Sure, most Kyn were older than you, but they didn't act like it – they didn't have their age showing in their eyes. There was something about the woman that made Sam feel like she was seven and had been throwing a temper tantrum behind the cereal aisle. That look that said: 'You know better than to do _that_.' It made her feel ashamed. Pissed her off to no end.

Caroline gave a nod, as if to herself, and turned her back on her.

``I prefer to load the dish-washer myself,`` said Caroline in an even tone to the counter-top. Sam blinked furiously.

``Take a few deep breaths, Capitan, and hand over the plates.``

Sam took a deep breath and started to collect the plates.

* * *

Teal'c had seen and learned much since he broke free of his servitude to the false god Apophis, but finding out of the existence of Kyn was one of the most startling revelations.

He had heard many stories as a young boy, and when he became First Prime to Apophis, he also found out that Devouring Ones were the reason some worlds were not to be set foot on.

Bra'tac had told him of his own encounter with one. The creature attacked an entire squadron of Jaffa head-on, and slaughtered a third of their number in the time it took them to dial out. They had retreated just as two more arrived. He knew now that Bra'tac had encountered a Feral pack. He only hoped the encounter would not cause his old mentor to react in the same way he did to the existence of Kyn once he found out.

When he had first learned of Kyn on Earth a part of him wanted to ask O'Neill to let him return to Chulak. But since then he learned that there was a world of difference between Kyn and the monsters that even the System Lords avoided confronting. The Kyn were nothing like the Ferals, as they called the Devouring Ones. The first were a people, the second, monsters.

At first he had feared all Kyn, even the one he had previously befriended among the SGC personnel. had often kept him company during dinner in the mess hall when his teammates were home or working. The soft-spoken microbiologist did not mind his silences, and she had tended to his teammates more than once with admirable skill and devotion when odd diseases had put them in the sick-bed. He felt fear and a sense of betrayal when he learned she was of Kyn.

When he realized his 'Kynphobia', as O'Neill had called it, was making him into a liability, he purposely sought contact with the source of his fear in hopes of overcoming it. The technique had been recommended by DanielJackson, but only marginally successful at first.

It was only after he was saved by a Kyn from a Feral that he fully realized the difference between a Kyn and a Feral. It was similar, though much more prominent, as the difference between the fabled Tok'ra and the Goa'uld. He was ashamed to have initially thought them the same now.

He had since apologized to , and was now on friendly terms with her once more. He did not feel alarmed by the presence of Kyn, as they were much like any other civilian people. However, Kyn warriors, the Nemesis, still made him feel threatened.

He knew he disappointed O'Neill with his outburst when he first found about O'Neill fathering children with a Nemesis. ColonelO'Neill would not attempt to surprise them with the news had he thought Teal'c would react in such a way. To his everlasting shame he had acted upon his still present fears, like a child might.

JackO'Neill did not have many weaknesses, but his remorse and guilt over his son's death was one of them. Having been told that he had another chance at fatherhood would be the perfect way to get him to lower his guard. He had feared a trap, one meant to get his friend's trust and gain information.

He had later apologized, and NemesisMichaelZhuchkow was gracious enough, laughingly saying he would be disappointed if no-one was suspicious enough to call him a liar, his eyes approving.

He was certain that there were Kyn on some of the worlds the System Lords would not approach. The Kyn on Earth avoided exposure for a long time, with Earth having a much bigger population than most other planets. There was also a story among the Jaffa, spread around as a warning not to displease one's gods, that told of the First Prime of Hera who somehow 'lost' three most appealing hosts, and then tried to explain to his god how the birds got in. The existence of Kyn on planets other than Earth would explain much. He had high hopes for DiplomatAmbercue succeeding in establishing a liaison - having a Nemesis in SGC could help if the need to defend themselves from a Feral arose.

He remembered NemesisSiobhanMichaels. His first impression of her had been one of a warrior, later confirmed as he saw her kill the monster _he_ was nearly eaten by. He was as vary towards her as he was towards her fellow Nemesis, not fooled by her small stature. She killed the Feral after a very short fight, severing his spinal cord in a single precise strike at its neck.

He was uncomfortable at setting foot in her domain at first, but her earlier greeting reassured him that she did not see him as a threat. She had bowed to him as to an equal, and acknowledged him as her guest, reassuring him, purposely conveying a message of peace.

SiobhanMichaels's friends were confusing, more so than the Tau'ri in general. The two that were married – or bound, as the Kyn called it, - Leyla and Carl Smith, were both very unusual; the woman with her fast talking and childish enthusiasm, the man with his lazy manner of speech and watchful eyes. KynCarolineParson was very hospitable and well mannered, her serenity easing (once he got over the disconcertment of encountering a woman that towered over him).

Teal'c was aware that KynCarolineParson had asked for help with the intention of giving SamanthaCarter time to regain her equilibrium. A kind gesture, especially as it was apparent that KynCarolineParson did not like CapitanCarter.

He was slightly worried for CapitanCarter himself; he did not think that she would go against O'Neill's wishes and orders and seek information about NemesisMichaels.

He also noticed that SiobhanMichels and O'Neill were displaying signs of mutual attraction. This was cause for concern. Two strong-minded individuals, both warriors, both with a worthy cause that consumed much of their time would have trouble establishing a relationship. Especially with children to take care of at the same time.

Children he was now to see.

He turned his attention to NemesisMichaels entering, carrying two oddly shaped containers resembling cloth-padded baskets, holding within one baby each.

When Rya'c was born, he had proudly showed his son to his friends and fellow warriors, who vowed to protect and guide his son, were he slain in the service of his god. It seemed that the Tau'ri had a similar, if much less official way of presenting their children.

Their mother set the containers on the couch carefully and took one infant in her arms, while Jack carefully lifted the other. Everyone was crowded around the babies and praised, admired, and as O'Neill predicted, 'cooed' over them.

BlairKeane was the name of the boy; GwenAislin was the girl. DanielJackson immediately explained the meaning of the names. Teal'c approved.

SamanthaCarter and KynCarolineParson rejoined them, the Capitan somewhat calmer.

``Can I hold her?`` asked SiobhanMichaels. He watched as the small infant was carefully handed over, noting that SiohbanMichaels hesitated for only the briefest of moments.

Janet held the baby for a time, `cooing` again. The oath to protect was never uttered, but it was told nonetheless. He inspected the child.

GwenAislin was small, smaller than most infants her age, though she seemed inquisitive and alert, had light green eyes and blond hair. Her name was well chosen.

He stepped over to the boy, currently being held by LeylaSmith. The boy had the same green eyes as his sister, but his hair showed promises of becoming the same red as his mother's. He seemed to be listening intently to Daniel who was looking down at him, talking animatedly.

was talking to SiobhanMichaels, having handed GwenAisling back. Most of the words were lost on him, since he knew nothing about caring for Tau'ri infants.

He noticed that SamanthaCarter was reluctant to approach the children. He resolved to further discuss the nature of her plight with DanielJackson, later, when they were back at SGC.

He became aware of SiobhanMichaels's eyes on him. She was measuring him, inspecting, assessing his trustworthiness. He was not insulted by it; she had looked at Janet much the same way before she handed her GwenAislin.

``Would you like to hold her for a bit, Murray?`` He bowed his head, honored, well aware of just how much trust she was extending with the offer.

She placed the small bundle in his arms in the sudden hush from his team-mates.

The last infant he had held was Rya'c, but he remembered how to properly hold one. He silently vowed to keep this child safe, internally repeating the traditional oath.

``Ya make a funny sight mister,`` said CarlSmith. He raised his eyebrow at the chorus of chuckles from his friends. He gave them a flat stare, but admitted to himself that the sight of him holding a baby in a pink blanket was entertaining to a degree.

He handed the child to O'Neill, as KynCarolineParson asked him if he had any children of his own. The conversation turned to the topic of siblings and children.

He noticed that SamanthaCarter was cautiously but curiously looking at BlairKeane. It gave him an idea, and he casually took a few steps towards her, intruding on her personal space just enough to make her subconsciously take a step closer to BlairKeane. He then watched, amused, as she gingerly took the proffered child from LeylaSmith and held out for an entire half a minute before she, too, started to 'coo over' the infant.

SiobhanMichaels caught his eye and grudgingly nodded. He inclined his head.

* * *

Janet thought this was going fairly smoothly. Everybody was finally more or less at ease, chatting and getting to know each other, the two adorable babies held by their parents. It was amazing how different, lighter, happier, Jack was in their presence.

Siobhan and Janet talked about their experiences with treating Kyn, Carl talked computers with Sam, and Leyla bombarded Daniel with all sorts of questions, which were answered and returned.

Teal'c eventually said a few words, with Zee nonetheless, about the silver daggers that she wore when she came to SGC. The Nemesis explaining they were only silver coated, (because just silver would bend or break too fast,) which somehow turned out into a discussion about whether or not daggers like those could be thrown with enough power to pierce body armor, before Carl stepped in, reminding them not to make folks sick with tales of gore.

``So, Miz. Fraiser, got any particularly embarrassing stories about the weird injuries you treated?`` Janet smiled widely at Carl, whose eyes were sparkling.

``Aw, c'mon,`` complained Jack.

``I'm sure Carl is merely curious about the good doctor's experiences with the definition of 'weird.' So we'll know how much we can tell her of our daily chaos of child-rearing.`` Zee gave him an innocent smile.

Jack bowed his head in mock-contrition.

``Well then, guess I have to apologize for thinking he'd be so evil to dig for embarrassing stories on me.`` Blair in his hands smiled happily in agreement. Ooh, that little tyke was just such a sweetie…

``Damn straight.`` Jack gasped, feigning outrage.

``Why, Siobhan, me bonnie lass, was that an Americanism I heard thy lovely lips utter? Thee hast grown crass amongst thus colonial heathens, besmirching the proper form of the English language like so.``

``Sir, that made no sense at all,`` said Sam, trying not to smile. It looked like Carl made her feel better at last, with something about Apple, kernels and bugs. One would think they were farmers…

``Yeah, 'thus' means 'so' and you used first quasi-Shakespearian and then 3rd century English and…`` Daniel started, before Jack cut him off, complaining about everyone making fun of him. Zee, playing along, crossly asked him what Scottish wench he got the brogue off.

Oh, the sparks were flying.

Eventually it was time for the babies to go to bed, unfortunately. She promised to herself to visit again at the first opportunity and made a mental mark to buy them some toys.

They sat in the living room, waiting for Zee and Leyla to come back down.

``So, Caroline, I hear you're a teacher these days,`` Jack said casually. A teacher?

``Why yes, I just started.``

``Really? I mean… no offense, but weren't there any complaints from the parents?`` Daniel was using his diplomacy voice.

``Of course,`` said Caroline with a look of annoyance, ``But the thing was, the students of the parents that complained the most were the first to defend me. They felt having a Kyn teacher was 'cool.'`` The last bit was said in the same tone a PETA member would say 'and then they lit the cat on fire and ate a puppy sandwich.'

``Come now Ms. C., you know you love them,`` said Zee, walking through the door.

Janet smiled at the mulish look on Caroline's face.

``Talking of cool,`` said Jack casually. ``You guys heard about Russia?`` What about it?

``You mean them editing the military rules?`` Zee twisted her face in distaste.

``Ya. Something wrong with it?``

``Just the bit where they want the Kyn to serve without the silver. It goes against the Teaching,`` she explained. ``Oh, you can defend yourself or uphold the law, but to use anima- or fighter-form for attacking a non-Kyn is a quick way to the next life. And I can't say I like the thought of making them train in Siberia apart from the other cadets.``

``Your people believe in reincarnation?`` Teal'c asked. She really should read up on Kyn religion…

``Sure, and a temporary Heaven and Hell, of sorts, before that.`` said Leyla in an upbeat tone. ``For a while. And hey, Zee, what's the word on the Nemesis-vine? Something about joining forces with the cops?``

Zee's face looked like she just bit into a lemon. A rotten one.

``Yes, _that_. I don't know if you heard about this yet, Jack, but there is talk of letting the police handle minor felonies and misdemeanours in accordance to both the Teaching and the Law. It's still being discussed at the Shrine. Last I heard more _cussed_, actually, since the First Alphas put their collective foot down. No one likes to be called inefficient, but we _are_ too thinly stretched right now. It'll probably come in effect in about a year``

Jack had that look in his eyes. The seemingly oblivious 'I Have an Idea' -look.

``So you'll be working less?``

Zee gave him a Look on her own.

``Oh yes. I'll just be doing more dangerous work when I go back to the field. No more domestic disputes and catching thieves, just chasing Ferals. Lovely for me. Would you like to share the shenanigans you're assembling behind that blank expression?``

Janet laughed before she could stop herself._ Sharp. _

Jack blinked, then regained his balance and gave her a look of puzzled innocence that didn't fool anyone.

``What, me? Shagging? Am not.``

There was a beat of silence (the _Oh, he did _not_ just say that, right?_), and then Leyla folded over in a giggling fit, setting everybody off. Zee blushed a fiery red, but the corners of her mouth were twitching.

``Ye-es, thank you for that. This reminds me, Dr. Fraiser?``

``Yes?`` said Janet, wiping the tears from her eyes.

``Any hospital stories that you would care to share?`` Janet returned her smile and leaned back in her seat while Jack groaned.

_Very sharp_.

* * *

Jack was glad the whole ordeal was over and done with. It went about as well as was expected, with Janet and Daniel befriending everyone within a few minutes of contact, Sam hating Zee but loving the kids and Teal'c being Teal'c.

That reminded him, he'll have to talk to T what was the best thing to tell Bra'tac. It was a small miracle no team had bumped into Ferals off-world yet. Soon as he knew about Kyn, the General quietly gave orders to have a clip of silver-tipped hollow-point bullets on person whenever they went off-world. So now he'll have to tell the old Jaffa they'll soon have a Kyn in some of the first contact teams… Start with telling him they kill Ferals here and then explain who did the killing?

Anyhow, yesterday went as it could be expected. Right now he was in the mess hall.

It was seven in the morning, and- Yup, there came Daniel.

``Hey, Jack,`` he started nervously, fidgeting.

``Danny. What are you doing here so early? Didn't I order you to sleep in?` He said sternly. Daniel scowled.

``I'm a civilian, _mother_. And I know it's early, but I had to talk to you.``

He seemed anxious, worried even. They got themselves some coffee and made their way to Daniel's office in silence. Eventually, Jack spoke.

``What's on your mind, space-monkey?`` Daniel stared at his mug.

``Are you going to retire?`` He was stumbling over words. ``Because I know how much this all means to you, and I know you want to be there for your kids, butIreallydon'tthink-``

``Daniel.`` Daniel clamped his mouth shut.

``No.``

``No, what?``

``No, I'm not retiring. I'm not leaving SGC and I'm not getting myself transferred to a safer job. We're a team, Danny-boy, and you're not getting rid of me.``

``Oh. Okay, then.`` Daniel gave him a relieved smile before his forehead crinkled and he stared at his mug some more. Jack was about to ask him what else was wrong, when there was a knock on the door. It was Janet and Sam. They seemed surprised to find him there.

``Foiled your Let's Plot Behind Jack's Back Club meeting?`` He asked, grinning.

He let them get their coffee, too, and watched them squirm, too. This was fun.

``I'm not retiring,`` he told them when Janet was about to speak.

Janet closed her mouth, frowning.

``Oh. And here I had this whole speech thought up after having spent half a night making up reasons why you shouldn't,`` Janet complained, smiling.

``Oh, make them up? I think I'm insulted.``

He kept his tone light and teasing, but there was some truth in that. He would never just leave like that, abandon them to fight without him. He liked to think they knew it, too.

``So Daniel, you were about to ask something?`` He said. Daniel gave him an alarmed look. His eyes darted to Sam and he stammered:

`` Um, well, nothing really, I was just wondering,-`` Either something about Sam or something about him and Zee. Dammit Space-monkey, so much diplomacy that you do and you still can't lie worth a damn...

``No, I haven't heard from the Kyn about letting you into their history records, if that was what you were asking,`` he cut him off quickly.

Sam looked away, and Janet was looking like she wanted to kill them both. Way to go, Danny. He changed the subject.

``So, thoughts and criticisms about yesterday?``

``They seemed nice,`` said Janet, still frowning at Daniel. Carter didn't look up from the contents of her mug.

``Oh?``

``I liked Caroline,`` said Daniel enthusiastically. Carter scowled.

``I bet,`` she muttered.

``Carter?`` He kept his tone neutral. She stared at her coffee.

``I think they're decent enough. I would like to visit the munchkins again,`` she said with a slight smile. Yeah, he bet she would. They had her wrapped firmly around their little finger. She was gonna be their favourite Auntie Sam as soon as they learned to talk, and spoil them rotten. If only Zee didn't come with the package.

``I'm visiting them Wednesday afternoon, if you want to come with,`` said Janet.

``Oh?`` This was news. She turned to him with a slightly guilty expression.

``Yeah, Leyla invited me for Poker Night, if it's-``

``Not for me to decide,`` he cut her off. And it wasn't. He thought. Probably?

Truth was, the way things were with him and Zee… He was pretty much making things up along the way. Both of them were. There was nothing in his past experiences to help him, nothing he heard done or have done to hint at what should he do… How do you treat a Nemesis that somehow became the mother of your children? How do you woo a near-two-century old Englishwoman? How the hell do you raise Kyn kids?

``So, what's this I hear about the Kyn getting their liaisons on off-world teams?`` Asked Daniel brightly, interrupting his thoughts.

Carter ignored him.

``What's _your_ impression?``

Gulp. He decided to play dumb.

``They are getting three Nem-``

``Of Siobhan,`` she said in a defiant tone.

He suppressed a sigh. He wouldn't lie to his team-mates. He didn't want to do this. _Dammit Sam, pride is one thing, but this is just..._

``She's a stubborn nearly-200-year-old Land-of tea-and-scones-woman, kinda stick in the mud but with a mean sense of humor and kills monsters. I like her.``

Sam nodded, a hint of bitterness in her eyes. He felt like a complete bastard.

Janet was looking like she wanted to strangle him with his entrails, eyes promising square needles and physicals by young squealing nurses. Daniel just looked pained.

Carter sighed.

``So, are you planning to ask her out?``The hell?

``Wha?``

She gave him a defiant look.

``Siobhan.`` He gaped at her. Janet was looking at her with eyebrows raised, while Daniel smiled an odd smile.

``You were practically mooning over each other yesterday.``

``Sorry.`` He bit his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth. Sam was pretending things were fine, she didn't need him rubbing it in. Janet's glare doubled in potency.

``It's okay. I'm happy for you. Just don't ask me to be best friends with her, or that blue-eyed iceberg.`` She gave him a half-smile he couldn't begin to interpret.

``Well?``

``Er.``

``Oh my God, you are?`` Daniel was gaping. He willed the blush rising up his neck from spreading, feeling like he was thirteen again.

The unscheduled off-world activation alarm blared. He blessed that which was reliable and set his coffee down (carefully, he didn't want to suffer The Wrath of Daniel for spilling it over Precious Artifacts again) and started towards the Gate-room. Time to go to work.

* * *

The unscheduled off-world activation alarm heralded the arrival of SG-12, who had been chased by a number of odd looking fluffy lizards that, as it turned out, had a bite that made a person break out in hives. All in a day's work, thought General Hammond.

That was not the reason for his foul mood. The reason for that was the briefing with SG-3, who'd just been thrown off the planet they were about to wrap-up the trading agreements with.

The Den'ghee, the indigenous people of Foll were technologically somewhere in 4th century Persia, and interested in trading a number of things, like naquadah and a death glider the Goa'uld left behind. For silk, gold and _aspirin_, people.

From the report he got that the negotiations were going well, up until the moment one of the priests noticed that Sgt. Dawson had a non-regulation modified KA-BAR, one with silver inlay. He asked to see it. The KA-BAR was reluctantly handed over. The priest took it somewhere, came back about two hours later, and whispered something to his emperor. After which they were seized, because silver was prohibited for some reason. Luckily, Dr. Finnigan was quick to talk and apparently said something right, since they were released and informed the negotiations would continue if and only if they brought the person who gave the knife with them. Oh, and they kept said KA-BAR, too. Dawson was still in a huff. Apparently it was a gift from a close, now deceased, friend.

You didn't stay in the Air Force long without developing a fairly reliable gut-feeling. His examined the fact that the Den'ghee worshipped animal spirits and then pointed out the 'silver prohibited' bit.

He told his secretary to find who this friend was and quietly inquire if he was really dead, starting in Kyn records. Then he did some paperwork. Sure enough, he got a call not two hours later. It was Ambercue.

``General, why are you digging in the records of late Roger Saite?`` Blunt, short, to the point. Nothing like the charismatic young man that negotiated a position for three Nemesis of their choosing on SGC (The initial offer was one.). He didn't dislike the man, since Ambercue was simply too good a diplomat to do so, but he didn't like to like him, either.

``So he is deceased? His name came up in …telemetry research.`` He leaned back, using his most pleasant voice.

The aggravated silence from the other side made him feel a little better. Misery loved company.

``Hold for a moment, please.`` There was a few clicks.

``This line is secure. Tell me the real reason, now.``

``One of our teams was detained because of a KA-BAR he gifted a member with.`` And he would have to have that talk about non-regulations weaponry with team-leaders again...

``How unfortunate, are they still detained?``

The up-beat, cheerful tone of voice was back. It seemed the man has recovered.

``No, but we need the cooperation from the locals.`` He wasn't about to say anything else over the phone. _He_ didn't know how secure a line this was.

``I can be there in, say, 6 hours? I was on my way in either case; we have compiled a list of the Nemesis who have the required skills to work at your facility.`` Did they, now? That was some mighty quick compiling, then, and to think they only had two days to get it done...

``Of course. But could you tell me whatever it is you know about Mr. Saite?``

``I'm afraid I did not know him very well, General.`` Yeah, right.

``But what did you know of him? He was Kyn, correct?``

``Correct. But I'm afraid I would have to make a few inquiries before I could tell you anything else. Now. If you would excuse me, I have a few other things to attend to. I shall speak to you shortly. Cheerio.`` He hung up.

Hammond gave a grim smile and called his secretary.

``Sir?``

``No need to look into Mr. Saite anymore, but we'll be having Mr. Ambercue visiting in five hours time. Can you tell me, just _how_ long-distance my last call was?``

He called in Jack and filled him in on the situation before SG-1 headed off-world. He did some paperwork and had lunch. It was five hours almost to the second that Ambercue made it.

After they exchanged pleasantries it was down to business. Ambercue placed a thick stack of folders on his desk.

``I have brought you the files of the Nemesis who were interested in working here, General Hammond. They were not given any confidential information, so you will have to brief them on the nature of the program on your own.

You will notice not all of them have had recent military training, but I assure you that they are competent. Now, just why would you need to know about the late Mr. Saité?``

The question held the confused tone of an innocent inquiry, and dark eyes held an earnest look. Ambercue was the perfect diplomat: polite, charming, likable and cheerful, with a homely face that inspired trust and a mind like a buzz saw. He looked to be in his late twenties, and acted a decade younger.

``Could you tell me about him first?`` George asked politely and tried not to react at the wet-kitten look that accompanied the response.

``Oh, very well, General. I assume the blade was silver inlaid? The Saité are a rich, old family, renowned for their weapons-making skills, specifically custom made edged weapons.

Roger Jason Bennett-Saite, RAF helicopter pilot, deployed in Rwanda, died six years ago after his Bound-mate turning Feral. Thankfully there was a Nemesis nearby; he took care of the Feral, but not before it ripped apart six people. Committed suicide the very next day. For obvious reasons, your discretion would be appreciated.``

He nodded and then explained the situation, watching the other man carefully. Ambercue had the annoying habit of reacting _too_ animatedly to whatever was being said, bouncing, gasping, laughing, motioning. Far more difficult to read than the usual 'cool, calm and collected' mask most of the politicians employed. The little giveaways drowned in exaggerated displays of emotion. But Hammond would bet his last nickel that the excitement at the news of possible proof there was Kyn on other planets was genuine.

Hammond sighed. He'd had just about enough of this.

``I'll speak both our minds, Mr. Ambercue. There is a good chance the people on planet Foll were reacting in the way they did because they were aware of the existence of Kyn and had Kyn on their planet. We need this trading agreement. So it seems you will have your Nemesis going off-world a lot sooner that I would like. In fact, one of them will be going off-world in three days time. I'll interview the candidates myself, we will put them through the same training as any other recruit, and I reserve the right to fire them.``

Ambercue crossed his arms, brow furrowed.

``You do understand the Nemesis are very high in demand at present? We were going to reassign three of them to you only after we had the Combined Law Enforcement Bill in effect. And it occurs to one the people of Foll might have ill intentions towards Kyn.``

George felt his temper flare. Oh, and when people, _Non-Kyn people_, people that didn't heal as fast or were as strong or quick went out there, where there was all sorts of things waiting to violently happen to them, _that_ was okay, was it?

``If they agree to work here they agree to obey my command, Mr. Ambercue,`` he said coolly. ``Everyone working here knows the dangers they face. I'm not prepared to give Kyn any special treatment short of putting 'allergy to silver' on their medical files.``

Ambercue bowed his head in apology, contrition radiating off him. George was annoyed to notice his anger subsiding.

``Yes, we understand that. We expect to see you treat them same as any other employee of yours. But surely there are some training requirements needed before one is allowed to go off-world.``

What information are you fishing for, Mr. Oh-No-I-Got-No-Hidden-Agenda?

``Some, yes, but not when they are gating someplace reasonably familiar. Training is mostly meant for the eventuality of finding themselves in combat situations on exploring missions.`` Was there a triumphant sparkle there, in the middle of the otherwise _obviously_ understanding expression?

``I assume you mean to rehire Sgt. Collings?``

``He had re-enlisted, yes. Unfortunately he is going through a divorce right now, so it'll be a while before he can return to work.`` He narrowed his eyes. ``But you knew that.``

Ambercue blinked. The judges in his eyes held up a pair of grudging 9s. Then his demeanor changed back to the cheerful college-boy-gossiping.

``Quite so. I had to after all, explain to his soon-to-be-ex wife that the prenuptial agreement she signed includes certain articles about confidentiality and no media involvement.

Say, I had a friendly drink with Nemesis Denhelm just the other day. About a Nemesis living nearby, a mother of two.``

His eyes held a message. There was the universal Look diplomats used to convey something they couldn't speak out loud. It said: '_Please_ consider this.' George felt his eyebrows lifting. He had a hunch about where this was going. Denhelm was the name of one of the Lead Nemesis, the 'sort-of-bosses' of the Nemesis; while they didn't have any sorts of official presidents or lords or CEOs, they did have people that made the strategies and decisions, that were more of managers\wranglers than anything else.

``There wouldn't be a redhead amongst the candidates, would there?`` He said, nodding towards the pile of files.

Ambercue's eyes twinkled as he smiled. He held his eyes and spoke casually. The Look said 'yes.' But why couldn't Ambercue ask openly?

`` He complained to me about some problems they are having... Funny thing about female Nemesis is, they don't have children. Not once they join the order. Too much shifting, too much fighting, too much of being a Nemesis. Theirs is a dangerous job. Yours is too, but a little less dangerous, they think. The Nemesis on the whole would be _very_ grateful to anyone that would solve their little dilemma with putting a mother on the front line. You know their way, owning favors for the littlest things...``

George nodded, instantly understanding. Nemesis Zhuchkow was dropping hints he didn't put together the last time he was here that made perfect sense now. Kyn valued family. Putting a single mom on the front lines was not acceptable. On the other hand, a Nemesis couldn't _not_ go if needed, and in these times of turbulence, they were needed all the time. Pick Michaels, and have the Nemesis owing him one.

No-one said the Nemesis liaison had to be on a first contact team. He could have her doing supply runs, or something like that... something safe. It wasn't as if he was planning of putting the Nemesis on a first-contact team from the start. They would be Kyn Liaison, or maybe Consultant or some such until he could get their measure. A favor owned from the Nemesis was nothing to sneeze at, they were in a middle of a war with the Goa'uld after all. Every little bit helped.

``Well, you never know. I sure they will find their problems resolving themselves soon,`` he said.

Ambercue smiled. It occurred to him the Kyn'd never smiled so… simply before. _This is how it must look like when he means it. _He stood up.

``Oh, and General, we've had some people listening for rumors about the rouge NID. There had been several references about an organization, called the Trust. Nothing concrete, but you might want to look into it.``

George nodded and made a mental note to investigate. The Trust. Sounded awfully self-righteous. In other words, _bad_.

``Thank you for coming here on such short notice. I will notify you about my choices regarding the Nemesis. I assume I can call the Shrine if I have any further questions?``

``Of course, and notify them when you decide which ones you want to hire.``

They shook hands.

Once the door closed behind Ambercue, Hammond settled down with the files. He had two more to pick.

He did read the Michaels file over, in case there was something new for him to know in it. There wasn't.

He thought about what he knew of her. She didn't strike him as the type to follow orders. But at least he knew she was a good fighter. And Kyn were hard to kill. But the fact remained she wouldn't start working here until next year. So that meant he would have to pick someone else to go to Foll. Well. He would have to start with the interviews as soon as possible.

He picked up the phone and made two calls. One was to Nemesis Shrine. The second was to somewhere closer.

``Hello, this is General George Hammond speaking, could I talk to Ms. Michaels?...``

* * *

Blair – 'field, plain'; Keane – 'keen of eye,' 'fighter', 'sharp', 'keen of wit.'

Gwen – 'fair,' 'white,' 'blessed'; Aislin – 'dream', 'vision.'


	10. Conquer and Share

Ch.10: **Conquer and Share 1**

* * *

Janet was tired, aching and in a bad mood. This was a Bad Day. It'd all started about two minutes from her coming back down, with an unscheduled off-world activation that resulted in an infirmary full of SG-5, none of them cooperating. The base had gone to a lock-down, until they were sure it wasn't contagious. As it turned out, it was a plant toxin that was making them act like they were on cocaine, MDMA and LSD at the same time. The effects of the strange orange nettle should lose its effect in another hour, according to the toxicology results. Of course, the embarrassment of slapping the CMO's butt would last years – but the one caused by raucous singing currently recorded by a particularly vindictive nurse would last forever (Dave didn't like being called a 'prettygirl').

Next up was a crying Dr. Sawston, limping in half-carried by his assistant, who she didn't bother asking why her boss went cleaning up a box of smashed slides barefoot. _Scientists._

And to top it all off, six of the Nassaryans in her care died in the base's hospital while she was dealing with it all. It made her feel guilty. Oh, she knew some of them would die, and that there was nothing she could do, but not being there made it worse. If you couldn't save them, least you could do is be there for their dying 'cause of it.

She caught two hours of sleep before being woken by a wrung-out nurse, who told her the Shifterkyn Liaison was arriving within the hour. She was to establish a baseline for tomorrow's SG-3's return to Foll with a Nemesis.

Not that she had an exact idea about how to do that. The 'medical file' she'd received two days ago contained ninety pages, but she'd realized ten lines in it wasn't really a medical file _as such_. It had lines like 'Hg\Ag shift tolerance limit' and 'relative reflex deviations' followed by numbers and letters that were little or no use to her. There wasn't even a blood type listed. The Nemesis Shrine did email her a service record from his Marine days, but other than an allergy to silver and shellfish there was nothing noteworthy there – not that it was relevant, since he didn't currently have any silver implanted. The Kyn medical journals were no help, since they didn't say anything much about treatment, focusing mainly on the differences. She ended up calling in a woman from botany that also had a PhD in zoology and a few years' practice as a vet.

So now she was going over the file the Kyn gave her, Dr. Harper yawning into her coffee to her left, trying to see if glaring would make the thing any more useful the 56th time 'round.

The door opened. Sally, one of her veteran nurses came in with a weird look on her face, and she saw why just a few seconds later as the Nemesis Liaison stepped in behind her.

She felt her eyes widen as she stood and looked him up and further up.

Her first impression was that of a Viking raider sans the battleaxe. He was six-foot-six, blond, blue-eyed, with what could be best described as a bruiser's face, complete with leather and piercings. They sent this …_thug_ for a diplomatic mission?

"Good afternoon ma'am, I'm Eric Marshall Wernsen of Chicago South Kynhouse, I was told you had to establish a baseline?" He said politely and gave her a dimpled smile. _On the other hand, Teal'c does fine, why not him…?_

"Janet Fraiser." She shook his hand. He had a good grip, but the skin was soft - too soft. She noticed nails had dropped from three of his fingers, likely from a recent contusion; in fact his right hand was much paler than his left. _New skin?_

"Nice to meetchya ma'am, General Hammond told me I had to check in with you if I wanted off this planet?"

He shook the now wide awake Dr. Harper's hand next.

"Yes, you do, so if you will just come along this way…"

Thankfully, Wernsen (call-me-Marsh), wasn't offended at having a doctor and a vet. He was polite and surprisingly easy to talk to. She found out he was Rookie Generation Nemesis, whatever that meant, 'only' 65 years old, and had been a Nemesis for the last decade, being an Apprentice for twice as long before. The treatment of a critically injured Kyn, to quote the man, was: '…remove foreign bodies, align the bones, then get them hydrated and shovel as many calories in them as possible. Lard-shake works best.'

He endured their poking and prodding with every sign of good will, answered their questions and asked some of his own.

Also, it brightened her day considerably to see a fifty-something zoologist blush like a school girl when asked ever-so-politely if she would be so kind to check his rectrices right before he shifted. Apparently even tail feathers got split ends. He was bigger than a regular raven, and she noted three of his claws were a lot shorter, too. So the injuries transferred to anima form? But why not to fighter-form, too? It made no sense…

The bone structure of that form would prove interesting to set if he broke anything, since the bones of his hands were an odd composition of bones designed for flight, and human finger bones. The bones that were thicker in a wing were all normally dense, so three of his fingers were fine, but the bones of the others were fragilely thin. His thumbs were opposable, but length of knuckles and the spacing of the fingers was different. Not to mention there were actual _feathers_ covering him. And he could talk and enunciate perfectly with a _beak._ And the differences in body-mass… Kyn anatomy made her head hurt.

He was about to walk out with a promise to go and catch at least 12 hours of sleep, when Sam came by, asking how the Nassariyans were.

It was weird, Sam asking her instead of going and finding out herself, but she answered her, and made a mental note to have a talk with Daniel about Sam's emotional state. It wasn't until Sam left that she noticed - Wernsen's eyes were closed; he stood completely still, breathing deep, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. _Like a dog catching a scent._

"Dr. Fraiser, did Capitan Carter just come through the Stargate?" Dear god, he _smelled_ that Sam went through the Stargate?

She must have blurted that out loud, because he tilted his head, puzzled, drawing deep, measured breaths.

"Maybe, it's like… like there's something _not_ _her_, like it was added."

"What do you mean, added?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well, you know how a diet results in a different body odor? Garlic or soya sauce can be smelled in bodily fluids. It doesn't change what we call the base-scent..." He rubbed the back of his neck, obviously at a loss how to explain.

"So you can basically smell what a person ate last?" He shook his head.

"Nah, just the strong smelling things if they eat them often, then there's the whole cosmetics and soaps and stuff… depends on one's focus. You smell everything for the first few weeks to the point of nausea, and then eventually you just stop, get accustomed, like people living in the cities don't smell the smog. We smell newly encountered smells and the base-scents - that's people - everything else takes training and talent. For instance, when I first came in, the antiseptic momentarily covered everything, but then it became background and I could start noticing other stuff, like coffee, soap, your base-scents … er," he gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I just realized how weird that probably sounded to you."

"No, go on. Could it be the naquadah?"

She was fascinated by the whole base-scent idea. She'd read a lot about it, mostly because of a friend of hers that theorized it had something to do with them somehow smelling DNA. And really, how did Kyn have such sharp sense of smell when they were in their human form? The human nose shouldn't be capable of sensing it all, or maybe it did and the Kyn just consciously processed the data?

"That's a metal, right? No… It's like someone took her base-scent, then poured bleach over it. Her base-scent _is _there, but it's overridden somehow, with something way other." He shrugged.

"It's like smelling soya sauce 'cept she didn't eat Chinese, but something funky. It's just weird. I mean, why does a trip through a wormhole leave a scent?"

He left after that, but his words left a feeling of foreboding. The bad kind. Maybe she should give Sam another, more detailed check-up? But first she had to go and see Cassie…

* * *

He let the general's voice wash over him as he brooded. _Goddamn snakes._ Seeing Carter depressed was an experience he _really_ could do without.

It rattled him, more than he was willing to admit. Sure he saw her hurt before, but this was worse. Her will was something he'd always admired, and now… She'd looked so broken, lying there in the infirmary, looking like she just wanted to roll over and die. He knew there'd been no real way for him to prevent it, but that didn't make the guilt go away. And how the hell did no one notice? How did _he_ not notice something was off?

He'd known Sam had a lot of shocking news dumped on her recently, and sure, seeing that kind of slaughter, having a man die in her arms would make anyone close up - or dig themselves into their work, like Sam usually did. But she only acted all formal when she was angry.

Okay, so she had reason to be cold and formal towards him, but not to others.

He should have seen it sooner. Suppose it was an actual Goa'uld? What if Sam'd ended up like Kowalski?

The snake that claimed (and admittedly, later proved) it had a conscience – Jolinar – completely freaked out over Kyn. It actually hyperventilated. A demonstration and an explanation later, they were actually making progress – it told them it would be willing to give them a way to contact the Tok'ra so that another host could be sent through. And of course then the assassin from the System Lords went and killed it.

He was currently listening to a report about the thing with X74-we-got-snakey-weaponthings-to-trade. SG-3'd been gloating way too much over that one in his opinion. According to the report it seemed the natives liked the Kyn Liaison enough to agree to trade with them after all. According to the reports, all it took for a guy to get a Death Glider these days was to turn into a bird. More importantly, they told them about the 'forest-guarders', which was probably what they called the Kyn. Their boss man said they came every once in a while to trade furs and raw materials. And that they sometimes slaughtered the ones that came through the Stone Lake. He handed over the Goa'uld junk – 'cuz that's what it was, none of it _worked_ - and tried to gift each of them a pair of daughters, and when that was politely declined, a whole herd of horses. It was a hell of a fight to get the nags on the elevator... Meanwhile the Nemesis guy that sweet-talked them into it was called back to work about two seconds after coming back to the planet. Too bad, he liked the guy. He cheered Sam up some.

The General warned him the Kyn would likely try to find a way to get a colony on another planet.

And speaking of, he still wasn't too happy about Zee working at SGC. He wasn't all that sure working here was safer than catching Ferals. Okay, so she wouldn't start for another year and a half, but eventually she would. And then what'll he do? Unless they managed to wipe out the System Lords by then she would be in as much danger as he. And the rest of the world, but that wasn't the point.

Sometimes he really wished his redheaded almost-girlfriend led more boring life. As it was, they still hadn't had that date he managed to get her to agree to. The whole Sam getting snaked thing sorta got in the way.

The General's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"… not next year. Colonel, do you have anything to add?"

"Huh? Oh… er," he mentally rewound the last sixty seconds of the conversation, "…no, who was the other Kyn Liaison again?"

Hammond gave him a Look, but he answered all the same.

"Isaac Petitrenard. He may be Canadian-born, but he was here to see the Civil War, so he's American enough for the folks at Washington. He was a field medic in Vietnam, so he should have at least some idea on how to use a gun."

Field Medic, huh? It would come in handy, but a medic wasn't a soldier, Nemesis or not.

"You're still putting him through the same training the civilians get, right?"

The Look he got for that clued him into adding:

"Knifed?"

"As I _already said_, Colonel, yes."

Petitrenard. 'Petit' was French for 'small', Canadian, Civil War…

"He of Native American descent?"

Hammond didn't quite roll his eyes, but he did turn his gaze heavenward. Nothing annoyed his CO quite as much as his subordinates sleeping through the boring bits, mainly because he couldn't do the same.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson explained his Indian name was Little Fox just a few minutes ago." Oh, right, he'd tuned out after the first 'fascinating'.

"Anything else? Right. Dismissed."

He stood up to leave, but the General stopped him.

"Not you, Colonel."

Well, that didn't sound good. Was he in some kind of trouble?

"Sir?"

"If you recall I told you that Nemesis Wernsen made a remark to Dr. Fraiser about Capitan Carter. I told the Dr. to see if any of the Kyn that works here can detect anything. Turns out they can. All of the Kyn we employ here agreed they would use that ability to check the in-coming travelers. But regulation dictates they have some training to do that."

"Sir?" He could see where this was going.

"It would be nice if they at least knew when to duck, Colonel."

"Sir."

He carefully stared straight ahead. _Great, just great. Babysitting a bunch of scientists_... all of which could break him in half. Maybe he could get Teal'c to do it…

"You will assign them with an instructor and make sure they learn enough not to get killed."

"Sir?" Not that he wasn't grateful, but the only reason the General wouldn't be telling him to do this himself would be if he needed him for something else.

"The Kyn want to send an expedition off the planet and establish a colony, Colonel." Yeah. Didn't they have that discussion already? Why was he bringing that up again?

"That's bad?" He hedged. The man narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"It is. We're a base, not a bus stop. On the other hand we would end up with another place to go if things turn hot."

Free-of-charge evacuation site in case of invasion, got'cha. And since they were on a bit of a hurry with this whole 'get a way to defend ourselves from the snakeheads' thing, it was worth bringing a bunch of civilians in it, if it more than halved the time they would need to do it on their own.

"Sir, why are you telling me this?" Again.

Hammond smiled. Jack fought the urge to run for the door.

"Well, you have experience with kyn."

They wanted to talk, alright. Ambercue did the chipmunk-on-crack impersonation that somehow made the previously spitting mad Denver Alpha calm down and agree to providing cover for the Nemesis working on base. And probably a midway stop for the Kyn they wanted to get off the planet in a hurry for some reason.

Afterwards there was a bunch of double meaning talk that boiled down to 'we want, you give'. That is, they wanted a Kyn colony, and they wanted to have it on another planet. Talk about ambition.

Clearing one of the planets on the Goa'ulds no-no list of Ferals would take the man-power and resources they didn't have, not while they had bigger fish (well, snakes) to fry, which he politely pointed out. He expected it to wipe the smile off Ambercue's face. It did just the opposite.

He beamed, like he'd been waiting for someone to say just that. He could feel Hammond's glare burning holes into his head. What?

"Oh, but it's been suggested we offer our help with establishing your evacuation site. In fact, I'm fairly confident you also received orders to evacuate the entire Denver Kynhouse in case of another potential alien invasion by President Ryan."

They did? He glanced at the General, who gave a tight nod, still glaring at him. Oh. He'd lead them straight to it. Well, sorry, but how was he supposed to know?

"I thought it was three Liaisons? How can you expect three people to secure an entire planet?" And there was no way in hell he'd let Zee go…

Colorado Alpha shrugged. For some reason the guy hated him, going by the stony glare he kept giving him. His name was Alex Lee, and he was a short black man that was probably some sort of a were-snake judging by the amount of blinking.

"Two Ferals seek each other out and usually fight to death, or sometimes form a pack. And packs do the same with other packs, and there's internal fighting there, so in time a pack kills itself off to about five. Worst case we got one stable Feral pack of about five, best case one Feral or a massive pack that is fighting amongst themselves. Technically they could do it on their own, but the Shrine will send back-up if it _is_ a pack. 'Sides, we don't have to go and clear the entire planet, just check on other continents for Stargates, since Ferals cannot swim."

Hammond cleared his throat.

"I think making plans so far into the future would be unwise."

Ambercue_'_s smile didn't waver. How the hell did this guy get to be a diplomat? He should be a muppet or something.

"Oh, on the contrary. You have your orders, no?"

Okay, guess he was missing a few pieces here. Orders? They had to make another Alpha Site, so what?

Hammond glared.

"Ah fail to see how mah way of fulfilling those same orders is any of your business," he said.

Uh-oh, The Drawl was making an appearance. Gotta remember to keep his head down for a while.

Ambercue just kept smiling.

"But you do need to find a place for another evacuation site within two months. And the President wants a safe place for certain Kyn …immigrants, I'm sure something was mentioned in your last discussion with him. You get a self-sustaining evacuation site in record time; we get the ultimate safe-house. What's the downside?"

That cleared things. Kyn were mainly accepted, true, but in the more superstitious climates all it took was one idiot with a torch and soon enough there was a mob behind him. The number of immigrants tripled in the last few months, quadrupled in Europe. Hell, last night- no wait, last week on the news he saw a report on a family being lynched somewhere in Asia, and there were religious nuts calling them demons all over, even in the US. There were about five hundred thousand Kyn registered worldwide, less than a fifth of the total, the rest of them were still hiding. Sure, they were popular, but it was media-made popularity. All it would take was one bad news story and things could get really difficult for them. It looked like the Alphas were looking for options.

But while the inner tactician did know how beneficial the Kyn Colony plan would be, the inner Jack pointed out they were still being total dicks pushing it.

"…and we would make sure the people we sent were competent."

"I don't appreciate bein' wrangled." Hammond snarled. And now The Glare was there too. Make that a long, long while.

Ambercue huffed and suddenly the chipmunk-on-crack-muppet persona was gone, and he was just a bland-faced guy in a suit, looking at Hammond with calm eyes.

"No one does. But you will let yourself be, because you're more sensible than proud, and you know you need this as much as we do."

Hammond was stiff with anger, but gave a nod. _Now wait a minute, he was going along with this?_

"All due respect General," -and yikes, The Glare was now aimed at him- "Do you really think it's a good idea to let civilians go camping on an unexplored planet? With Ferals on it?"

The two Kyn at the table stared at him like he was crazy.

Ambercue cleared his throat.

"Well, if you would provide people who have experience with off world exploring, as an addition to our people, experienced in dealing with Feral packs…" The tone said: _We're the professionals here, butt out._

He was all out of arguments, and he could only watch as Hammond relented to the idea of Joint-SGC-Kyn-Evacuation-Site. And somehow his sneaky CO got their Kyn Liaisons reassigned to SGC immediately, in time for the next trip to Foll.

Long as SG-1 came with. Damn.

* * *

MDMA – an abbreviation for methylenedioxymethamphetamine, also known to the more delinquent (and dumb) partygoers as Ecstasy.

Myth: _Kyn can smell a lie._

Fact: _Some kyn, in right circumstances, can smell al lie._

Kyn have a sense of smell on par with a basset hound. But they can't tell everything about you, and not all of them know how to tell whether or not you are lying. They smell everything in the sense we see everything. You do see everything, but if you're not looking, thinking and focused, at something, it might as well be invisible. Ever searched all over for something right in front of your nose?

Same applies here. They smell more than us, but they process it the same. So unless the kyn in front of you is looking, they won't see the lie. Smell. Whatever. You tell her that dress doesn't make her look fat without fear.

_I.L. Jones, Washington DC Cliff's Notes Weekly, Facts and Myths Column._

* * *

_Not dead. But it was a close thing. Anywhoo, I'm not really sure where I was going with this now. Not anymore, anyway. I found what was meant to be the final chapter, but i never wrote whatever was to come in between. So, this will be finished someday, but not for a long while. Rewiew, would you? I need ideas, suggestions, anything. _

_(And I just realised, this is like a mary-sue. Okay, I'll have to make the girl a little more not-sue. A nice little nervous breakdown? A bitch move because of some left-over victorian standards? So many options...)  
_


End file.
